danny plasmius at phantom acadamy
by blackwood108
Summary: after his birth family was killed in an explosion when he was a baby and left him with ghost powers danny is now daniel masters millionaire by day in public. but in secret is known in the ghost zone as Danny Plasmius son of Vlad masters/Plasmius. now reaching adulthood now danny has to attend a school for young adult ghosts to contol their abilities. adventures await him.
1. prologue

Prologue

Sirens filled the air around amity park the explosion had left rubble all around the building that had once been fenton works. All at once firemen all around the area swarmed the smoking ash heap. They hooked up their hoses and let the water put out the smoldering embers. After that was done they all each searched the remains of the burned home of the fentons a well known ghost hunting family. All they could find was the charcoaled remnants of three bodies. "wait three?" they all asked there was four members. Everyone remembered vaguely they had a son and a daughter. They took several more searches and could find no one. So one question remains in amity park what happened to the child known as Danny fenton.

Meanwile.

Vlad masters sat miserably in his mansion in Wisconsin. The news had just shown it. "they couldn't be gone." He thought to himself. "could they?" sure jack fenton a fat fool who couldn't find water if he fell out of a boat he could do without. But then there was her. He burst into tears. He had lost her again only this time permanently. he looked over to a picture next to him. He recognized himself along with two others one was an incredibly fat overweight man with his black hair into a mullet as well as the noticeable orange jumpsuit. The other a girl with curly hazel hair made his heart clench. "Maddie." He whispered to himself. Hugging the picture to his chest.

He remembered vividly the accident that cost him his chance with her. His fist bawled up until his knuckles were white. It was jacks fault this happened to him. He put the picture down and walked up to a mirror. As he got closer two black rings formed around him now changing the middle aged man in a black suit. At once his look was replaced. The suit was replaced with a long white overcoat and a long red cape. His face and features were changed from a man in a ponytail to a vampire looking man with a devil style hairdo. He raised his hand in anger as purple ghostly fire destroyed his reflection. He knelt on the floor and changed back to his original form and wiped the tears already forming in his eyes.

He jumped when the alarm in his lab went off. All at once he phased through the ceiling above and changed back to his ghost form. He looked over to the ghost portal he kept in his lab knowing that what ever was causing the disturbance was on its way through to the human world. At once a ghost with a blue robe and hood floated through the portal. He held in his left hand a staff with clocklike designs and in the other a bundle of blankets. "who are you to dare come into my house!?" vlad bellowed. He had had enough today and just wished everyone would leave him alone. The ghost looked at him not even showing a least bit of fear. "Vlad plasmius." The ghost said causing vlad to jump back. "who are you? How do you know my name?" he asked now in fear. The ghost let his staff float next to him now raising his hand.

"do not be afraid." He said with a cold voice. "I am clockwork master of time. And one of the keepers of the ghost zone." Vlad at once calmed down. He had heard about clockwork through some of his contacts in the ghost zone. "an honor it is to meet the master of time himself." Vlad said changing back. Clockwork nodded. "likewise." He floated around the lab taking note of the odd devices around him. "a strange place you have." He said looking back at Vlad. He stood there quietly until he decided to break the silence.

"if you don't mind me asking clockwork." He started until the ghost interrupted him. "you are wondering why I am here correct?" clockwork explained now seeing Vlad looking at him in shock. Clockwork smiled. "I am the ghost of time Plasmius I know everything." He said retaining his smile. Vlad looked at the ghost in awe. He had heard that clockwork was powerful but this wasn't just power. It was more. Clockwork looked at the bundle in his arms and back to Vlad. "seeing as I know everything perhaps I should let you know what I am holding." He handed the bundle to Vlad who stood there in confusion. He unwrapped the bundle and in shock looked at a little baby boy with a little white hair on the top of his head.

"who is this little one?" Vlad asked now looking at clockwork. "look at his eyes Vlad." He said pointing to the child. Vlad looked closely until the boy smiled. He recognized that goofy smile anywhere. "this is jack and Maddie's son?" he asked in shock. How the baby survived was to confusing for him. Clockwork interrupted his thoughts once again. "allow me to explain for you." He said grabbing Vlads attention. Clockwork looked at him grimly. "the fentons tried to create a ghost portal like the one you have here in your lab." He said indicating the portal. He continued on.

"the only problem was something went wrong." He walked up to the portal and pointed to a small vile filled with green fuzzy goop. "their ecto purifier was not the right kind they needed." He said looking back at Vlad. "and so with that when they plugged it in the reactor relapsed and killed everyone in the building." He then pointed to the child in Vlad's arms who was playing with his tie. "except for the boy." He finished now taking his staff in hand. Vlad looked at the boy and smiled as he saw at once the baby was asleep in his arms. Vlad looked at clockwork still question in his eyes. "I brought him here to you Plasmius because he has no family to take him in. And no one who would understand him." He walked up closer to Vlad now who was listening to clockwork with full attention. "what do you mean by that?" Vlad asked now all at once realizing what clockwork meant before he even said it.

"he like you is half ghost." Those words echoed in vlad mind over and over again. "so what do you want me to do with him clockwork? I can't take care of a child." Vlad exclaimed quietly so he wouldn't wake up the baby. Clockwork smiled. "so far Vlad you are the only thing closest to him to be his family." He said winding up something on the back of his staff. "the council of the elders will not allow him to live in the ghost zone because he is not fully dead. And besides think of what the world would do to him." Vlad shuddered. The guys in white and many other ghost hunting agencies would probably destroy the child.

"don't do it for you or the council Plasmius. Do it for his mother." Right after clockwork said those words Vlad looked down at the child who had his hand in the boys tiny arms. Vlad wiped a tear from his eye and nodded. "very well clockwork. Ill do it." He said nodding his head. Clockwork then reached inside his robes and found a small medallion and put it on the boys neck. Vlad jumped back as he saw two white rings separate around the boy changing his hair from white to black. "This is to keep the boys powers in check until he is older." He said smiling. "I also will assist you Plasmius. I will watch him from my observatory in the ghost zone." He said now ready to walk into the ghost zone. He then stopped a moment and looked back at Vlad. "another thing when he is old enough after his 14th birthday he will attend a school called phantom academy in the ghost zone." He said now pointing to Vlad. "you are to train him and prepare him for that day."

Vlad nodded in agreement and was about to walk away when something in his mind popped up. "wait clockwork one more question." He turned to see clockwork smiling once again already answering his question. "his name is Daniel Vlad." And at that moment Vlad saw the ghost of time disappear into the swirling vortex of the ghost portal. Vlad stood there until he looked down and smiled at the boy. He walked up the stairs and sat there on the couch still rocking the baby in his sleep. "Daniel." He said to himself. "Daniel masters."


	2. Chapter 1

So far so good sorry it took me awhile to update but have had a lot on my mind so far. I do not own Danny phantom or its characters. They are owned by butch Hartman the major badass of nickelodeon.

Chapter one

6 years later.

Young Danny masters walked down one of the many halls of his home. After many years of living under a roof of a millionares home you get used to the maze of halls and stairways. As he walked the halls he could make out the sound of his dad…."singing?" he looked towards to where he heard the sound coming from. He quietly phased through the door to see his dad looking over his old crib. "whats he doing?" Danny asked himself. He turned invisible and flew behind his dad. It was because of his dads training that he could control his powers easier now. However. He at once saw his dads ghost sense went off.

"okay Daniel you can come out." Vlad said calmly. Danny turned visible right behind his dad. "so Daniel what are you doing out of bed?" Vlad asked not even turning to face his son. Danny was afraid he had made his dad angry. "I couldn't get to sleep. I was to excited for my birthday." he said putting his hands behind his back. "am I in trouble dad?" he said innocently. At once his dad turned around so quickly as a blur that in one moment Danny was in a bone crushing hug.

"oh Daniel trust me Im not mad." Vlad said with a smile. Danny smiled back and returned the hug. Vlad looked at Danny grinning ear to ear. "so why are you up Daniel it's two in the morning." Vlad asked rubbing his chin. Danny frowned. "I couldn't get to sleep. I was excited for tomorrow and I was also practicing I was in my room trying to clone myself like you can." Vlad smiled. Danny was always trying to better himself so that he could be strong. The last week clockwork came by and told Danny all about the school he would be attending. Of course he was sad at first. He only had one friend he didn't want to leave behind. But clockwork then told him he could be himself around other kids. And that's what got Danny excited for phantom academy.

"well let me say my boy that tomorrow Is today and happy birthday son." Vlad said getting on one knee and hugging Danny more gently than last time. Danny's eyes widened he was now eight years old. "now for your gift Daniel it wasn't easy but I was able to get it done." Vlad explained. Danny smiled. "what is it dad. And I hope its not another space suit I have 6 already." Vlad remembered he had a space suit signed by Neil Armstrong. "no its something different." Vlad said chuckling. "do you remember a few months ago Daniel you asked me for a little brother or sister?" he asked. Danny smiled. "yeah." He said smiling widely. Vlad brought him to the crib he was standing over and inside was a baby with white hair and green eyes. "wow dad." Danny said putting his hand on the babys forehead. Vlad grinned. Danny turned to his dad with a look of confusion. "where did she come from?" he asked. Vlad smiled. "well I knew you would want someone who you could grow up and be yourself around. So I sorta cloned you." He said frowning. He turned to his adopted son and the next thing he knew his neck was being strangled. "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyoudad." Danny squealed quietly. Danny went back to the crib and looked at his little sister. "so what's her name?" Danny asked his dad.(who was rubbing the back of his neck smiling.) "Well why don't you name her Daniel she's your gift." Vlad said laughing. Danny looked back at his little sister and smiled. "Danielle." He said rubbing her head. "Danielle masters." He said laughing. He turned to his dad smiling.

Vlad grinned. "a beautiful name Daniel good choice." He said gently picking up Danielle and holding her out to Danny. "Can I hold her?" Danny asked hopefully. Vlad smiled. "Yes here. Be careful though." He said laughing. Danny took his little sister in his arms and smiled as she grabbed his hair. "Ouch she's funny dad." He said making Vlad wipe a tear from his eye. "This is one thing I know money can't buy." He thought to himself. Danny then looked up at his dad. "so she has ghost powers like me?" he asked looking at the little strands of white hair on her head.

Vlad nodded. "Yep she has your DNA Daniel which means shell like the same things you do and everything." He explained. Danny smiled. As he put danniell in her crib he walked up to his dad and gave him a small hug. "thanks dad this is the best birthday present ever." He was about to go back to his room when his dad called him back. "oh Daniel I almost forgot." Danny turned back to his dad. Vlad smiled. "after your friend Samantha leaves your party were going to throw one here for Kathrine and skulker if its okay." He said smiling. Danny smiled back. Vlad new that Danny had ghost friends that also wanted to celebrate his sons birthday. Samantha Manson was his only human friend here. "Thanks dad you're the best." And with that Danny left for his room leaving Vlad with his new baby daughter. "Danielle." He whispered. Rubbing his daughters little hairs back.


	3. Chapter 2

Well to clear things up Danny Is now 13 in this chapter. And Danielle is 7 years old. I do not own Danny phantom or its characters they are owned by the king of cartoonists butch Hartman. And for those fans I know don't worry Danny will go to phantom academy soon.

Chapter 2

Vlad jumped with a start as he heard a loud crash. He jumped out of bed and in an instant his bed wear was replaced by the vampire outfit he wore in ghost form. He phased throughout the whole mansion only to lastly reach the training room he had built for Danny and Danielle. He looked to see Danielle still in her nightgown and teddy bear in her arms. Vlad flew up and put his hands on her shoulders. She jumped at once but calmed down once she saw it was her dad.

"Danielle what is going on?" he asked his daughter who had a look of worry in her eyes. "Danny came home about 2 hours ago from his date with sam." She explained now on the verge of tears. "he was crying and at once he ran into the training room and well." She pointed into the glass doorway. Vlad at once leapt into action. He reached the doorway to see Danny in his ghost form fighting a ghostly hologram of a large overweight ghost. Dannys normal hair was replaced by snowy white hair along with his electric green eyes. He wore his tie undone from the white button up shirt and his slacks were torn.

Vlad reached for the intercom and pushed the switch. "Daniel masters calm down." He bellowed. Danny looked over to see his dad. Only to turn back to the ghost he was fighting. He raised his right hand and in an instant a large explosion of ecto blasts were released from his hand. The ghost was no longer there. Danny turned around head down. As he walked to the door the white rings separated and changed his hair and eyes back to normal. Danny was almost knocked to the floor as Danielle hugged his stomach.

"Danny are you okay did the simulation hurt you?" she asked. Vlad laughed in his mind. He knew for a fact that Danielle was very protective over her older brother. Danny looked at her and showed her a sad smile. "its okay Danni everything is okay." He said as he shut down the simulator and gravity settings. Vlad had bought the family a training room to help with strength power and speed. So far Danny had mastered it all. Vlad put his hand on dannys shoulder as the black rings separated themselves and changed him back. "Daniel are you okay what was that about?" he asked his son only for Danny to lean against the wall.

A few minutes later

The masters family sat in the main living quarters of the mansion. Danny and Danielle sat on one couch while Vlad sat across from them in his loveseat. "so Daniel whats wrong?" vlad asked Danny who was rubbing his hands nervously. Danny sighed sadly. "sam and I broke up." He said causing vlad and Danielle to gasp. "what happened?" Vlad asked taking a seat next to Danny. Danny frowned. "i don't know I went to go and talk to her and I saw her with some weird guy named gregor."(yes I added that douchebag in the story.) Vlad and danielle both grew angry looks but vlads only lasted for a fraction of a minute. He put his hand on his sons shoulder. "Daniel can I tell you something?" he asked seeing Danny now giving him full attention. Vlad looked at the ground sadly as he reached in his robes and handed Danny a picture.

Danny looked at it and immediately recognized vlad and two people. "my birth parents." He said smiling. Vlad nodded. "did I ever tell you about the day I met and fell in love with your mother?" he asked. Dannys eyes went wide. "no you didn't." he said looking at the picture. Vlad smiled as he took another picture out of his inside pocket. As Danny looked at It he smiled he recognized Vlad and his mother. Danielle looked at it and squealed. "Aaaawwww you two look so cute together." She said causing Danny to chuckle and Vlad to blush.

Vlad smiled. "I was always hanging out with her and jack your birth father." He said smiling. "well after the accident I told you both about I lost my chance with her." He said wiping a tear from his eye. Danielle walked up to Vlad and gave him a hug. "don't worry daddy you have us now." Vlad smiled as Danny joined in. after they had a talk Danielle was sent to bed. Danny was about to go as well until his dad called him back. "Daniel let me say something." Vlad said as Danny sat back down. "youre going to phantom academy in two months and just remember." Vlad then put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "you don't need to date a human to be happy." As he said this Danny shriveled. "wait are you saying date a ghost?" he asked.

Vlad shrugged. "its up to you. Maybe youll meet someone like young Kathrine." Vlad said smiling. Danny smiled back. "just don't let her hear you call her that dad she hates that name." he explained. "she goes by kitten now." Vlad nodded understanding. Vlad hugged his son and sent him off to bed. As soon as Danny was gone vlad pulled out the picture he had shown Danny. "Maddie you would have been proud of your son." And at that moment decided to crash on the couch it was comfier anyway.


	4. Chapter 3

hope you all didnt have to wait to long for the next chapter. i do not own danny phantom or its characters.

chapter 3

two months later.

Vlad wandered the hall heading up to Danny's room. his heart skipped a few beats. this was the day clockwork had told him about. he still heard the master of time telling him about dannys future. as Vlad walked the halls he couldnt help but smile. the day clockwork had brought danny into his life changed him completely. he used to think only getting even and revenge on jack fenton but now thanks to having a son and a daughter later on it taught him that there was more than that kind of thing. he reached dannys room and opened the door. he noticed at once Danny wasn't in his bed. He looked around the room and could not find any trace of Danny. After he shut the door he heard a bang and a small explosion. Vlad smiled.

"I am the box ghost." The blue holographic image screamed now at the highest setting. Danny noticed at once if the real box ghost was like this hed be in trouble. He wore the same outfit he wore in the first 9 levels but now he was stronger more buff. And with 30 times gravity on setting Danny smiled as he had guessed right. "this is going to be fun. Danny put his hands up in the air and screamed at the top of his lungs. "im going ghost." At that moment the white rings formed around him and split showing his black hair and blue eyes change to white hair and green eyes.

Vlad smiled as he watched his son in the simulation. "Hopefully he doesn't wear himself out too much." Vlad said with a worried look. Just then a voice he knew all to well spoke up behind him. "You've done well Plasmius." He turned to see clockwork standing there still the same as when he had seen him the first 13 years of Danny's life. "hello clockwork." Vlad said turning to the time ghost. Clockwork smiled back. "hello to you as well." He said taking in a hand shake. They both went back to watching Danny fight with all he could muster. "not bad for a boy whos been doing this all night." Clockwork said causing Vlad to smile. "well hes been working hard for the academy hes going to." Vlad explained. He admitted he didn't like it when Danny pulled off all-nighters. But if Danny was willing to do it Vlad would let him.

"So when does he leave?" vlad asked clockwork who was watching his son carefully. Clockwork was about to answer when he turned around just in time to catch Danielle. "uncle clockwork!" she shrieked as she embraced the hug he was giving her. "hello young Danielle so how is school?" he asked already knowing the answer. "great im getting all A's in my classes." She said smiling. Clockwork patted her head. "good job then young lady." He said smiling. "perhaps when youre older you can go to the same school Danny is going to."

Danielle looked down with a frown. "youre here to take him away aren't you?" she asked fighting back tears. Clockwork gave a smile as he nodded. "why are you crying young one?" he asked danielle pulling up her chin with a finger. She sniffled. "how long Is he going to be gone?" she asked sadly. Clockwork only chuckled. "only until 4:30 young one." He said standing up. Danielles face lit up. Vlad looked at clockwork with a slightly confused expression. "hes not going to stay there?" he asked the time ghost. Clockwork shook his head. "no if he were a full ghost he would have to stay with the battle partner he is assigned." Clockwork explained. The ground shook causing them all(even clockwork) to jump. They looked in to see the hologram holding Danny down on the ground.

"Danny!" Danielle and Vlad both screamed. They were both ready to change into their ghost forms and go into action until clockwork stopped them. "wait look." He said pointing at the room with his staff. They all looked inside to see dannys eyes glowing brighter. Danny then let out a huge wail as the room shook even more and the hologram on his knees covering his ears. The white rings changed Danny to his human form but only for a short while. Vlad looked to see Danny change back to his ghost form. "he really has been practicing hasn't he?" clockwork asked smiling at Danny as he threw punches faster and faster.

Vlad smiled. "yes hes been training for this day for almost 5 years now clockwork." He explained. At that moment the simulation timing ended just in time for Danny to blast the box ghost into nothing. Danny walked out with a towel on his neck. He at once noticed everyone staring at him. "morning dad Danielle clockwork." He said changing back to his human form. Clockwork smiled. "are you ready for today Danny?" the time ghost asked smiling. Danny nodded. "ready as ill ever be." He answered.

Clockwork then raised his hand as a red box materialized into dannys arms. He looked at Vlad and Clockwork with a confused look. Vlad smiled. "go ahead Daniel open it." Danny smiled as he set it down on a table nearby. Danielle stood up on a chair next to him to see what it was. As the lid came off both Danny and Danielle both gasped in shock. Danny held up a black leather jacket with white sleeves and a white hood. He saw on the right side of the jacket had a white letter D with an inverted P inside of it. He put it on and immediately and felt a tad bit heavier.

"it was meant to be weighted to get you prepeared." Clockwork smiled indicating to his dad. Danny smiled and hugged his dad. Vlad smiled and hugged his son. Danny let go of his dad and hugged his little sister. "don't worry Danielle ill be back later. Maybe we can go out for ice cream later when I get back." Danielle smiled. "okay." She said running upstairs to her room. Danny then turned to hug his dad. "ill see you later Daniel and have a wonderful day at the academy okay." Vlad said smiling at his son. Danny smiled back and transformed into his ghost self. He then turned to clockwork and nodded. "so we ready to go?"


	5. Chapter 4

Well I know some of my fans who have commented on this story are going to love this chapter why you ask youll see. I do not own Danny phantom or its characters.

Chapter 4.

Danny flew in the direction clockwork had pointed him to on his way. On the bright side hell see skulker and kitty again. he smiled at the thought. After he and sam had broken up his friends had been there to help him. And this year if needed he would be there for them. As he flew a large building came into his view. He flew faster until he landed at the entrance. He looked up to admire the beauty of the building. It was made up of a strange metal you couldn't find in the human world.

He was so busy when he opened the door he had run into another student. He rubbed his head and looked at the kid he had ran into. He saw a girl who wore a grey hoodie unzipped showing a grey tank top with a black kitten on it. As well as tight black jeans and a blue backpack and a guitar case He couldn't tell her hair length seeing as the hood was up and a small bit of blue hair covered her left eye. "I am so sorry." He said grabbing her stuff and handing it to her. She stood there for a moment and stared at Danny for a minute. Finally her look turned into a scowl. "watch where youre going dipstick." She said picking taking her guitar case from Danny and walking away.

Danny turned to the direction she was leaving in. "sorry again." He said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Making friends already huh Danny?" Danny turned towards the voice smiling. He recognized it immediately. Behind him stood a girl with pale grey skin as well as a black leather jacket and a red scarf. Next to her was a large muscular ghost with fiery green hair in a mullet. He had a pair of black combat boots long leather pants and also wore a black leather jacket only his had a bull's-eye on the right side of it. "hey guys." He said getting a warm hug from kitty and a fist bump from skulker.

Danny and his friends had a long conversation about their summer. Skulker had a nice summer away from his island deep in the ghost zone and kitty had gone to france. "and I finally made a new years resolution." She squealed giggling. Danny looked at skulker questioningly. He smiled at Danny showing off a small ring on his right finger. Kitty did the same. Danny's heart skipped a beat. "you guys are dating now?" he asked smiling. They both blushed. "you remember johnny by chance?" skulker asked seeing the rage in dannys eyes. Johnny 13 was a greasy haired lowlife biker who had dated kitty for a short time. Neither skulker or Danny liked him at all when they first saw him.

"yeah I do what happened to him?" Danny asked as they walked through the courtyard. Kitty scowled. "he was cheating on me with some girl he met in Kentucky so I dumped his butt." She said triumphantly. Danny smiled. Skulker continued on. "well after a while one thing led to another so now kitty and I are going steady." He said pulling kitty under his arms. Kitty put her hand on skulkers chest. Danny smiled at his friends he new they liked eachother from the moment they first met. He knew they would lead somewhwere.

As they walked along they heard a loud beeping noise going off. "well we better get going to the mess hall." Kitty said flying with skulker and Danny behind her. When they reached the mess hall they all took a seat next to one another. "hey masters your in my seat." Dannys eyes glowed in anger as he turned around to see one face he really didn't want to see. "whats that supposed to mean vortex?" the green ghost smirked at Danny grabbing him by the scruff of the shirt. "you heard me your in my seat." He said pulling Danny closer. At once a fist met vortexes face making him let go of Danny. Danny grinned as he saw skulker smiling.

Vortex glared. "oh sure protect the little guy you idiot." He said pointing at skulker. A crowd was forming. Skulker stood up glaring at vortex. "and you wonder why I don't hang out with you anymore." He said knuckles turning white. Danny remembered vividly skulker and vortex used to be friends at one point until abet went out of hand. Vortex left skulker alone in the abandoned area of the ghost zone. And Danny had helped him out of that problem. Sure skulker still fought but it was for defence now not for power or to show who was boss.

"whats going on here?" everyone in the crowd gasped as a man in a white coat and hat came into view. Danny recognized him at once due to clockworks warnings. "principle walker sir." Vortex said now shriveling in fear. Walker stood there glaring at vortex. "so still picking fights eh vortex?" walker said towering over the bully. Vortex sat down now stuttering. "if today wasn't the first day I would give you a months detention. But instead you can take a seat over here next to professor technus." He said pointing to a green man with white hair pointed back.

Vortex groaned as he took a seat next to the teacher. Soon the room quieted down as down from the hall came the headmaster. Danny smiled as he knew from the start. "hello students." Clockwork said causing the school to erupt with applause and cheers. Danny was applauding the most though. Soon it died down. Clockwork continued. "you are all here because you wish to become more powerful ghosts and spirits of the ghost zone. Well let me say this." He said causing the school to go quiet. "as a comic book said once with great power comes great responsibility."

Danny smiled. "he really does know everything." He said in his head. "while you are here at phantom academy you will not only learn how to use your powers but to control them." Danny listened in. "you will also learn how to work with team work." He said now pointing to two other ghosts. Danny gasped. Both of them were legends of the ghost zone. The first was the greek goddess Pandora. The other was a knight dressed in black armor surrounded by purple fire. Clockwork continued. "these two are your combat coaches. They will be giving you all assignments on how to use your abilities wisely." Clockwork explained.

Danny shivered with excitement. Two of the most powerful ghosts in the whole ghost zone he would be learning from. Clockwork then turned the time over to the legendary figures. The first to speak was the fright night. "first things first. Im sure youre all so sure that just because you've all practiced means youre ready for combat." He said Danny now really in depth of the lecture. "well now that you all know most of your abilities this is where the fun comes in." he turned to Pandora who spoke like a volcano erupting.

"each of you starting tomorrow will be assigned a combat partner. Someone to spar with and train with." She said continuing on. "that person will be assigned to you until the end of the year. And possibly you will know that person so well you may not want to leave that persons side." She said smirking. As they explained more and more Danny couldn't help but think that this year was going to be one of the best of his whole life.

And with that I must end for now don't worry I will update when I can.

Now for the questions why is skulker a friend of Danny. Because I originally saw him as a bully but I thought over rated so I amped it up a bit.

And I hope you all are happy I sorta brought ember in a little bit early. Don't worry she and Danny will meet up again. If you have any questions please PM me or leave a question in the comments.

Blackwood108 is outta here.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few minutes later.

After the assembly it was time for lunch. Danny walked the halls until he came to his locker. It took him a while to put in the combo but finally got it to open for him. "hey Danny." Danny jumped and hit his head on the edge of his locker door. "ow dammit." He cursed. As he rubbed his head he turned to see where the voice was coming from. His heart sunk to his stomach. A girl with green skin and long black hair with a purple shirt and pants was standing there. "oh no not her." Danny said in his head. "hi Desiree." He said sulkingly. She smiled back. "im so glad I get to see you again. A whole summer without seeing the man of my dreams was torture." She said seductively. Danny held back the urge to throw up.

"yeah I could've used another 5 months without you." He said under his breath. Desiree rubbed her arm. "so hey are you doing anything after school?" she asked. Danny frowned.(although on the inside he was happy he had made plans for Danielle.) "yeah sorry dez but I am. Im going to be hanging out with my little sister. That and im going to be training even harder this year so I really need to stay focused." He explained. Desiree sighed. "okay well another time then." She said smiling she turned and ran towards her friends waving at danny. "see ya Danny." As soon as she was gone Danny shut his locker door and started hitting his head into the door repeatedly.

About an hour later.

Danny sat with kitty and skulker in the mess hall eating his burger. He groaned. He had already told them everything that happened. "you think that after 5 months in Arabia Desiree would find some other moron to annoy the heck out of." He hissed through teeth. Kitty and skulker turned to him. "if you ask me dude you're over reacting." Skulker said taking a bite of pizza. Kitty swallowed a bit of her salad. "Big time Danny I mean how obsessed can Desiree be?" She asked. Danny looked up not even looking at his friends. "she already has names for our future kids. " both skulker and kitty stopped eating and looked at Danny who now looked at them. "and our kids kids." He added sulkingly. Skulker spit out his pizza in shock and kitty just stared.

Skulker rubbed the back of his neck. Kitty was was just awestruck. "wow youre right." Skulker said staring at Danny wide eyed. "she is nuts." Kitty finished skulkers sentence taking a bite of her salad. Danny slammed his head into the table and grumbled. "beg your pardon ?" skulker said smirking. Danny sat up and gazed into space. "I said its not that I hate Desiree its just I think shes annoying as hell." He said putting his chin on his hand. Kitty put a hand on Dannys shoulder. "well what else is stopping you?" she asked. Danny looked at his friends now giving them full attention. "the reason I don't wanna date is because I haven't met the right girl yet." He said messing up his hair. Kitty smiled.

"cmon Danny you know you will." Danny looked at her with a sad look that quickly turned to a grin. That was one thing that both boys knew was kittys smiles turned frowns upside down. She continued on. "I used to think the same thing until I started dating skulker." She looked up to see skulker hold her in his arms. "so don't give up its not the end of the world." Danny thought about it. He was only 14 so of course he still had time. He nodded. "thanks kitty I appreciate it."

After Danny got his schedule from the office he ran outside the door of the school and flew as fast as he could back home. "sooner I get away from Desiree the…" he crashed into something solid and fell on his back on a floating rock in the ghost zone. "oh no." he looked to see notebooks and pencils and books falling down to the edge of the far frozen. He got up at once and flew at breakneck speed down after the falling supplies he focused his energy and cloned himself into 6 Danny's each grabbing everything before it hit the ground. They each flew up and reached the owner.

All six hearts sunk to their feet. The girl that Danny had ran into was standing there looking at him as if she was trying to understand a long lost language . They formed into one Danny and handed her stuff over. She took it still looking at Danny. "um." Danny stuttered over and over until he spoke. "sorry about that." He said rubbing his neck. Her look changed immidiatly changed. "watch where youre going you idiot I could've lost all my stuff in the snow below." As she screamed her eyes glowed so green you couldn't see her pupils anymore. Danny raised his hands in the air.

"look I said I was sorry what else do you want from me?" he asked now actually angry. She raised her hand now glowing blue. "maybe if you were watching where you were going I wouldn't have to deal with you all the time." She said flipping the bit of hair covering up her eye. Dannys eyes glowed green. "oh so its my fault im the bad guy here?" he asked now floating ready in case this girl tried anything. She glared and scowled at him. "just stay out of my way dipstick. You and whoever Is assigned to be your partner because if youre not careful." In a flash of speed faster than Danny could tell she grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt with both hands and brought him so that he was staring into her eyes. "I will mop the floor with you dipstick." She said through gritted teeth and with venom in her voice."

She let him go and flew off In the opposite direction of him. Dannys heart was racing. "she was fast too fast." He said to no one. He floated up to the masters ghost portal and floated through. "maybe if I trained at 50 times gravity in the training room maybe ill have a chance against that girl." He stopped. "whoever she is." As he walked up and opened the door to the lap he was at once knocked to the ground his neck being crushed. "Danny!" he heard Danielle squealing and crushing the afterlife out of him. "Now now Danielle let him breath." He felt his dad pry his sister off of his neck. Danny looked up to see his sister smiling ear to ear. "jeez Danni I was only gone for 5 hours." Danny said rubbing his neck. Danielle laughed. "not my fault it felt like forever." She said putting her hands behind her back.

Danny smiled. "well how about that ice-cream I promised." Danielle's eyes widened. "I'll go get my jacket." She said phasing through the celling. Vlad chuckled. "so my boy how was the first day make any new friends?" Danny sighed. "no I think I made a new enemy though." He said setting his stuff down. He explained the whole day from the assembly to desiree all the way down from a few minutes ago. Vlad frowned. "do you know this girls name?" he asked stroking his short beard. Danny shook his head. "nope not until tomorrow when were assigned battle partners." He explained on their way upstairs. Vlad nodded his head. "well just remember what I taught you Daniel. Put others before yourself.

Danny smiled. "I know dad." He turned as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Im ready." Danielle said zipping up her red hoodie. Danny opened the door for her and smiled. "well be back dad. I have my phone in case there is a problem" he said waving. "see you later daddy." Danielle said waving along with Danny. Vlad stood outside his Wisconsin home waving to his kids as Danny got in his nightshade Ferrari. "have fun kids remember to be home by at least 7." He said shouting. As Danny took off towards the town over vlad watched Dannys car until it disappeared among the hills.

If some of you are wondering why I made desiree the weird stalker girl let me say its because im getting even with a certain author. she messed with my favorite character(ember.) in a story now im messing with hers. Anyway keep reading and reviewing. And ill keep updating I promise the next chapter I think you all will find…interesting.


	7. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Danny and Danielle got home later that night both with bags in hand.(as in Danielle with dozens.) Once Vlad gave the look they explained a sale going on at the mall. "50 percent off everything." Danielle said causing Vlad to smile. He looked at Danny holding only two bags. "what do you have there Daniel?" Vlad asked stroking his beard. Danny smiled. "well that jacket you gave me helps me a lot." Danny said smiling. "but tin order to be faster than that girl and other combatants I need to be lighter." He then opened the bag to show a white sleeveless jacket.

"very good Daniel but what about your insignia?" Vlad asked with a bit of interest. Danny smiled and looked in the other bag. He pulled out a black jump suit with white gloves and boots. On its chest was his logo. "custom made." He said smiling. Vlad grinned at his sons handywork. "so who do you want as a battle partner Daniel?" Vlad asked as they got ready for dinner. Danny shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He said getting the dinner on the table.

"I guess I could go with kitty. Shes cool level headed and knows hand to hand combat." He explained. "then theres skulker good with weapons technology everything." He then smiled and looked at his dad. "did you know those two are dating now?" Vlad looked at his son. "what when did this happen?" he asked with curiosity. Danny explained what his friends had told him. "well good for them." Vlad said chuckling. "I always new those two would end up together." Danielle said walking up behind them.

Danny smiled. "I think we all did." He said laughing. After dinner was done and cleaned up Danny went to work on training. "just remember Daniel go easy on the training alright?" Vlad said in a concerned voice. Danny smiled. "I know dad I only need about two hours training." And with that Danny went in the training room. Vlad smiled. "hey daddy?" vlad turned to see Danielle walking down the stairs in a sparkly black dress. "What do you think of my dress?" she asked doing a little twirl. Vlad picked up his daughter and put her on his shoulder laughing. "you look wonderful Danielle." He said looking at her smile. "what do you say while your brother is training we go out for dessert?" he asked watching her face beam.

The next day.

Danny and his friends made their way to the school arena. When they reached it all their mouths dropped to the floor. It wasn't like anything Danny would've expected. It was like a huge coliseum all made of a grey metal and stone. At the top sat all the teachers and headmaster. They each took a seat. Danny saw all the students all watching ready for a show. Danny smiled. "ill give em a show." He said to himself. He kept his eyes peeled for the blue haired girl. He saw her in a small corner away from most of the kids. He smiled. He had over four hours of training in the training room the previous night.

Skulker turned to him. "something wrong dude?" Danny turned to face him. "nothing at all man im just really nervous that's all." He said rubbing the back of his neck. At that moment they heard horse whinnies and turned just in time to duck. The fright knight and his nightmare ride into the middle of the arena. Once he landed blue flames erupted next to him revealing Pandora. "welcome all students and future combatants." Pandora roared. And at that moment so did the whole arena. "im sure all of you are excited for your combat partners." Pandora announced receiving another round of applause. Danny turned to his friends smiling. Fright knight spoke up. "you will all be chosen a partner by your ecto energy level. Depending on how well your combat skills are you will be determined your battle level and your partner." He said indicating to a large score board. "your battles will be timed. The last person standing In the ring gets to move up to the next round. After two rounds you will be decided your partner." He continued. "if there are no questions we will return with your paring in combats." Pandora said turning to the direction.

Pandora and fright knight flew up to clockwork and the other teachers. "well boss whats the plan?" Pandora asked clockwork who was going through the list of combatants. His eyes immediately fell on Danny's name. "sir?" The fright knight said to clockwork with a worried tone. Clockwork looked up smiling. "First things first." Clockwork said handing the paper to technus and turning to Pandora and fright knight. "no matter what the costs make sure kitty and skulker on the list are partners." He said putting his hands behind his back. Fright knight spoke up. "What about the plasmius kid?" he asked with curiosity. Pandora spoke up. "As in Vlad plasmius?" She asked taking the list.

"Yes he is Vlad plasmius son. And for him give him a good challenge." Clockwork said smiling. Fright knight and Pandora looked at each other. "but the only person who would be powerful enough to deal with that power would be.." they stopped. "not going to happen clockwork." They all turned to see walker full of rage. "if you think you're going to partner my niece with that freak half breed then you're sadly mistaken." Clockwork smiled. "Then Im afraid your wrong walker. I had no intentions of doing that to you without your permission." Clockwork turned to face walkers glaring stare. "Besides I believe young plasmius is much more powerful than your dear niece don't you think?" the other teachers didn't know what to think as walkers blood boiled.

"What are you implying clockwork?" walker hissed through gritted teeth. Clockwork smiled. "I mean your niece couldn't handle the power of a half ghost." He said causing the others to gasp. Walker's anger increased. "you really want to fill your head with that kind of trash clockwork? Well put my niece against that kid first and we'll see who is right." As he said this he turned on his heels. Clockwork smiled as he turned to Pandora and fright knight. "make it so." He said causing them both to nod in approval. Clockwork then used his power to gaze into dannys future smiling. "show them what youre made of Danny." He said looking at Danny stretching preparing himself for one heck of a battle.

Well hope you all are excited for the battles to start. Hope im doing okay for this story. Comment and review on how im doing. And be sure to follow and comment when you all can. Blackwood108 is outta here.


	8. Chapter 7

Well now the moment you all have been waiting for the pairing of battle partners. Hope you all didn't have to wait too long for this update. I do not own Danny phantom or its characters.

Chapter 7

Skulker and kitty winced as they watched Danny warm up. "how can he stand doing that? Doesn't it hurt?" kitty whispered to her boyfriend. Skulker shrugged. "I guess not hes been doing 50 and counting." Danny smiled. "I can still hear you guys you know." They both jumped. Danny got up smiling. "so how many?" he said rubbing his arm. Skulker grinned. "78." Danny smiled. One arm pushups got his heart racing and charged up his power. "so Danny any suggestions?" skulker asked calculating the other combatants. "quite a few actually." Danny said looking and pointing at their enemies. "the girl in overalls is boxlunch." Daughter of the box ghost and lunchlady." He heard noises and turned to see kitty vomiting in a trash can.

Skulker at once ran to pat her on the back. When she was done she turned to Danny face full of discust. "that is soo wrong!" she bellowed. Danny laughed. "What is?" He asked. kitty scowled. "they had a kid?" she asked holding back the urge to throw up again. Danny and skulker both busted a gut laughing at the predicament. "anyway should anyone fight her just build up her anger. And then dodge till shes out of energy. Or act all weak until she starts quoting things like her dad." At that moment kitty ran to the same garbage can. Danny then explained vortexes power. "weather and emotions. Get him really mad so that he cant focus." Skulker nodded in agreement. "and he wonders why counseling didn't do him any good." He said laughing.

Danny was about to say something when fright knight and Pandora both flew down from the observatory. "students line up for evaluation." They all lined up in a single file line. Danny and his friends shook as Pandora walked to examine the students. When she reached Danny he was shaking in his shoes. She was one of the legendary figures of the ghost zone and she was staring at him as If she could just read him with her eyes. She smiled and winked. "don t worry young plasmius I know youll do well." She said putting her hands together. Danny could but only smile. The legendary Pandora knew who he was. At that moment his excitement was turned to fear again.

The fright knight looked at him with those burning red eyes. Danny couldn't tell what he was thinking behind the armor but it probably wasn't good. Finally the fright knight reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package he then handed it to Danny. "im not sure what the others see in you but it must be big for clockwork to want you to have this." He then turned and walked away. Danny opened it only to see a strange ring with a white skull on it. Kitty and skulkers faces as well as dannys were full of curiosity. Danny could only ask himself what it is.

Clockwork watched as Danny put the ring on. "are you sure that was a good idea clockwork?" technus asked the headmaster with worry. "after all that ring belonged to.." clockwork turned to face him. "I know who it belonged to technus otherwise I wouldn't give it to him." He said dryly. He turned back to watch as dannys aura changed. "so it will listen to you then Danny." Clockwork said in his mind. "as long as your ghost half lives so will the rings power." At that moment the alarm sounded for the assigning of evaluation partners. Clockwork smiled as he took a seat. At that moment walker had come back with the snacks.

Danny shook with excitement all over. This day he waited for so long to come around. No more hiding who he was no more holding back. This time he could show off all that he was made of. He looked at the giant board which showed the names of all the students in the arena. He smiled when he saw his name next to kittys and skulkers. At once he remembered why he was there. "Where's that girl at?" He asked himself looking around. He at once spotted her. She was wearing tight leather pants and skull boots. She wore a chocker along with her grey hoodie still unzipped and hood up. He smiled. "well see who is the toughest person here soon enough." He thought to himself.

He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and had a look of shock on her face. "hello again." Danny said with a smirk. She didn't answer but turned her look into a scowl. "look I just want to say good luck. That's all no insults or wise cracks anything." As he said this he stuck out his hand for a hand shake. She looked at it as if it was poisonous. But in the end accepted it. "im Danny Danny plasmius." He said smiling. She let go of his hand and picked up her guitar case. She then turned back to face him. "Ember Mclain." She said giving him an evil grin. "and youll be screaming that when im breaking every bone in your body dipstick." She said walking away. Danny could only smile as he turned away. "so my rivals name is Ember Mclain." He said chuckling. "well good thing I practiced training all night."

She quickly turned the corner and put her self up against the wall dropping her guitar case. She put her hand to her chest as if she were having a heart attack. "wow." She said looking towards him talking to his friends. She blushed as she saw his smile. "ohh why does it gotta be him?" she asked herself. Sure she acted all tough and snotty on the outside. "but on the inside." She didn't even need to finish. It had happened when he had ran into her twice in a row it had happened when he had apologized two times in a row. She smiled closing her eyes. Ember Mclain had a crush.

Well a whole lot of questions.

"what is up with clockwork and that ring what will happen to our Danny and will he survive the elimination round? Will Danny be able to deal with two girls who have a thing for him? Find out Wednesday on Danny plasmius at phantom academy.


	9. Chapter 8

Well everyone today is the day the day of combat you all have been waiting for. We will find out the rank of some of our characters and possibly next chapter the pairing of combat partners. As I have read in a few of the comments you all want Danny paired up with ember. Well im not sure. Give me a few good reasons why they should be paired up in the comments. Let me say this chapter and the next one will be longer than the others. I do not own Danny phantom or its characters.

Chapter 8

Danny and his friends talked until fright knight and Pandora appeared in the middle of the ring. "everyone please quiet down." Pandora roared. Everyone all stood quietly so they could speak. "now then now that we have everyone's attention." Pandora said pointing up at the board above them. "this board will for now determine your sparing partners for this round." Fright knight explained. Pandora then spoke up. "this will not be your combat partners assignment this will simply determine your rank here at phantom academy. There are four total." She then raised her top left hand pointing to each finger. "4th class 3rd class and 2nd class and finally 1st class."

She said putting down her hand and raising her lower right hand. "first class meaning that so far you are the top of the food chain here at the school and fourth meaning the lowest." Fright knight then spoke up. "determining your rank will then depend on who you fight in the second round. Who ever wins the 2nd round is given the choice to pick their partners." Pandora spoke up. "those who lose the match will sit on the bench outside the ring to await being chosen." She said smiling. They then both looked at the students with joyful voices. "good luck to you all." They both said as they disappeared into flames. Danny and his friends looked up in time to see the scoreboard lighting up as faces danced around the screen. Danny felt his heart leap out of his chest with excitement.

Suddenly they all came to a stop dannys eyes scanned the board over. Kitty was going to fight boxlunch.(kitty is vomiting in the background by the way.) skulker was fighting vortex much to skulkers excitement. Ember was going to fight a Penelope spectra. And he…..his heart sunk down to his stomach he fought back the urge to throw up again. He was to his horror fighting Desiree. He felt skulkers hand on his shoulder. "dude I am so sorry." He said patting Danny on the back. Dannys face turned from as sulking frown to an evil grin. He started to chuckle then laugh and laugh somemore. Skulker and kitty looked at eachother with a worried look.

Danny stopped and looked at them both. "this is fantastic." He said smiling bringing them both in a hug. He noticed their confused expressions. "don't you guys see if I beat Desiree then I wont be assigned to her." He said flying backwards like a looney cartoon character. He then flew down and looked at his watch and the scoreboards. "I gotta get moving my battles up shortly." He turned and faced kitty and skulker. "good luck with your fights guys." Skulker looked at his girlfriend with an odd look. "do you think he needs a straight jacket?" he asked only to have kittys shrug as an answer.

Danny reached the entrance and was just about to open the door. "hey dipstick." He turned to see ember glaring at him with an evil grin. He smiled back the same way. "so what can I do for you ember?" he asked smiling. Ember grinned flipping the bangs out of her left eye. "just saying you better get out of this fight alive dipstick." She said popping her knuckles. "cuz I might still be hungry after your fight with walkers niece." Danny had a look of shock on his face. "wait Desiree is walkers niece?" he asked pointing his thumb in the direction of the arena.

Ember nodded. "yep so better make it out alive. I want to see how really strong you are." She said adjusting her hoodie. Danny smiled wickedly. "no problem and be ready because im not going easy on you just because youre a girl." Embers faced flushed red as she smiled. "ill take that as a compliment." Danny walked up to the door and put his hand on the switch. He then turned to see ember walking away. "hey ember." She turned to face him. "I know you and I don't really get along that well but thanks." He said smiling. Ember smiled back. "no problem babypop. And If you want to know a way to beat Desiree heres a hint." Danny turned to face her completely. "when all else fails make a wish." Danny was about to ask her what she meant when she turned on her heels.

Danny flew out towards the ring and landed on the right side of the arena. He looked to see Desiree in a grey battle outfit. She smiled. "hey Danny. Like what you see?" She asked slyly putting her hands on her hips. Danny fought back his breakfast that was trying to fight its way out of his stomach. "Hello Dez. And to be honest no I don't see Victoria justice in front of me." He said frowning. Desiree giggled. Kitty and skulker both face palmed themselves. Ember sat right behind them. "shes so stupid she doesn't realize it's a diss." She said to herself. Pandora appeared in flames in between the two teens. "well then are you two ready?" she asked. both teens nodded. Pandora turned to Danny and smiled. "well young plasmius are you ready?" she asked. Danny smiled and nodded. "if I might say really quick maam." Pandora cocked her head. "its an honor to meet one of the legendary figures of the ghost zone."

Pandora smiled. "thank you Daniel and thank you for your manners." She then bellowed. "and now the first of the battles. On my left is Desiree Asari." Desiree blew kisses and smiled as the crowd applauded. "and in this corner Danny plasmius." Dannys gut tightend. "well its now or never." He said quietly. He walked up feeling the looks of hundreds of kids watching him. He then stuck out his arms outward. "going ghost." He bellowed at the top of his lungs. The crowd roared as the blue white rings separated revealing his jumpsuit and hoodie. He then walked up smiling. Pandora smiled back. She turned to face the crowd. "now let me explain the rules of combat." She turned to face the board and pointed to it.

"the matches will be timed you both have at least 5 minutes to knock your opponent out of the ring. The person who wins this round will advance to the next battle." She turned to face the bleachers behind her. "the loser will take a seat over there and await to be chosen by a winning teammate in round two." She then flew up in the air and faced everyone. "let the match begin." At that moment Pandora disappeared and Danny readied himself.

Danny made the first move and teleported behind Desiree hoping to get an advantage. Desiree smashed her elbow into his ribs. Danny stepped back and held it in only to get back into action. He flew as fast as he could throwing a punch and a kick only to have desiree dodge both and deck Danny hard in the face knocking him over. Before he could get back up a larger hand the size of a minivan grabbed him and started squeezing the afterlife out of him. He followed it realizing it belonged to desiree. She smiled menacingly as she brought him close to her face.

"Since theres only two more minutes until times up Danny ill answer those questions going on in that cute little head of yours." She said sweetly. Danny struggled to get free only to realize she was too strong. She smiled. "do you know what my power is Danny my sweet?" she asked. Danny threw up in his mouth. "you see Im a genie as you could tell. But I was up all night granting wishes near a wishing well in the human world." She said smiling. "the more wishes I grant the more powerful I get." She raised Danny higher in the air and dropped him in the air. he then felt her hand smash him down into the ground. At that moment he screamed in pain.

Ember watched in horror as Danny struggled to get free of desirees grip. "cmon babypop fight back do something." She said putting her hands to her mouth. Danny fought with all his might to get free but with no luck. "is there anyway to get free at all?" he asked himself in his head. "just how many wishes did she grant last night?" at that moment it hit him. Embers clue. "hey dezzy" she looked at him immediately at being called that. "how bout you grant me a wish. I wish everyone here except you and me had earplugs." He said smiling. Desiree having no choice snapped her fingers. Danny looked around smiling at his handywork looked at desiree. She looked down at him just in time to get an earful of a blast of sound coming from Danny.(ghostly wail.)

Ember watched in awe as desiree dropped Danny who was now floating in the air and started floating backwards covering her ears. She then saw Danny clone himself into 4 copies who joined in the attack. Desiree then tripped and fell out of the ring. The crowd cheered as Danny floated down and merged his clones together. Pandora appeared next to Danny smiling. "ladies and gentleman our first winner Danny plasmius. As the crowd roared and applauded more and more Danny could only smile as he passed out on the ground.


	10. Chapter 9

Wow lots of suspense in that last chapter. I think you all will love this chapter and the next. I do not own Danny phantom or its characters.

Chapter 9.

Danny woke up and realized he was on a bed. "So he wakes now huh?" he looked up to see kitty and skulker around him. Skulker was covered in bandages and had wires sticking out of his arms and legs. "we were worried you wouldn't wake up Danny." Kitty said voice full of sadness. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "You've been asleep for four weeks." Danny's eyes went wide. "Four weeks?" he screamed falling out of his bed. He looked up once he heard laughter. He saw kitty handing skulker a 20 dollar bill. "I told you he would fall out of his bed." Skulker laughed. Danny looked at them in confusion. Skulker smiled. "Don't worry dude you've only been asleep for an hour." He said laughing. The next thing he knew skulker was blasted backwards by an ecto blast.

He looked at skulker and kitty. "so what happened with your guys battles?" he asked rubbing his arm. Kitty frowned. "skulker lost his battle with vortex." She then smiled. "but with a cost." Danny looked at skulker with a confused look. Skulker grinned. "let's just say you owe me bigtime dude." He said. Danny looked at them with confusion. Suddenly something hit him. "whens embers battle?" he asked with a worried tone. He wanted to see embers strength. Kitty pointed to the doorway. "its going on right now.

Danny got up out of bed only to feel a sharp pain in his side. Kitty at once grabbed under his arm skulker joined in. "Danny you should be in bed." Kitty said already pushing Danny back to the bed. Danny pushed kitty and skulker out of the way. "I need to get out there." He said flying out to the room. Kitty and skulker flew behind him. "Danny what's the deal?" skulker asked trying to keep up with Danny. Danny made it just in time to see ember on the ground being held down by a red haired girl. Danny got a good look at the girl to realize that was Penelope spectra. Danny flew down near the ring.

Ember was being held down by spectras knee. Danny looked up to see that ember only had 3 minutes left on the clock. "ember!" she looked to see Danny. Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Danny what are you doing?" she shrieked as Penelope picked her up and smashed her on the ground. Danny's eyes widened. He screamed as he saw her lifeless. "cmon ember get up!" he yelled over everyone screaming. She didn't respond. "cmon ember you promised we would fight Im not going to lose that chance." Her eyes fluttered open. "youre not a quitter!" he yelled. Spectra picked up ember by her hoodie raising her fist ready to end the fight. Only when she brought her fist down her punch was caught. Her face had a look of shock as ember brought her fist to meet spectras jaw.

At that moment Danny smiled. "cmon ember show them what youre made of." At that moment skulker and kitty along with Danny started to chant her name(you all should've seen this coming.) "Ember Ember Ember Ember." Danny stopped chanting as soon as he heard the whole school chanting. He took a look at ember and spectras fists in eachothers grip only ember was winning. Ember grabbed spectra and threw her up in the air. at that moment faster than Danny could see ember whipped out a blue guitar. She smiled up at Penelope who was floating above the ring.

Danny looked down at ember to see her take off her hood and to his surprise a burst of flame erupted from her hair. She teleported up to where spectra was and grabbed her by the scruff of the sweater. "you know the old phrase Penelope?" she asked punching her enemy in the gut and releasing a loud guitar riff blasting spectra back to the ground. "if you cant take the heat stay out of the kitchen." She said smashing her foot down on spectras stomach. Ember looked up at the clock to see she had one minute left. She grabbed spectra by her hair and brought her head up so their eyes were the same level. "do you know why im so powerful now?" she asked seeing the fear in spectras eyes.

"its because theyre all chanting my name. the more people chant the more powerful I become." She said smirking. She then decked Penelope so hard not holding back she went flying out of the ring. Pandora flew down smiling. She raised up embers left hand. "and the winner of this round ember mclain." Danny could make out people chanting her name more and more. Ember put her hood back on fixing the bangs so they covered her left eye again. She hopped out of the ring and put her guitar back in its case. "nice job back there." she jumped and looked behind her. Danny stood there arms folded and in human form. "don't expect me to thank you dipstick." She said scowling. Danny smiled. No problem I just cant wait for our fight if it happens." He said putting his hands behind his back like his father always did.

"well thanks for a good show." Danny said turning away walking towards his friends. Ember turned away and blushed. Then as quietly as she could whispered: "thanks Danny." She said smiling. In the teachers area walker was quieter then usual. Everyone knew what was eating at him. He had challenged the headmaster to a bet and lost. At that moment clockwork came in arms full of papers. He handed them to walker whos face was full of anger. "now im going to need all of this done by the Wednesday." Walkers mouth dropped in shock. "but today is Monday this will take me forever to get done." He complained.

Clockwork smiled. "then id get started then now wouldn't i?" he said looking over the arena. He smiled seeing Danny talking to his friends. He looked over at the bench and as he predicted Desiree was on there along with spectra and box lunch. He looked at the list to see skulkers name on the bench list. His mind calculated what he was up to and smiled. "I don't think walkers going to like who his niece is paired up with Pandora." He said grinning ear to ear. Pandora looked at him with a confused expression. "whys that?" she asked all arms folded. Clockwork turned to face her. "because whoever it is will be causing walker more and more grief." He said winding up a switch on his staff. "anyway back to the matter at hand has every winning student been evaluated?" he asked technus. He nodded. "yep surprisingly no 4th classes this year." Clockwork smiled. "good get ready to announce it then."

Danny was getting patched up by kitty when the alarm went off. He looked up at the board as names came acrossed.

Spectra 2nd class

Boxlunch 3rd class.

Kathrine(kitty.) 2nd class.

Skulker 2nd class.

Vortex 1st class.

Ember 1st class.

Danny 1st class.

Dannys eyes widened. He stuttered until he exploded with joy. "im in first class!" he yelled at the top of his lungs over the applause. Kitty and skulker shook hands with him. "congrats dude." Skulker said smiling. Kitty gave Danny as small hug. "I knew you'd make it to first I just knew it." Danny looked over at ember who was smiling. He walked up in front of her smiling. She scowled. "well looks like well be fighting in the next round." He said rubbing his neck. Ember fought back her blush. "yep and remember I have a lot of fans now theyll all be chanting my name. so be ready dipstick. Don't hold back like what you did with Desiree." She then walked away smiling once Danny couldn't see her face blush.

Now people don't be mad at me because the fight between ember and Danny will be in the next chapter so please don't hate me. Now many of you are wondering why skulker lost his match with vortex. Why does Danny owe him? Well all will be answered next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

Okay everyone this is it the pairing of partners hahahahahahahaha I know many of you have been waiting for this moment. So I don't own Danny phantom or its characters blah blah blah. BRING THE NOISE!

Chapter 10

The students were given an hour break to get something to eat and take a rest. Danny sat with kitty and skulker as usual. He looked around with a worried look. "What's wrong Danny?" Kitty asked putting down her salad. Danny kept looking around but answered anyway. "wheres Desiree?" he asked with a concerned tone. Skulker smiled. "in the teachers lounge with walker no doubt getting chewed out." He explained taking a bite of pizza. Danny sighed in relief. "thank goodness." He said scarfing down fries and a burger. He swallowed and smiled. "today is awesome don't you agree?" he asked getting a strange look from kitty and skulker. "I mean after this fight I wont have to worry about Desiree anymore." He said pumping his fists in the air. skulker smiled. "There's more to it than that Danny." He said taking a sip of his milkshake. Danny looked at him puzzled. "Whaddya mean skulker?" he asked.

Kitty smiled taking her boyfriend's arm. "Skulker lost to vortex because he was saving you the trouble of being assigned to Desiree." She said taking a bite out of a cookie. Danny looked at them both now more confused than ever. Skulker spoke up. "when he and I were fighting he had the upper hand he shocked me and rusted me everything." As he said this took another sip of his milkshake. Danny listened with interest.

Flashback.

Skulker was pounded into the ground and was held there by vortex. "cmon skull for brains. Get up and fight." Skulker tried as he might couldn't get up. Vortexes strength was too much for him. Vortex grabbed skulker by the neck and smiled. "tell me whats your girlfriends name again?" he asked skulker now in fear. "cuz im going to be making her my partner after round two." He explained. Skulkers mind was racing in anger rage what would Danny do at a time like this? All at once an idea popped into his head. He gritted his teeth pretending to be angered. "you'll stay away from Desiree or ill snap your neck." He said fake venom in his voice. Vortex grinned. "so Desiree is her name huh?" he asked face full of joy. He then grabbed skulker and with one mighty toss chucked him out of the ring.

Present.

Danny and kitty were laughing. "and he bought it?" Danny asked wiping a tear from his eyes. Skulker smiled. "yep he was so busy talking on his phone he didn't even notice the names when the board announced the fights." He said chuckling. Danny smiled. "so what do I owe ya for this brave deed you have done?" he said chuckiling. Skulker thought about it for a while and smiled. "how bout kitty and I join you for the game this Sunday. Danny smiled. "sure why not." He said with cheer in his voice. Packers verses the bears was this weekend. "ill talk to my dad about it he probably wont mind anyway." He said grinning.

His eyes quickly turned to ember walking in. she took a seat far away from the other students. Danny picked up his tray and dumped the food. He walked up and sat on the opposite side of ember. She looked up and jumped back so that she fell off her seat. Danny rushed up. "I am so sorry ember I just wanted to talk." He said grabbing her hand. She shook his hand away from hers and glared. "are you out of your mind plasmius.?" She hissed. "hey I said I was sorry." He said folding his arms. "I just wanted to give you a few pointers in our fight coming up." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

Ember was taken aback by this but quickly returned to anger. "look dipstick I don't need pointers." She said adding a bit of venom in the last word. Danny shrugged and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and handed it to her. She looked at it with confusion and looked up at Danny. "that hoodie is getting in the way of your vision behind you and on the sides." He said now pointing to the box. "whats in there will help you out." Before she could ask Dannys was being called back to his friends.

Ember opened it up to see a hair tie made of pure ice. She stared at it for a long time. She took off the hoodie and all at once her hair went crazy like a bonfire. She grabbed the tie and tied her hair in a ponytail. She looked in the reflection of the vending machine and smiled. "I look pretty." She said giggling. She looked at Danny who was talking to his friends. She sighed sadly. "I think beating him up is going to be harder than I thought." She said as she made her way to the arena.

Danny and his friends made their way to the arena just in time to see ember enter the ring. Kitty smiled. "well its now or never." Danny looked at the board to see that he would be fighting against kitty. Skulkers face went pale white until kitty gave him a kiss on the cheek. "don't worry skulky Ill be fine." She said smiling. Danny looked up and much to his delight saw he would be fighting ember next. "you know I think its akward the way you two act around eachother." Kitty said getting a look from Danny. "whats that supposed to mean?" he asked. kitty shook her head and skulker face palmed himself. Kitty was about to answer when the bell rang for the fight to start.

Danny flew out towards the ring and as soon as he was above the ring transformed into his ghost form and freefalled into the ring. He landed on one knee and use one arm to brace himself. He looked to see ember with her guitar strapped to her back and her hair in a ponytail. "I see youre using my advice." He said smiling. Ember glared but slowly smiled back. "don't you go thinking that were on good terms because of this dipstick." She said throwing her hoodie in the air and blasting it with blue flame coming out of her hand. At that moment Pandora flew down and once again placed herself between the two.

"welcome to the first of the partners assignment match." She said receiving applause. As soon as it died down she spoke up again. "this is how the rules work. Unlike the last matches you will have ten minutes to knock your opponent out of the ring." She said pointing up at the board. "when you lose the match you will be assigned by random. When you win the match you will be given the option to either choose your combat partner or you may wait to be assigned." With that she turned to face Danny and ember. "are you two ready?" Dannys heart lept as he nodded. Ember did the same. Pandora grinned as she teleported out of the ring. And with that the match begun.

Ember flew towards Danny guitar raised ready to smash dannys skull in. Danny raised his hand up and created a small square ectoshield. Ember brought her guitar smashing down to the field throwing Danny back. He looked and in shock saw a crack in his shield. "she cracked my forcefield." He said to himself in shock. Ember saw in shock as Danny was still standing. "he survived that?" she asked herself in shock. Ember then flew at him again swinging her guitar only to have Danny dodge it. He then brought his elbow brining it down on the neck of the guitar(ember brought it up in a defensive position.) Danny flew back rubbing his arm. "that hurt." He said in pain. Ember looked up smiling but her smile disappeared when she saw a crack on the guitars neck. "he cracked the neck of my guitar?" she asked.

Kitty and skulker watched in awe as they saw their friend and his opponent going at it. "its like theyre one step ahead of eachother." Kitty said as Danny blocked a hit and ember doing the same. Skulker nodded. "that's not it. Theyre both holding back." Kitty looked at skulker in shock. "why would they?" she asked in disbelieve. Skulker smiled. "this is Danny were talking about. Hes always trying to do the good guy thing." He said explaining himself. "he didn't hit Desiree because he wasn't trying to." He said folding his arms.

Kitty questioningly looked at her boyfriend. Skulker continued. "and now hes doing the same with ember." He finished explaining. Kitty shook her head. "okay we know why Danny is holding back but why Is ember holding back? From what we saw she hates Danny." She said watching the match. Skulker smiled. "im not sure she does." He said getting a strange look from kitty. "what do you mean skulker?" she asked. skulker laughed. "do you remember why we used to fight a lot in the 2nd grade kitty? Why you used to tease me a lot?" kitty smiled. "yeah its because i…" she stopped. It hit her like a train wreck. "she likes him?" she asked seeing skulker nodding.

Danny and ember punched and dodged each others hits with only 2 minutes to go on the timer. Both were out of breath and were running out of energy. Ember looked up and smirked. "whats wrong dipstick getting tired already?" she asked laughing. Danny returned the wise crack. "well look whos talking." He said getting in another fighting stance. Ember prepared herself as well. Danny charged up the last bit of energy he could gather up and released his ghostly wail. Ember quickly countered it with a powerful guitar riff. At the moment the two hits collided the force was so great it knocked the two teens out of the ring.

The school watched in shock as both Danny and ember hit the ground at the same time. Ember landed on her back her guitar landing next to her. Danny also landed on his back changing back to his human form. The class erupted with applause of both teens. Kitty and skulker ran up to help Danny. And fright knight helped ember up. He then flew into the ring silencing all of the students. "it seems that we have a tie." He said causing the whole arena to fall into dead silence. He looked up at clockwork. Danny walked up to where the fright knight was. "clockwork what happens now?" Danny asked. ember appeared next to him. "yeah who won?" she asked the time ghost. Clockwork only smiled. "it was in fact a tie. So congratulations to both of you." He said causing the school to erupt in applause.

Danny and ember looked at each other with confusion. Clockwork raised his hand quieting down the arena. "the rules state that If the match is a tie then it is up to the headmaster to decide the outcome of the match." He said floating down to the two teens. He smiled. And then turned them to face the crowd. "and I say phantom academy say hello to the new battle pair Danny plasmius and ember mclain." Dannys gut twisted and embers heart lept out of her chest. Kitty and skulker both stood in shock not knowing what was going to happen next. Desiree broke down into tears. Clockwork then raised both teens arms in the air. Danny and ember looked at each other only to realize they had just been assigned as battle partners.

Well might I just say im glad so many of you saw this coming. I had planned to pair Danny and ember together anyway. But im glad many of us were on the same page. Just to be clear im not sure when ill be able to update but hopefully it will be soon. So until then to be continued in Danny plasmius at phantom academy.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Danny walked with a blank expression back to his seat in the stands. "what just happened?" he asked himself. This is one thing he hadn't expected. To be paired up with a girl who hated his guts. To have his most exciting battle end in a draw. "does the universe hate me or something?" he again asked himself. He couldn't put his finger on it. He thought back to the fight that had happened minutes ago. It was almost as if he and ember were on the same page. Then it hit him. She was holding back. "but why would she almost half the arena was chanting her name. why would she just hold back everything?"

His thougths were interrupted by the roar of the crowd. Vortex and kitty were in an all-out brawl nonstop. Danny watched as vortex released a bolt of lightning and kitty dodged it. She seemed to be light on her feet. Danny chuckled as he thought of kitty in a ballet outfit and vortex still losing. All at once a blasting windstorm picked up blasting kitty out of the ring. Danny looked at the clock to see vortex still had five minutes to go. Vortex smiled and flexed his arms. Danny rolled his eyes. "such a poser."

Pandora and fright knight appeared behind vortex who respectfully bowed. "well done young man." Pandora said dryly. Fright knight spoke up next. "and who would you like to be your combat partner?" he asked. Danny saw the evil smirk on vortexs face. Danny smiled. "this fruitloops going to go through with it." He thought to himself. Vortex grinned at skulker. Skulker glared back. "I choose Desiree." He said triumphantly. He waited for kitty to move towards him. But when she didn't and the real desiree moved up next to him he realized he had been pranked. Skulker and kitty both burst out laughing. Danny just snickered.

"very well." Pandora said smiling. "now we will assign partners to those who did not get a choice." She bellowed. Danny crossed his fingers now praying for his friends to get paired up. "the first team is Kathrine and skulker." Danny smiled as he saw kitty jump into skulkers arms both of them laughing. Pandora smiled at this. "the next and final team is Penelope spectra and boxlunch."(eeeeeewwwwwww. Creepyteam pair up I am so sorry I put this in the story.) the fright knight bellowed. Danny got up and flew down to his friends. "congratulations." He said smiling to them both. Skulker smiled. "thanks dude."

Ember floated the way to her home her heart and mind racing. She had no idea what had just happened. "does the universe hate me or something?" she asked herself. She walked into her house and set her guitar case down on the couch and went upstairs to change. She later came down with a black tanktop and robin blue sweats. She sat down next to her guitar pulling it out of its case. She looked at the crack that Danny had formed when he had attacked. "no one has ever been able to do that before." She said to herself. She got up guitar in hand and walked into the room next door. She turned on the light and looked at all the guitar pieces around her. She took a look at the guitar in her hands. "better get to work." She said taking a seat on a bench and putting the guitar on the table in front of her. She picked up a screwdriver and got to work. But while she worked one thing she couldn't get out of her mind was a certain ghost boy.

Danny brought his friends over to his place to hang out. They sat in his home theatre watching the nightmare on elm street remake. Kitty jumped when Freddy's claw jabbed Jesse from behind. Skulker put his arm around her making her feel a lot safer. Danny sat there eating pop corn and chips trying to get his mind off of recent events. "why was she holding back?" Danny asked himself in his head. "she knew my strength and power why didn't she fight with full force?" he then thought about every movment she performed when they fought.

He felt a tap on his shoulder interrupting his thoughts. He turned to see his sister with an irritated expression on her face. "what's up Danni?" he whispered. She frowned pointing outside the theater. "there's someone at the door to see you." She said with venom in her voice. Danny shuddered. Whenever she did that it never meant a good thing. He got up and followed her out through the maze of the castle. When he reached the door his heart burned in anger. There stood a girl in jeans and black combat boots. She wore a black and red miniskirt along with a black tank top. Her hair was cut short and had a small ponytail sticking up. "hey Danny." She said quietly. "hello sam." He said dryly.

Desiree floated the outskirts of the ghost zone holding back tears. Not only had she missed her chance at Danny but what was worse she had gotten partnered up with the dumbass of the ghost zone. She walked into her home. And headed upstairs to her room. she closed the door behind her and opened up her closet door. Ther stood a shrine of Danny. She smiled at her handmade Danny dolls and all the photos of Danny she had taken following him. She picked up a small zip lock bag of dannys hairs.(both white and black.) she closed the door and went to her dresser drawer and pulled out a note book. She had to get Danny back. And she would do anything in her power to get him to herself.

Well…..awkward. Very awkward. Let me say I think Desiree needs a size 8 straight jacket you know what im sayin. Any way read and review. Tell me how im doing with this story. If any of you have any ideas let me know. And by the way on a side note I am working on another story. It will be post pp so let me know what you all think. Blackwood out.


	13. Chapter 12

Hope you all didn't have to wait to long for this update. Many of you have loved this story and I have gotten a lot of happy pms well I love enjoying entertaining you guys with stories. I do not own Danny phantom or its characters.

Chapter 12

Danny and sam walked around the castles fields Danny not even talking. Once they reached the orchard Danny turned to face his ex. "so what do you want sam?" he asked leaning against one of the trees. Sam looked down saddened. "I just wanted to talk to you that's all." She said putting her hands behind her back. She looked up to see Danny's expression the same. He flew up and picked two apples. He had revealed his secret to sam when she saw him phase through his floor when they were 9.

"so hows that school youre going to?" she asked not even taking a bite of the apple. Danny took a huge chunk out of his. "its okay sort of." He said taking another bite out of the fruit. Sam took a small bite and looked at him. He had gotten a little bit more muscular than when she last saw him. "how are things between you and gregor?" he asked venom in the name he had said. Sam flinched at him mentioning that name. she whispered something. "Excuse me?" he asked. "it's Elliot from Michigan." She said rubbing her arm. Danny smirked. "so was he even a euro Goth?" he asked. sam shook her head as her eyes swelled up with tears.

"no he lied about everything." She said sobbing in her hands. Danny couldn't help but feel sorry for sam. She was his only friend when they were growing up. "Sam Im sorry." He said bringing her in a small hug. After the hug broke she kept her eyes down and was quiet for a while. "im sorry about what I did Danny." She said now looking up at him. Danny walked up to the tree running his hand along the bark. It was a while until he spoke up. "I know why youre here sam and the answer is no." he said in a dry voice. Sam winced. "but Danny.."

he turned to face her. "but nothing." He said sounding hurt. "you left me for some guy you barely knew and you expect me to take you back?" he asked with slight venom in his voice. "I was heart broken that night sam. I was on the verge of suicide and heart break in the training room. I wanted the machine to kill me." Sam looked as if she were on the verge of tears again. "im sorry sam but I have school to worry about im to busy to have a girlfriend." He started to walk away back to the castle. He then turned back to face his old friend. "and even if I did i wouldn't choose you sam. Im sorry." He then changed into his alter ego and flew back to the castle leaving sam manson drowning in tears.

Ember finished her repairs on her guitar and examined her handywork the neck of the guitar was black and lined with white on the edges. "looks much better." She said smiling. She walked out and went through her music collection to find what she was looking for. She pulled out a mix cd she made a few days ago. Songs that calmed her down songs she loved to play along with. She smiled. Songs that reminded her of him. She put the CD in her stereo and put on the 6th track. She made sure her guitar was tuned and pressed play.

I'm tuggin' at my hair, I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool, I know it shows  
I'm starin' at my feet, my cheeks are turnin' red  
I'm searchin' for the words inside my head

I'm feelin' nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it, yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishin' my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good, it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not goin' anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cause I'm feelin' nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it, yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
And these things I'll never say

What is wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slippin' away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothin' to say

'Cause I'm feelin' nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it, yeah

Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
But these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
But these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say.

She smiled as she put down her guitar. She thought about how well tomorrow would be. "hopefully I could keep up with him in training." She thought to herself. She got up and walked up to her room. she set her alarm for 6 in the morning. She pulled over the covers. And was drifting off to sleep when her phone went off. She looked over and picked it up to see she had a text message. Her eyes widened. It was Danny.

Ember meet me in the arena tomorrow before school starts. Danny.

Her heart fluttered. "Yep tomorrow is going to be amazing." She said to herself. All night she dreamed about Danny. They were on stage singing their hearts out enjoying the night. She knew it was a dream but it was a darn good one.


	14. Chapter 13

Well moving right along. I do not own Danny phantom or its characters.

Chapter 13

Danny made his way to school rewinding everything he had said to sam the day before. Why she wanted another chance with him was way beyond him. Even Vlad and Danielle were surprised at the outcome Danny had chosen. Although he was laughing when Danielle told him it would be best to stay away from the wicked witch. He smiled at the thought of sam in a witch outfit. As he made his way into the school he noticed at once no one was there. "that's odd." He said checking his watch. "Danny!" he looked up to see kitty running up to him. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him through the halls. "kitty whats going on?" he asked trying to fight losing his arm. Kitty turned to face him. "desiree is fighting ember. The only problem is its not a fair fight."

When they got there Danny was shocked at what he saw. Ember was lying lifeless on the floor of the arena Desiree and two other ghost were standing over her. Desiree smirked. "this will teach you to mess with my Danny." she said in a crazed voice. She then kicked ember In the stomach. Kitty turned in time to see dannys eyes glow green with anger and hatred. He transported onto the arena shocking both Desiree and the other two ghosts. He picked up ember bridal style and cloned himself. The clone flew ember up to the stands. Danny looked over at Desiree full of hatred. Sam may have broken his heart. But Desiree was far worse. He flew at lightning speed towards Desiree kneeing her in the gut. As she leaned over in pain Danny raised both hands putting them in a lock and smashing down on her skull knocking her out. The two ghosts charged at Danny with full force. The first one threw the first punch.

Danny caught it. He brought his elbow smashing down on the arm causing the ghost to cry out in pain. Danny looked over to see the other one pull out a mace. He brought it smashing down only to have Danny dodge it. He raised his hands releasing a large ecto blast knocking both ghosts out of the ring. He turned to see Desiree throw a punch. It hit Danny in the chest. But to her horror didn't even phase him. Danny growled. "my turn." Danny then threw his fist into Desirees stomach. He then floated up kicking her a few feet from him. She struggled getting up but gasped when Danny grabbed her by the hair. "please Danny I only wanted what was best for you. For both of us." She begged on the vurge of tears. Danny glared at Desiree. "no what you did was sick and wrong I fight with my partner and no one else. And let me say if you ever touch her again." He raised her high in the air. Her eyes went wide with terror as Danny raised his hand ecto ball already charged. "theres going to be trouble."

When he finished the blast shook the whole arena. The whole school that was watching all stood there gawking in shock. The lifeless form of Desiree on the floor of the field and Danny flying towards the medical zone. When he reached there he and his clone merged into one and ran up to ember. She was a total wreck. "she definitely went through a lot." The nurse said with a grim tone. Danny looked up at her. "how bad is it?" he asked returning his gaze to ember. The nurse shrugged. "all I know is she needs a hospital not here." Danny winced. "don't worry the ambulance is on its way over." She said hopefully. Danny however didn't take his gaze off of ember. She looked calm.(minus the bruises and scratches.) he brushed the bangs out of her hair gentley as possible.

A few minutes later Danny and the teachers met in the staff room. Vlad came in face full of rage. "the third day of school Daniel and you get called to the office?" he asked with a little bit of anger in his voice. Danny was about to protest and argue when clockwork intervened. "its okay Vlad hes not in any trouble at all." Vlad's face softened at once. He put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Im sorry son." He said sadly. Danny smiled. "its okay dad." Walker stood up in a heartbeat. "if hes not in trouble then why is my niece battered to hell?" he asked voice raised. Danny glared. "Because she attacked my partner who is now in the ghost zone medical center." He interjected.

Clockwork nodded. "walker im afraid your niece is…how is a nice way of putting this?" he asked the room. Danny smirked. "bat shit crazy?" Walker glared at him popping his knuckles. Vlad spoke up. "so why is Daniel here?" he asked. Clockwork nodded. "well the last 4 classes of the day require that Danny have a partner. But seeing as his Is out of commission he has a choice." Clockwork turned to face Danny with a small smile. "you could go home after lunch or stay for a study hall Danny its your choice." Danny thought about it until he came to a conclusion. "ill go ahead and leave afterwards if its okay." He said. "I could use the time to train some more until ember gets better." Clockwork and the teachers nodded. "okay then its settled. Thank you for your time both of you."

Danny and Vlad walked the halls of the academy both silent for awhile. Vlad noticed that Danny had his head down. "something wrong Daniel you look like youre sad about something." Vlad said worried. Danny sat down on a bench. "I feel like its my fault ember is in the medical center. If I hadn't held back during the pairing assignments or maybe chosen Desiree she wouldn't be where she is now." Danny said rubbing his eyes with his finger. Vlad put his hand on his sons shoulder. "well let me tell you right now Daniel it is not your fault at all. If anything its that Desiree girls." Vlad said frowning. "just remember what I told you son. Put others before yourself." Danny smiled and hugged his dad. He headed off to class and planned his next step for after his lunch.

Well so far I am impressed on how many people like this one. Now heres the thing. I would like to issue a challenge for anyone with a divianart account. If anyone is interested please pm me. And I will be updating a lot more for this story. Starting now. J


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

At lunch Danny explained the situation to skulker and kitty. Kittys eyes were still full of rage. "ooh that bitch does not know when to quit." She exclaimed. Skulker nodded. "I hope when the time comes to battle Desiree again Danny you wont go easy on her. You and ember both." Danny nodded. "I learned my lesson. And now that im on Desiree and Walkers hit list I need to watch my back." He said taking a bite out of his sandwich. Kitty cocked her eyebrow. "I thought you had clockwork on your side." She said questioningly. Danny swallowed his food. "I do but cmon hes the ghost of time. He doesn't have time to deal with this kind of problem." He said putting down his food and stretching. Skulker frowned.

"still dude if you have problems with miss psycho again you should talk to a teacher or something." Kitty smiled. "like Pandora she likes you." She said excited. Danny shook his head. "no I don't want to bother the teachers." He said picking up his soda. After he was done he took another look at the ring that the fright knight gave him that day. "hey skulker what do you know about this thing?" he said showing it to skulker. He looked at it scanning it with his eyes. After a while he looked at Danny with a sad expression. "sorry dude I got nothing in my history banks." He said sadly. Danny looked at it with a confused face. "bummer."

After lunch Danny said his goodbyes to his friends and rocketed off as fast as he could to ghost zone medical. When he got there he couldn't help but notice the size of the building. It was ten times the size of the academy. He walked in looking around the lobby. He saw a few people in wheelchairs and casts. He slowly walked up to the receptionists desk. There sat a lady with pale blue skin and red hair. He recognized her immediately. "hello miss dawes." He said smiling. she looked and smiled. "well hello Danny." She said laughing. "haven't seen you in a while." Danny chuckled. He forgot that kittys mother worked here. "so what can I do for you Danny dear?" she asked. Danny frowned. "my battle partner was checked in a few hours ago her name is Ember Mclain." He said.

She typed on the computer until the name came up. "yep room 662." Danny smiled. "thanks." He was about to walk out when he came back. "by the way whats the bill total?" he asked. she took a look. Danny noticed at once the look on her face. "the total is 900 dollars." She said. "and her insurance will only cover 45." She said sadly. She looked just in time to see Danny put down a check. "that should cover everything from expenses and hospitality. If she needs anything else just call me okay?" he said. she smiled. "oh Danny youre such a sweet boy its too bad things didn't work out between you and Kathrine." He shrugged. "true but skulkers a good guy hes better than johnny." He said adding some venom in the name. she nodded in agreement.

Later.

Danny flew up to Embers room. he took a deep breath. He knocked on the door half hoping she didn't answer. "come in." his heart halfway sunk to his stomach as he opened the door. He looked to see ember laying in her bed. She had a bandage on her left cheek and her right hand bandaged up in hospital wrap. Once he walked in ember looked up only to have her jaw drop. After half a minute Danny spoke up. "hi." He shut the door behind him. "hey." She replied sitting up in her bed. He took a seat next to her bed. "howre ya holding up?" he asked. she rubbed her neck. "ive been better." She answered. Danny smiled. "that's good to hear." Ember sat there looking at Danny not even saying a word. After a while of silence Danny broke it. "so you should know your hospital bill has been paid in full." He said smiling. she looked at him in disbelieve. "you didn't." she said in shock. Danny only smiled. "hey I have enough money so whatever you need you just send me the bill." He said blushing. Ember also blushed. Dannys smile disappeared. "look ember im sorry. Most of this is my fault." He said standing up and leaning on the wall.

Ember looked up at him with a confused look. "what do you mean dipstick?" she asked. Danny sat down and gently pushed her back on her bed. "you might want to lay back down cuz it's a pretty long story." He said. he explained in detail that Desiree was a girl who has been obsessed with him ever since they first met. "I saw her getting picked on by vortex and skulker." He explained. She raised her finger to ask a question but was inturupted. "to answer this was before he and I were friends." Causing her to put her hand down. Danny continued. "they were picking on her and everything. I fought back and beat them both to a pulp." Danny said frowning. "ever since then shes had this crazy obsession over me." Ember looked at him with a questionable look. "how crazy obsessed are we talking here?" she asked interested.

Danny turned to her with a sad look. "she has a shrine of me in her room so I was told. She keeps everything that's me related in her locker. And finally she has already named our future kids and grandkids." He looked at ember who was covering her mouth hiding a shocked expression. "wow." She said with a disgusted tone. "do the words restraining order mean anything?" she asked laughing. Danny laughed along. "ive tried but she wont listen." He explained. Danny then looked at ember. "so what happened exactly? If you don't mind me asking." He asked. ember looked down sadly. "I got a text from a number saying it was you. It said we needed to talk. " she blushed a bit. "I walked in and the next thing I knew I was being jumped by her and two of her friends." She said now on the verge of tears. Danny pulled his chair up closer to her and put his hand on her back.

"its alright ember it wont happen again." He said in an assuring voice. He then pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to her. She picked it up and looked at him with a confused look. He smiled. "its my cell and home number. If you need anything just call me." He said smiling. she turned her attention back to the paper. She put it down and looked at him. "you know dipstick I don't get you." She said. Danny raised his eyebrows. "what do you mean?" he asked. ember folded her arms and looked away. "I treated you like trash called you every name in the book. I almost killed you in our battle yesterday. And yet in return you gave me the hair tie you save me from your psycho bitch friend and you pay my hospital bill." She looked at him. "why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. Danny smiled. "because I know you aren't a bad person ember. You just need a good friend to talk to." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Ember turned away hiding the blush. Danny didn't notice. "plus youre my combat partner. We need to be there for eachother." He said smiling. Ember couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure she knew Danny was a nice guy but this nice. She could see why Desiree was obsessed with him. She smiled and gave Danny a small hug. If she could see dannys face she would've seen dannys face turn as red as a tomato. "thank you Danny." She said letting go. Danny smiled and then said in shock. "hey you said my name." he said smiling. she smirked. "don't get used to it babypop." She said playfully punching him in the shoulder. They said their goodbyes and as Danny left he smiled. "I hope you get better soon ember." He said smiling. ember grinned. "I will don't worry." Danny then flew off towards the portal. Ember watched out the window as Danny disappeared. She smiled clutching her heart. "such a sweetheart." She whispered to herself.

Well this one took a while to type up. And I hope this chapter did okay. Anyway again I will update when I can. I am trying to make it so that I update every four to three days. So if I don't I apologize. Read and review on how im doing or give me your opinon. Blackwood108 out.


	16. Chapter 15

Well im surprised people like this story so far and just wait for my other stories I have in store. Anyway. sI do not own Danny phantom or its characters. I do however own the new guy coming up later on in the story. Who is he well Ill give you all a hint. He's connected to Danny's new ring.

Chapter 15

Danny lay down in his room staring at the celling. "Well my combat partner trusts me partially." He said smiling. He couldn't help but think about ember. He thought about more things he could do for her besides just buy her things. He thought about it but couldn't come up with anything. "cmon masters think. What do you know about her?" he said only to face palm himself. "duh nothing." He said groaning. All he knew was what she wore and that she played guitar. He got up and hit his head on his desk. Knowing what she looked like wasn't going to help him. At once his mind lit up. "sure it could." He said picking up his phone. "I need a professional's advice." He said dialing his phone.

Ember stood at her window in the medical center staring at the spot where Danny was. She looked at his numbers he had given her. She laid back down on her bed not even bothering with her blankets. "he paid my bill he gave me his numbers." She said numbering off the things hes done. She smiled. Her sisters advice kicked in. "hes trying to gain my trust." She said blushing. She heard her stomach grumble. She realized she hadn't eaten in 5 hours. She was about to use the intercom but backed her hand away. She looked at her phone and picked it up. "better ask him first."

Danny stood there pacing in his room. "seriously whats taking her so long?" he asked himself messing up his hair. He sat down at his desk looking at his clock. He called over 15 minutes ago. He jumped when his phone go off. He picked it up in a half second. He saw it was an unknown number. He hesitated before he answered it. "hello?" he said cautiously. "hey babypop its ember." Dannys heart skipped a beat. "oh hey." He said actually smiling. "everything okay?" he asked. "yeah its okay. I was just asking permission for room service." She said stuttering. Danny laughed. "go ahead like I said if you need anything ill pay for it all." He heard sighing on the other end. "thanks Danny I just wanted to make sure." She said. Danny laughed. "its okay really Im a rich kid I can afford anything if I wanted to." After a while they both stood there in silence. Danny was about to speak up when Danielles voice echoed through the castle. "DANNY YOU HAVE A GUEST!" Danny smiled. "ember listen go ahead order anything you want I don't mind." He said. he heard ember giggle on the other line. "okay thank you Danny." And with that Danny hung up.

Danny ran down the stairs only to get his neck crushed. "hey there Danny." The voice said cheerfully. "hey there Paulina." He wheezed. He felt the grip release him as he fell on the floor. He got up and smiled. There in front of him stood a small latino Hispanic girl in a tight pink shirt and blue jeans. "so you said you wanted to talk and it was urgent." She said putting her hands on her hips and smirking. Danny smiled. "yeah lets go the the living room we can talk there." he said leading her through the maze of the castle. Paulinas father was one of his fathers employees so Danny wasn't the only kid who was rich in Wisconsin. She had a small crush on Danny growing up but had gotten over it in later years. "so how are things?" she asked smiling. Danny shrugged. "well not sure if you heard but sam and I broke up." He said. paulina gasped. "oh no what happened?" she asked. Danny frowned. "It's a long story."

Ember smiled as she hung up. She put the phone to her heart out of breath. "ohhh." She groaned.  
"why does he gotta be so sweet." She put her hand to her chin. "now I see why Desiree is so obsessed with him." She thought to herself. She pressed the service button and in a few minutes a nurse came in. "hello miss mclain anything you would like?" she asked. ember smiled. "just a small lunch if its okay." She said. the nurse smiled. "oh im afraid small wont do. Im afraid youre under Danny masters protection." Ember looked at her with confusion. The nurse continued on. "he said to get you anything you needed to get on your feet faster. So name anything you want." Ember put her hand to her mouth. "he does not quit does he?" she asked her self smiling.

Clockwork watched from his office all the events unfolding. He smiled. "They doing very well." One of two ghosts with one large eyeball each said. clockwork scowled. He disliked the observants quite enormously. "but we are still concerned about Xemits ring you gave him." The other spoke up. Clockwork glared at them both. "Like I told you both when I made the decision. I know what Im doing." He said turning back to his screen. "but what of miss McLain?" one asked. the other raised his finger in protest. "her power resides on her emotions clockwork. What if she were to get angered?" he asked. clockwork smirked. "though what you say is true. Tell me when did you see her explode besides her battle with miss spectra?" he asked already registering the silence as meaning he won the argument. "now If you don't mind I have things to work on I must ask you both to leave." He said dryly. Once they were both gone he walked up to a screen that was all empty. He pressed a switch and the screen activated. On the screen appeared a black hooded silhouette. And behind it stood stars and galaxies. "hello son." Clockwork said smiling. The figure bowed. "hello father what news have you?" the figure asked. clockwork grinned as he explained everything.

Well this next chapter after this one should really be interesting. Now as to why I made paulina a good person let me say because Danny needs advice from a person who knows fashion to personality and paulina may be stupid in the show but in this to all you paulina haters don't judge. Now onward.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Oh my gosh Danny." Paulina said putting both hands to her mouth. "Im so sorry." She said putting her head down. "It's my fault you guys started dating." Danny put his hand on hers. "no its okay Paulina Sam made her decision and I made mine." He said smiling. Paulina smiled back. "so back to the matter at hand. Why'd you call me here?" she asked him folding her arms. Danny smiled. "I need your expertise in people's personalities." He said spinning in his office chair. She looked at him with a smile. "Sure but only if you tell me why." She said putting her hands on her hips. Danny blushed. "well there's this girl I know at a school im going to.." Paulina cut him off. "ooooh Danny you trying to impress a new girlfriend?" she asked. Danny got up off his chair. "shes not my girlfriend." He said folding his arms. Paulina could only smile. "He's in denial."

They talked over what Danny knew about Ember so far. After they were finished Paulina had a full diagnosis. "okay so from what you told me were looking at a girl who is really into music." She looked at Danny nodding. She looked back to her list. "From what I can tell by her personality it was pretty difficult to work out." Danny looked at her in confusion. "She sounds like a girl who had her heart broken numerous times." She looked up to see Danny rubbing the back of his neck. She smiled putting her hands on his shoulders. "Danny I can also read you like a book. You like her don't you?" Danny blushed. "okay maybe I do a little bit." He said smiling. Later after Paulina left Danny had gone into the training room. as he dodged and blasted the giant red ghost dragon in front of him he couldn't stop thinking about what he had agreed with Paulina. "do I like her?" he asked himself. After two hours of training he made a decision. "I have a few stops to make tomorrow morning." He said to himself going to sleep.

Ember was discharged from the medical center later the next morning. It was Saturday so there was no school that day. All the nurses and the doctors agreed she would be fully healed by the next morning. As she walked past the office one the receptionists called her over. "excuse me you're Ember right?" she asked. Ember nodded. She smiled. "well just to let you know Danny came in a while back and payed for everything. So you've nothing to worry about." Ember smiled. "thank you." She was about to walk out when the receptionist called her back. "hes a keeper be sure not to let this one get away." She said winking. Ember turned as red as a tomato. "oh no no hes not my boyfriend." She said with a shy smile. The lady smiled as Ember walked away. "shes in denial." She said turning back to her computer.

Ember flew throughout the ghost zone smiling. It was good to get out of there. she turned a corner to crash into someone. "oh man im sor…" she was cut off when she saw Danny getting up from the ground. He looked up with a shocked expression that quickly turned to a smile. "weve gotta stop meeting like this." He said getting up brushing himself off and picking up a box he was carrying. Ember looked away smiling hiding her blush. "so you feeling better?" he asked. Ember nodded. "ghosts heal faster than humans. So yes thank you." She said smiling. They both stood there quietly until Danny handed over the box in his hand. "its for you Monday is our first combat exercise and I think youll need this." He said as ember took it away from his hands.

Ember gasped as she pulled out an outfit almost like kiss wore at all their concerts. She looked up at Danny with disbelieve. He smiled. "not that hard to figure out a person who plays guitar and wears all black." He said smiling. He was about to fly off when ember called him back. "Danny wait." His heart stopped as he floated back down. She stood there not even looking at him until a few moments passed. "if you think buying me things and doing all these things will earn you my trust." She looked at him smirking. "try a little bit harder dipstick." Danny had a shocked look on his face until it cleared. "now hold on ember. I know I cant buy your trust. Like I said yesterday Im only looking out for my partner." He said smiling. And with that flew off into the space of the ghost zone.

Ember got home and locked the door. She then snapped her fingers putting her realm on lockdown. "don't need that genie bitch to go causing trouble." She said with venom in her voice. She set down her guitar and picked up the outfit Danny had gotten her. She smiled. How he knew her personality and interest was way beyond her. And how he got the suit was a mystery but she went upstairs to try it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and examined it. It fit her perfectly and the spikes and armor just made her look cool. She turned in the mirror a few times and smiled. "id like to see him keep his eyes off of me now." She said laughing. She changed out of it and switched into pjs.

Danny sat with Danielle watching Saw. Vlad came in and smiled. "aren't you a little to young to be watching this Danielle?" he asked jokingly. Danny looked up at him. "coming from the guy who jumped at the movie psycho." He said causing Danielle to giggle. Vlad sat next to his kids. He looked at the screen in horror. He didn't know how his kids could stand blood and gore but as long as they got to bed he didn't care. Danny turned to Vlad. "hey dad is it okay if my friends come over tomorrow for the game?" he asked. Vlad looked at him smiling. "of course why not? Besides from what you told me you owe skulker big time for putting himself on the line." He said laughing. Danny smiled. "thanks dad."

Well so far im loving this story as much as you all are. Hope I get more r and rs around here though. Anyway onward.


	18. Chapter 17

chapter 17

the weekend passed quickly and soon Danny found himself in his first period class. He rubbed his eyelids to stay awake. He had been working all day the day before after kitty and skulker left. He laughed the packers slaughtered the other team much to his dads enjoyment. "this seat taken?" he turned and smiled. Ember was standing there in her new outfit he had gotten her. "go right ahead." He said. she sat down next to him smiling. "you ready for today then?" she asked pushing the bit of hair out of her eye. Danny nodded. "Yep sure am. What about you?" he asked. ember smiled. "hopefully I get to send that genie to the hospital." She said making both of them laugh.

As class began skulker and kitty both walked in. they noticed Ember and Danny sitting next to eachother. They both sat cautiously behind Danny. The teacher then walked in. Danny was surprised that teacher wasn't buff like others. He was a skinny kind of guy who wore a long blue overcoat along with a scarf. Then under all of that was a white t-shirt and jeans. "hello students." He said adjusting his glasses. "Hello professor writer." The class chanted back. Danny's eyes widened. He felt his shoulder get tapped. Ember was looking at him like he was dying.

"everything okay?" she mouthed. Danny grabbed a piece of paper and was careful not to attract the teacher. He handed her the paper so that teacher (now lecturing.) wouldn't notice. Ember opened it up and read it.

That is the ghost writer.

Embers eyes mimicked Danny's. Danny smiled. "mister plasmius." Danny jumped looking at the front of the class. "so the hero who saved his partner is present." He said smiling. Danny hid his face. The ghost writer walked up patting Danny on the back. "class this young man is a good example for todays class." He said smiling at the two teens. "todays class Is on trust." He said writing on the board. "lets have an example." He said clapping his hands together. He then pointing to Danny and Ember. "miss Mclain and mr plasmius please come up to the front of the class." Ember and Danny looked at eachother nervously and slowly walked up to the class.

They both stood nervously in front of the class both not knowing what to expect. Ghost writer looked at them smiling. "Now Ember was it?" he asked. Ember nodded. "I want you to turn facing away from Danny." Embers eyes widened so much her pupils vanished. She looked at Danny who smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. Kitty watching from the back tapped skulker on the shoulder. "what happed between last week and today?" she asked having skulker shrug his shoulders.

Ember looked away from Danny putting her arms across her chest. She had done this kind of thing in school years when she was alive. Ghost writer smiled nodding. "okay then Danny you know what to do correct.?" He asked having Danny smile and nod back. Ember was hesitant over this. "can I trust him? No don't think that he saved you hes done so many things for you ember." Ember sighed. She felt herself falling and dropping. She waited until she felt a pair of hands catch her. She looked up to see dannys smiling. She could feel her face getting redder and her heart melting.

"good job to both of you well done." Ghost writer said smiling. He along with the class started applauding. Danny helped Ember up to her feet. She smiled hiding her blush. This didn't go unnoticed by kitty who was smiling. "okay then the both of you can take your seats." Ghost writer said putting his hands behind his back. As Ember and Danny took their seats Danny could feel a cold stare into his vision he looked around to have his heart burn in anger. Desiree with a bandaged head and hand was glaring at him. Danny smirked and waved causing her to snap a pencil in half.

He looked on his desk to see a note. He looked over at Ember who had a look ready to kill on her face. He opened the note and read.

Don't worry I trust you if you have a plan I think you should let me in on it.

Danny looked over at her smiling. "now then your assignment is very simple." Danny and Ember turned to face the front of the class. Ghost writer was writing on the board. "your assignment get to know your partner. Find out anything they want to tell you." He said explaining. "find out their favorite food music what they wanted to be when they were older anything." He turned to face the class. "this is do next week on my desk. And just to make it interesting I will be reading them and which ever one I like I will let that student read it outloud." He said making the class groan.

"well I guess everyone the last half hour of class Ill let you all chat." He said going back to his desk. Danny turned to ember smiling. She couldn't help smiling back. Danny was about to say something when kitty tapped him on the shoulder. "so you guys apparently are friends now huh?" she asked. ember looked at kitty strangely. Danny laughed. "Ember meet kitty and skulker." Ember waved. "so what exactly happened if you don't mind me asking?" kitty asked smiling. Ember lifted one eyebrow. "what do you mean?" she asked. "I mean last week you guys were trying to kill eachother." She said folding her arms. Danny interrupted. "kitty that was before we were partners." He said smiling.

After the next class Danny ran to his locker to grab his stuff for the class after the combat practice. "so whats the plan?" Danny hit the edge of his locker door in shock. "damn!" he turned to see ember giggling. "wow dipstick what was that?" she asked. Danny rubbed his head smirking. "okay the plan is simple. But you have to trust me." He said smiling. "it will earn us the match and help you get even with Desiree." He said shutting his locker. Ember raised her eyebrow. "and what might that be?" she asked. Danny smiled. "okay heres the plan."

And cliff hanger guys hahahahaha. Well don't worry you wont have to wait to long. Anyway comment or pm me on what you all think of the story. Well Ill see you all later. Blackwood is out of here.


	19. Chapter 18

Well everyone I am glad many of you are enjoying this story a lot. Now let me say I am also working on another story behind the side lines. I will give you all a hint on the title. There is a song which my brother sonofdanphantom suggested I listen to. Well let me say it sparked an idea. The hints are these.

It is by three doors down.

Is a hit song.

And has a very catchy tune.

And bro don't go ruining the surprise for my fans.

Well lets continue on. Shall we.

Chapter 18.

Desiree stood there in the arena waiting for her targets. Not only would she make ember pay but Danny as well for making her a laughing stock. She turned to her partner smirking. "so you know the plan then?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. Vortex grinned smiling. "yep you get mclain I get masters." He said cracking his knuckles. Desiree frowned. "just don't injure him to badly I want to see him beg at my feet for forgiveness." She said bawling up her fists till her knuckles turned white. Vortex popped his neck. "if you don't mind me asking why do you like this kid so much I mean there are plenty of other guys out there." he put his hands up in defensive once he saw Desiree's glare burn into him. "Because I've had my eyes on him for five years now. FIVE YEARS!" She yelled grabbing vortex by the neck. "And Im not going to lose him to some 80s rocker bitch." She said through gritted teeth.

As Ember and Danny made their way to the arena Ember broke the silence. "so you think this will work?" Ember asked folding her arms. Danny nodded. "it should I had skulker help me test it out earlier." He said adjusting his hood. Ember smiled admiring her armor. "thanks for the outfit by the way. It really fits me." She said rubbing the plating. Danny smiled. "lets just say Ive done a little bit of research." He said chuckling. Ember turned away smiling and blushing. Danny did the same. "so what are your plans after school?" Danny asked. embers heart attempted to jump out of her chest and out through her throat. "umm not really. Why?" she said stuttering. Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "well I thought we could do our assignment after wards and I could get to know eachother." He said smiling sheepishly.

"um sure that sounds fun. I mean a good idea." She said stuttering. "smooth Mclain you sound like youre desperate." She thought to herself. Danny could only laugh. "okay then." He said smiling. They reached the door leading to the arena. They looked at each other with a nervous look. "you ready?" Danny asked. Ember nodded slowly. "don't worry just follow the plan. And everything will run smoothly. And just think about something to motivate you." He said smiling. Ember smiled. Danny smiled but then grew a serious look as he opened the door.

They entered the arena and were met with applause from the students all cheering on the match. Awaiting him was Desiree and Vortex in the ring. On the outside of it was Pandora and Fright knight. "well you two are you both feeling well?" Pandora asked. both teens nodded smirking. Danny glanced up to see Desiree gritting her teeth and knuckles turning white as snow. As Danny and Ember both entered the arena fright knight chuckled a little bit. Pandora snapped her fingers and all at once a cage formed around the four teens. Ember and Danny both looked around with a confused look. "this will be a cage match. You will not be timed and yes this is part of your grade." Fright knight explained. Pandora then spoke up. "the objective is to weaken the opponent and to be the last ones standing." She said folding her arms. Ember looked over to see Danny stretching. All she could do was follow the plan they had come up with and everything would work out.

Pandora and Fright knight both dat down near the other teachers. Pandora turned towards the ghost writer who was at that moment gazing at the battle field. "you think this fight will be interesting enough?" she asked. he nodded. "well they did pass the class today with trust now they need to apply it to battle. And so far I over heard their plan." He said smiling. Pandora looked carefully as Danny talked to ember about strechting out her arms and legs. She smiled. "she likes him." She said only to have spit his coffee. "what?" he questioned wiping his mouth and looking at her as if she had just asked out the box ghost. She grinned. "what you don't see it?" she asked. clockwork(who was sitting next to her.) smiled. "im glad you picked that up Pandora but how did you find out?" he asked. Pandora blushed. "well think about it shes stuttering all the time when shes around him she doesn't know how to start up a conversation. What else is there?" she said smiling. Clockwork smiled back.

Danny lifted embers arm gently over her other shoulder. "now just let it stay there for a few seconds and then to the same with the other one." He instructed. Ember smiled as Danny touched her. "hes not dead like everyone here and that's why hes-hes-…" she didn't know how to explain it. "warm." She said in her head. Danny then popped his neck causing ember to cringe. "how can you stand doing that?" she asked painfully. Danny smiled. "well im half dead for one." He said twisting his waist. "and that's about the only reason I can think of." He said finishing up his stretches. Embers eyes widened. "so that's why hes not cold like other ghosts." She thought to herself.

Desirees eyes burned in hatred when she saw Danny helping out Ember. She growled punching the ground causing it to crack. "I am really going to enjoy this match." She said through gritted teeth. Vortex was really nervous about having this psychotic obsessive bitch as his partner. "um look why don't you calm down." He backed away as Desiree turned to face him. He quickly put up his hands. "save your anger when we fight otherwise we won't win." He explained. Desirees eyes turned from red to her normal eyes. "sorry about that." She said giggling. Vortex turned away. "I am so going to kill that skulker." He said through gritted teeth.

Hahahahahahahahahaha poor Vortex we all gotta feel bad don't we? Anyway next chapter everybody.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Danny and Ember both braced themselves for the battle. Dannys heart was racing for once he was going to have to go all out and not hold back this time. He turned to ember who was shaking. Danny put his hand her her shoulder. She looked over to see him smiling. "don't worry you'll do great." He said. as soon as he turned away facing Vortex and Desiree Embers face turned as red as a tomato. At that moment the bell rang for the match to begin.

Desiree charged with Vortex behind her. Danny and Ember braced themselves at they all collided. Vortex threw punches at Danny repeatedly. He looked up and to his surprise wasn't doing anything. Danny smiled. "that all you got?" he then turned to Ember who was dodging Desiree's attacks. He turned back to Vortex and grabbed him by the neck only to be smashed into the ground. "hey dipstick!" Danny turned and smiled to see Ember holding Desiree down. "Tag up?" she suggested smirking. Danny smiled. "tag up." In that instant both teleported to where the partner was. Danny was on top of Desiree.(my little brother says that's what he said.) and Ember held Vortex down with her guitar on his neck.

"you!" Desiree growled at Danny. Danny smirked. "so wanna do me a favor?" he asked reciveing a confused look from Desiree. He smiled. "I wish you and Vortex were weaker than you already are." He said grinning deviously. Desiree's eyes widened. "No no no." She reapeted raising her hand. She hated this power although she granted wishes she had to grant every wish she heard. With one snap of her fingers she felt herself getting weaker. Vortex felt the same. His wind powers were giving out and he couldn't fight Ember anymore. Danny picked Desiree up by the arm and threw her in the middle of the ring. Ember did the same with Vortex. They both got on a corner of the cage. They both nodded at eachother and at that moment Danny released his most loudest ghostly wail and Ember struck an enormous power chord. Desiree and Vortex both tried covering their ears to block out the sound. But with no prevail both gave up.

Danny fell to the floor holding the side of his head. using his ghostly wail had left him half drained. At that moment he felt himself being smashed against the cage. He looked into the burning eyes of Desiree. "you think you can get rid of me Danny think again." She sneered punching him in the gut. "if I cant have you." She raised her hand as a large energy ball grew and grew in her hand. "nobody can." Danny looked into her eyes seeing nothing but insanity. All at once Desiree was smashed into the edge next to Danny and he was pulled out of her grip. He looked over to see Ember full of rage. "keep your slimy hands off of my partner you obsessive bitch!" she growled connecting her fist with Desirees jaw.

The crowd cheered as Desiree fell unconscious on the floor. Danny smiled as Ember put his arm over her shoulder as the cage disappeared. Kitty and skulker both flew down to help Danny get to the nurses office. "you guys did great." Kitty squealed. Skulker grinned at Danny and Ember. "I owe you guys big time." He said smiling. Danny smiled back at skulker. "just get me a freakin coke and well call it even." He smiled looking over at ember. She smiled back. "well done you two." They all turned to see Pandora and the Fright knight. "you did well in teamwork and in ethic." Pandora said grinning. Fright knight clapped his hands. "I must say young plasmius I was hesitant towards you at first but." He paused for awhile until he put his fist over his heart. "you both have my respect." He said heartily. Danny smiled.

Desiree watched as Vortex picked her up. Her eyes fell on ember with pure hatred. "mark my words mclain I will get even with you for stealing my Danny from me." She said in her head. Vortex looked over at her quietly. "I know what your thinking." He said. Desiree looked over and raised an eyebrow. "and count me in." he said smiling. Desiree grinned. "just wish we were healed and then we have work to do." She said raising her hand. As soon as they were out of sight from the shadows a pair of yellow eyes had watched the whole thing. "this is not good." Said a voice.

Danny walked out of the nurses office later that day. "just remember Danny drink plenty of fluids." The nurse said smiling. Danny smiled back. "no problem and thanks." As he turned around Skulker and Kitty were both in the waiting room smiling. "you really slaughtered them dude." Skulker said smiling. Danny grinned as skulker held out a can of coke. "thanks. And just so were clear were cool." He said giving skulker a thumbs up. They reached the exit where Ember was waiting. Kitty turned to Danny. "so what the heck is going on with you two?" she asked folding her arms. Danny raised an eyebrow. "what do you mean?" he asked. Skulker spoke up. "you two were at eachothers throats and now you guys were acting like nothing happened." Danny looked at them both with a wide grin.

Ember went over to the corner and listened in on dannys conversation with his friends. "guys shes not that bad a person." She heard him say. Goosebumps shook all over her. "she threatened to kill you dude." Skulker replied. Her heart stopped until Danny spoke up. "look guys I know we both got off on the wrong foot but cmon I trust her. I don't care if you guys don't." Ember could feel her ghostly heart melt. "he does trust me then." She thought to herself. "its not that we don't trust her Danny." She heard kitty say. "its that we don't want you getting hurt again." Ember raised an eyebrow in confusion. "hurt again?" she asked herself. Kitty spoke up. "look Danny I didn't want to tell you this but…" silence fell and dropped like a bomb. Embers breathing increased its pace.

"I had a talk with pandora and clockwork earlier and they all agree with me." Ember couldn't take it anymore. "she knows I like him well no one is going to tell him but me." She thought in her head as she turned the corner. "hey Danny. Oh." She pretended to look surprised. "Im not interrupting anything am i?" she asked. before kitty could answer Danny interrupted. "no not at all Ember we were just talking." He said turning to his friends. Ember smiled sweetly. "okay so are we still on for today then?" she asked. Danny nodded. "yep the sooner we get that project done the better." He said smiling. He turned to his friends waving. "see you guys." And with that Danny and Ember left the school leaving kitty and Skulker shocked.


	21. Chapter 20

chapter 20

Danny and Ember made their way to Dannys home. Ember spoke up. "so if you don't mind me asking Danny what were you and your friends talking about?" she asked. Danny sighed looking down. "its nothing Ember. Theyre just being really protective that's all." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Ember frowned. "Danny you can trust me after all I trusted you in class today and on the field." She said. Danny looked up and looked at her closely. Her eyes were begging to be accepted. He frowned. "it's a pretty long story." He said looking down. Ember put her hand on his shoulder. "you can tell me." She said. Danny looked at her again. He smiled.

Kitty and skulker flew over to the ghostly burger later that day. "its as if she was right there." kitty said angrily. "listening in to our conversation." She hissed. Skulker grimaced. He hated it when kitty was mad. "I mean who is she to….mph." she was inturupted by skulker pulling her in to a long deep kiss. She resisted at first but in the end gave in. when it was over skulker smiled at her. "would you calm down please kitty?" he asked nicely. Kitty glared at skulker but then smiled back. "you know when you do that I fall to pieces." She said hugging him around his neck. Skulker laughed. "cmon well worry about all that tomorrow right now lets just enjoy our time alone. Okay?" he asked putting his arm around kitty.

"that's awful so they don't trust me because they think ill hurt you like your ex did?" Ember asked. Danny had just explained his previous love life to Ember and now everything made sense. Danny nodded. Ember frowned. "and I thought I had It rough." She said brushing the bangs out of her eyes. Danny looked at her confused. "what do you mean?" he asked. Ember looked away holding back tears. "when I was alive I met this boy. He was nice kind everything." She said smiling. It then turned to a frown. "then he asked me out. I said yes." She wiped tears from her eyes. "I waited for him for 3 hours before I learned he had stood me up. I went home and cried myself to sleep." She said makeup running down her cheeks.

"I was so sad and so dead asleep that I didn't wake up to my home burning down. My family didn't even realize I was still in the house before it was to late." Danny handed her a handkerchief. "the next thing I knew I woke up in the ghost zone." Danny put his hand on her back. "no what happened to you was worse than anything ive been through." He said. Ember took a deep breath. She had never told anyone her story or anything about herself for that matter. Danny pulled her into a hug causing her to gasp a little bit. He finally let go and looked her in the eyes. "trust me Ember I wont hurt you." He said smiling. She wiped a tear from her eye and smiled back. "okay." She said laughing.

Danny and Ember made their way up the stairs to the upper levels of the castle. "so you live in a castle?" she asked laughing. Danny smiled. "yep." He answered. "and you have a yacht?" she asked shaking her head laughing. Danny shook his head. "nope." Ember looked at him confused. "I have 6." Ember burst out laughing. Danny opened the door only to be tackled on the ground. "Danny!" Ember looked shocked as she saw a young girl who almost looked like Danny. "Danielle would you mind getting off of me please?" Danny asked out of breath. Ember watched in curiosity as the little girl got off. To Embers surprise she looked just like Danny. She looked at ember with a confused look. "Danny who is this? Your girlfriend?" she asked. Ember blushed. Danny brushed himself off and looked up. "Danielle this is my battle partner Ember." He looked at Ember. "Ember this is Danielle my little sister."

Ember was in total shock. "I thought you said you were adopted?" she said confused. Danny smiled. "I am my little sister is technically." He said. "whats all the commotion going on down here?" Ember turned and immediately put her hand to her chest. Standing in front of her was Vlad masters. And in the ghost zone was known as Vlad Plasmius. Vlad looked at Danny and the two girls. "well Daniel you didn't tell me we had company." He said smiling. Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "sorry dad I forgot to call ahead." He said laughing. He then put his arm around Ember and brought her closer to his dad. "Ember Id like you to meet my dad Vlad masters." Danny said smiling. Vlad brought his hand out and Ember accepted the hand shake. "dad this is my battle partner Ember Mclain." Danny said pointing towards Ember.

Vlad smiled. "very glad to meet you miss Mclain." Vlad said bowing respectively. Ember smiled sweetly. "thank you very much." She said kindly. Vlad then turned to Danny smiling. "so Daniel how was the match?" he asked. Danny shrugged. "easier than I expected. Although I could've died I owe Ember a lot." He said causing Ember to blush. "I was just doing what I was taught to do." She said rubbing her arm nervously. Vlad smiled. "oh on the contrary." He said smiling. "Daniel why don't you and your friend go on upstairs and ill bring you up something to eat." Danny nodded. "okay dad." He said leading Ember upstairs.

"your family is very nice." Ember said smiling. Danny chuckled. "yeah theyre pretty nice." He said smiling. They reached dannys room and to Embers surprise. "its so clean." She said shocked. Danny laughed. "what you think that all guys are messy?" he asked. Ember could only laugh and nod her head. Danny took a seat on his desk and Ember sat down on his bed. "so shall we get started?" Danny asked. Ember smiled and nodded.

Well don't worry ill update when I can. I am working on other stories such as a knew….thats right you guessed it another Danny phantom however I will be switching it up by doing a death note. I hope you all like them. And I will update as soon as I can. Blackwood outta here


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Danny and Ember spent a little bit of time that evening talking and writing. All Ember could think about was how Danny was much more interesting than she guessed. "so you wanted to be an astronaut?" she asked. Danny nodded. "Yep and work for NASA all that stuff." He said picking up his model space shuttle. Ember wrote down every detail. "This could really help me out here." She thought to herself. Danny picked up his pencil. "Okay just tell me if im right." He said smiling. Ember looked at him with confusion. He got his note book ready. "Im going to guess some things about you and you tell me if Im right or wrong." He said putting his leg over his other one.

"Okay." Ember said smiling. Danny nodded. "okay I take it you wanted to be a rock star when you were alive?" He asked. Ember rolled her eyes. "Duh." She said laughing. Danny smiled. "Your idol rockers consist of kiss van Halen Jimmy Hendrix and bon jovi." He said. when he didn't hear a wise crack or a reply he looked up to see Embers face filled with pure shock. "Y-yes." She said quietly. Danny smiled again writing down what he could. "How did you know?" She asked confused. "I never even told you." She said taking a seat next to him on his bed. Danny laughed. "I got a look at your iPod a few minutes ago." He said reciving a playful slap on the head. "Oh ha-ha very funny masters." She said smiling. For a munite there she thought he could read her mind and that worried her a little bit.

"anything else you want me to add in at all?" Danny asked. Ember smiled sweetly. "no but thanks for asking." She replied. Danny put down his note book stretching. "well that was fast." He said looking at his clock. They had both been working only half an hour. Danny got up and popped his legs. "so what do ya wanna do?" he asked smiling. Ember looked at him oddly. "what do you mean?" she asked. Danny laughed. "well im a rich kid in a large castle we could just hang out for the rest of the day. Or I could take you home Ember its totally up to you." Danny said smiling. Ember was having trouble holding back her blushing. Whenever Danny was acting like the gentleman he was she couldn't help herself. "well could we watch a movie?" she asked.

Danny nodded and motioned her to follow. When they reached the door Danny opened it and almost had Ember faint. There was a huge theatre screen. She felt Danny tap her on the shoulder when she turned he handed out a huge bucket of popcorn. "so what movie do you wanna watch?" he asked as she took the bucket from his hands. She smiled. "got any scary movies?" she asked taking a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth. Danny grinned. "oh I got plenty of them." He said walking towards the bookshelf of movies. They both agreed on sinister and put in the disk.

Later.

They both came out with blank expressions on their faces. "I don't think ill sleep tonight." Danny said. Ember nodded in agreement. "you think your little sister will kill you in your sleep?" she asked playfully. Danny cringed. "I hope not. Id fight back." He said smiling. They laughed on the way to the portal. "well I hope you had fun." Danny said smiling. Ember smiled giving Danny a small hug. "it was great. Well besides being scared to death." She said giggling. Danny laughed. Danny opened the portal and turned to Ember. "I really hope you had fun." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Ember smiled. "I hope we could hang out again. Maybe we could train together and stuff." She said hopefully. Danny nodded in approval. "okay we can do that later." He replied. And with that Ember flew into the portal and out of dannys sight.

Ember made her way to her home and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door sighing dreamily. She had one of the most memorable nights of her life. After she had changed into her sleepwear and sat down she couldn't get over what had happened a few minutes ago. "it's no wonder I have a crush on him." She said to no one. She could only smile as she turned on the TV. She flicked through the channels and saw that nothing was on. She frowned as she got up an went through her movie collection. She smiled mischievously. She was craving a horror movie.

Danny dodged and blocked the giant holographic red reptilian monster fighting with all its might. Danny landed with a smashing thud. He struggled as he got up to his feet. "man. 900 times gravity kills." He said dodging a fist to his skull. He backflipped a few times only to have the creatures tail slam into his stomach. Danny got up holding his gut. At that moment a large claw pinned him to the wall. Danny sighed. "seriously I thought id be able to rest but obviously that's not going to happen." With this Dannys hands began to glow white. The monster looked at this confused. All at once it panicked when its arms were being frozen solid. Danny released a large ecto wave and blasted through.

"awesome I did it." He said cheerfully. For six months now he had been trying to control this ice ability. He had succeeded in a few minor tricks but nothing major. "cmon Danny you got him." Danny turned to see Danielle and his dad smiling and cheering him on. "cmon Daniel put that thing on ice." Vlad cheered smiling. Danny nodded and turned towards the monster smirking his hands and eyes glowing white. "hopefully I can control this by tomorrow." He said as he raised his hands and unleashing a large icy blast.


	23. Chapter 22

chapter 22

Ember flew over to school as usual. She kept her eyes peeled for Danny hoping to get to talk to him before school started. As she reached her locker she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She opened her locker and pulled out her things. As she shut the door there on the other end was kitty. "hello there." she said flatly. Ember jumped. "Oh hello." She replied back shyly. Kitty glared. "look Im going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer. Were you listening in on our conversation with Danny yesterday?" she asked arms on her hips. Ember looked down sadly. There was no way she was getting out of this one. "to tell you the truth yes." She said rubbing her arm nervously. Kitty's look remained unchanged. "okay now one more question." She said making Embers skin crawl. All at once kittys look changed to a smirk. "you like Danny don't you?" she asked now arms folded and smiling.

Ember stuttered as she dropped her things. "well i….its just…I well…." She smacked her head on the locker in frustration. Kitty couldn't help but laugh. "I knew it I knew you liked him." She said smiling. Ember started waving her hands franticily. "okay okay look please just don't tell anyone ill do anything." She pleaded. Kitty waved her hand and put her fingers over her mouth. "my lips are sealed. Only if you promise you wont hurt Danny like his last girlfriend did." She said now serious. Ember nodded. "okay no problem." She said picking up her stuff. All at once her face lit up. "what happened to him and his last girlfriend?" she asked. she and kitty walked the hallway as kitty explained.

3rd period.

Danny stood there in the ring ready for his opponents next move. A girl in blue overalls and an hairnet was glaring over Danny. "I am box lunch fear me if you dare." She bellowed. Danny grinned. "sorry the only thing that scares me about you are your parents." He said raising his hands and releasing a large ecto blast knocking Box lunch out of the ring. Pandora flew down smiling. "excellent work Daniel im most impressed." She said clapping her hands. Danny waved his hands. "its no big deal professor I just push my self when I can." He said smiling. Pandora giggled blushing. "oh please just call me Pandora I really don't like being called professor." She looked around making sure no one was looking. She then whispered to Danny. "although next class be sure to call the teacher coach." She said smiling. Danny smiled back. "okay then will do." And with that the bell rang for the next class.

Danny walked into weights class already sweating from combat class and from his heart racing. Skulker walked up next to him and smiled. "don't worry in here you just lift weights and you get an A." Danny smiled at this. Someone tapped skulker on the shoulder and as he turned around he smiled. Kitty was wearing a tight military style tank top along with a pair of white sweats. "you guys ready then?" she asked. Danny and skulker nodded. "yep." Danny replied. Skulker smiled. "are you though?" skulker asked kitty putting his arm around her. She smiled. "I was lifting all summer skulker I would hope so." Danny laughed. He stretched until the teacher came down.

"all right listen up class." The fright knight bellowed getting everyones attention. "this class is meant for building up your body. In combat strength is a key in fighting." He then raised his finger. "but It is one of many keys. Should you be able to master them all you all might just make it through the school year." He said clapping his hands. "alright find a partner and well get to work." At that moment the door opened up. And to Dannys delight Ember was standing there with a plastic bag in hand. "sorry im late coach I had to talk with Pandora after class." She explained. Fright knight shrugged it off. "not to worry miss mclain not to worry." He then pointed behind him. "locker rooms are right behind you." Ember smiled. "thanks." She then looked at Danny smiling. Danny smiled back. This didn't go unnoticed by kitty at all. "so Danny how did your night with Ember go?" she asked. Danny turned around smiling. "actually it went pretty well." He said.

Two minutes later.

Danny was doing pull ups waiting for his partner. He couldn't get the events from last night out of his head. "hey Danny." Dannys heart dropped. "hello Desiree." He said flatly. She wore a tight purple t-shirt and her normal purple sweats. "so hey Vortex is home sick today. Do you wanna be partners?" she asked. Danny jumped down landing on one knee. He looked Desiree in the eyes. "look Dez you have this crazy obsession over me and it needs to stop." He said angrily. "you hurt my partner you almost fully killed me and now you expect me to just forgive you over night?" he asked arms folded. Desiree had a look of shock on her face.

"sorry im late Danny." Danny turned behind him. And his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Ember was standing there in a tight black sports bra along with a tight pair of black shorts. Danny smiled but then frowned turning to Desiree. "I guess you can see my answer is no Dez." He said. he and Ember walked away. Desiree could only feel sorrow and regret inside. She went into the locker room and changed into her normal attire and wandered around the school plotting on how she could make Danny hers.

Well everyone sorry if you expected a little bit more. But ive been a little busy. Don't worry though I will update a little bit more. But for now tell me I would like everyones input on this story how is it so far? Whats you favorite chapter so far? And what other ghosts would you like to see in this story later on? Let me know in the comments.


	24. Chapter 23

Well everyone I hope im doing okay with this story. Ive gotten so many ideas. So enjoy.

chapter 23

Ember watched in awe as Danny lifted the barbell like it was a twig. She blushed as she saw his arms and broad shoulders. "oh cmon Mclain quit being so perverted." She thought to herself. Danny set the weights down and rubbed his arm. "man that kills." He said smiling. He looked up at Ember deep in thought. "hey Ember you okay?" Ember shook her head back into reality. "oh yeah im fine." She replied smiling sweetly. Kitty and Skulker both watched laughing quietly.

"so cute." Kitty said giggling. Skulker smiled. "I think all Danny needed was someone to relate to. So you tell him?" kitty looked at him puzzled. "that Ember likes him?" he explained. Kitty shook her head. "no I promised to keep it a secret." She replied. Skulker looked at her smiling. "what did she bribe you with?" he asked getting a playful slap in the arm. "nothing she just wanted to keep it a secret." She said. Danny and Ember walked over to the treadmills. "oh this should be good." Skulker grinned. Kitty followed his gaze and smiled at the sight.

Danny didn't know what was weirder. Challenging his partner or the fact that he was losing. "cmon Danny cant keep up?" Ember taunted. Danny grinned playfully. "I don't know Ember. I should be asking you the same thing." He replied turning up the speed. Ember did the same. Soon all you could hear was the whistling of the machines going at full speed. Both teens were running out of breath. Ember thought to herself smiling. "if I had a heart im sure id have a heart attack by now." Danny couldn't help but laugh. "and I thought I would be a challenge for ya." He said now giving up.

Later.

Danny and Ember walked into the stairs of the arena. "I wonder who your friends are going to fight." Ember said with curiosity. Danny smiled. "all I know is those two are inseperable. Nothing could beat them." He said messing up his hair. At that moment Pandora flew down and roared throughout the arena. "well now let us see who we have battling today." She announced. "on my left is the lovebird team. Kathrine and Skulker." With that the two flew out into the ring. Danny clapped along with Ember and the rest of the school. "and on my right…" Dannys blood boiled and his eyes glowed electric green. Standing there was a boy in black shorts and fingerless gloves. His hair was greasy and a mess. "..Johnny alexander's." she announced. Johnny snapped his fingers and behind him a black inklike creature emerged.

"you okay?" Danny looked at Ember who looked scared. "im fine." He said he then turned to face the arena. "but my friends might not be. Down in the arena the boy looked at kitty full of lust. "how ya doing kitten?" he asked slyly. Kittys fists bawled up. "don't you dare call me that again greaseball." She said with venom in every word. Skulker took a few steps next to kitty full of rage. "you got a lot of nerve showing up around here johnny." He said cracking his knuckles. Johnny smiled and shrugged. "what can I say wherever theres action I gotta take part." He replied. His shadow cackled behind him. Pandora flew up in the air and roared. "let the match begin."

Johnnys shadow quick as lightning flew past its master and rammed into skulker throwing him on his back. He looked up to see johnny and Kitty both throwing fists at eachother. He got up and raised his fist. Out of his wrist a green glowing blade appeared and slashed johnnys shadow in two. Skulker cringed. "oh crap." In front of him were two shadows instead of one. He raised his other arm now in the form of a cannon and blasted one. Only to have the blast go through it.

The other shadow flew at lightning speed now grabbing skulker by the neck and smashing into the ground. He fought with all his might but with no prevail. "cmon kitty quit hanging around with this loser and come back to me ill behave." Johnny said dodging every hit. Kitty glared with pure hatred. "not in a million years." She said now landing a huge punch into johnnys stomach. He gripped it in pain and fell on his knees. Kitty turned to face skulker who was still fighting the two shadows. "Skulker their weakness is light." She said turning just in time to dodge a punch.

Danny watched as skulkers face lit up and with that he could tell his friend had an idea. He watched as skulkers hand formed into a blaster and fired all its shots onto the ground where the other shadow was. It shrieked in pain as it disappeared. He then turned to face the other one and landed a punch knocking it onto its back. It looked up just in time to see skulkers blaster right in its face. Skulker grinned. "see ya." And with that a barrage of blasts and energy were unleashed and destroyed the last shadow. He looked up and was in shock. Johnny had kitty on the ground and by the neck. "you don't get it kitten your mine and things are going to stay that way." At that moment a large fist met with his jaw.

As johnny flew out of the ring kitty looked up to see skulker lifting her up in his arms. "are you okay?" he asked. she nodded eyes now flooding with tears. Skulker brought her close to his chest. "its okay kitty I wont let him do that again." Johnny got up and was about to go after Skulker but at that moment he was covered in ice and frozen to the ground. He fought with all his might to break out of it. But looked up only to see a raven haired boy now glaring. "hello johnny long time no see." Johhny was about to say something when dannys fist smashed into his neck.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Johnny fell to the ground unconscious. Danny stood there rubbing his knuckles. Ember looked at him with a shocked expression. He noticed this. "what?" he asked. she practically almost screamed. "you have ice powers?" she asked. Danny smiled. "well where else do you think I got your hair tie?" he replied. Ember stood there awestruck. Danny then turned to see kitty and skulker coming out of the ring. "nice job to both of you." Ember said smiling. They both smiled back. Skulker took a look at johnny and walked up to get a closer look. He looked at Danny smiling. "your handiwork?" he asked. Danny nodded. "he needed to chill out for a moment." He replied. Ember couldn't help snickering at that.

Skulker stood up and looked at his friends. "so where to now that school is over?" he asked. Kitty smiled. "well I have one idea skulker." She said walking up to him slowly. Danny got the idea and motioned to Ember that they should get out of there. "wow those two are something." Ember said as they walked the halls. "yep." Danny said nodding in agreement. He walked up to his locker and turned to Ember. "so what are your plans for this weekend?" he asked turning the combonation. Ember smiled. "well stay home listen to my music play my guitar." She said listing everything off. Danny smiled. "well wanna come over Friday night? he asked opening the door. "you know like a….date?" Embers heart leapt. "whats going on Friday?" she asked. Danny smiled. "well my dad is having a fundraiser at his place. Its kinda like a party." He said taking his things out.

Ember looked down saddened. Danny noticed this. "something wrong?" he asked. Ember looked up with a shy expression. "well ive never been to a party before." She said rubbing the back of her neck. Danny looked at her with a shocked look. "you've never been to a party at all?" he asked picking up the stuff he dropped. Ember nodded her head. Danny shut his locker door and smiled. "well I insist you come to this one it'll be fun." He said. ember thought about it for a moment until she smiled and nodded. "okay ill come to your party or fundraiser." She said laughing. Danny smiled. "okay first off do you have a dress of some kind?" he asked. Ember looked at him confused.

Danny realized at that moment he hadn't explained everything. "oh right it's a costume ball." He said smiling. Ember looked at him more puzzled. "Halloween isn't until another two months." She said confused. Danny smiled. "when your family is half ghosts then you learn to appreciate Halloween and dressing up a lot more." He said making Ember smile. "so what do I wear?" she asked. Danny smiled. "anything will work." He said putting his hand on her shoulder making her blush. The bell rang then for dannys battle. As soon as Danny was out of sight Ember ran as fast as she could to find kitty. "I need advice." She thought to herself.

Later after school

"so you need advice on what to wear at a costume ball?" kitty asked giggling on their way to the ghost zone mall. Embers hair fumed. "im serious I really want to impress him." She said in a hurt voice. Kitty smiled putting her hands on Embers shoulders. "trust me coming from a girl who dated Danny a year ago I know just what to do." She said pulling Ember towards a huge building. As they entered Ember could only stare in shock at all the stores in that area. "wow." She muttered under her breath. Kitty smiled. "I know right so many stores and so little time." She said cheerfully. Ember could only roll her eyes. "Danny used to date her?" she thought in her head. "so where should we start?" she asked brushing a little bit of hair out of her eyes. Kitty smiled. "well first off Danny likes for a girl to be herself on a date so…" she looked around until her eyes landed on her target. Embers eyes followed her gaze until her eyes widened. "are you serious?" she asked. kitty nodded dragging Ember in.

Danny dodged and flew backwards as a black ghost blasted away at him. He smiled. "much better than what I would've put up with at school" he said freezing the ghost. He then raised his other hand and blasted away the ghoul into remains of ectoplasm. "hey Danny." Danny turned to see Danielle standing there with Vlad. He flew up and phased through the wall. "yeah whats up?" he said nervous. Vlad smiled. "Danielle told me you invited miss mclain on a date." He said questioningly.

Danny smiled. "yep I did." He said popping his neck. Vlad smiled. "well look I think its time we had a little father son talk." Vlad requested. Dannys face grimaced. "you see daniel when a boy and a girl love eachother very much..." danny fell backwards on his back. "dad cmon its just a date. Nothing like that is going to happen." He said shocked. Danielle and Vlad laughed as Danny glared at them with an icy look. Vlad wiped a tear away smiling. "oh cmon now Daniel were just giving you a hard time is all." He said walking to the table next to him. He came back with a suit bag. I thought you could use this for the party on Friday." He said. Danny opened it up and smiled. He hugged his dad and laughed. "thanks dad." He ran up to put it in his room. Danielle looked up at her dad smiling. "he likes her doesn't he?" she asked. Vlad smiled. "yes he does." He then smirked at his daughter. "but he better not start slacking off on his training because of a little puppy love." He said causing Danielle to giggle.

Johnny woke up head throbbing and body aching all over. "well good hes awake." He looked up in shock to see two ghosts in front of him. One was a girl with a black tank top with grey sweat pants and the other was a bolt shaped boy ghost who had a strong muscular build to him. Johnny looked at them both with confusion. "who are you two?" he asked cautiously. The girl walked up to him smiling. "Desiree Asari." She said smiling. She then pointed to a ghost behind her. "this is my partner Vortex." The boy nodded towards johnny and he did the same. He looked around to see they were on a floating island in the ghost zone. "so why am I here?" he asked. Desiree grinned wickedly. "lets just say we all have a problem with Danny Plasmius."


	26. Chapter 25

chapter 25

deep in the ghost zone at his lair clockwork stared at his large screens watching the turn of events. "so Desiree has a team now." He said observing the three(four if you count shadow.) planning something. He quickly turned towards two other screens. One having Danny training in his chamber. And the other having Ember trying on dresses with kitty. Clockwork smiled and chuckled. "so miss Mclain has made a new friend." He said observing closely. All at once the screen behind him turned to static. He turned to see the silhouetted ghost. "hello son how are things in the space realm?" he asked already knowing the answer. "you and I both know father you would know even if I told you." The ghost remarked. Clockwork smiled. "so I suppose you want an update on young Plasmius?" he asked grabbing the young space ghosts attention.

Thursday morning.

Danny dragged all the way to school he was still sore from training day and night nonstop after school. "dude you look beat." Skulker said seeing his friend in pain. Danny shrugged. "ive been getting control of my ice powers and so far ive narrowed it down." He said putting a small layer of ice on his neck. "you better not be too sore there babypop whos going to be my dance partner?" dannys face lit up as he looked to see Ember and Kitty standing there behind him. He laughed. "Trust me Ember ill be ready for tomorrow." He said making Ember smile.

Both girls took a seat next to their partners. Danny looked over at Kitty and Skulker. "so what are you guys up to this weekend?" he asked. Skulker smiled. "im just going to take Kitty into the human world to look around." He said causing Kitty to smile. She loved the human world mostly because it always had more things to do. Dannys heart sunk. He hoped his friends would be there for backup in case he screwed up like on every first date he had with a girl. "well hope you two love birds have fun." Ember smiled. They both nodded in agreement as the bell rang for class to begin.

The ghost writer walked into his classroom smiling. "goodmorning class." He chanted. "good morning professor writer." The class chanted back. Danny read the letters on the board as the ghost writer pulled back the front part of the board. It read special message. He looked at It in confusion. The teacher smiled. "now really quick who can tell me about pariahs keep?" he said putting his hands behind his back. Ember and Desiree both raised their hands. "oh a little close call there on that one." He said. he then shrugged. "Well then let's give Miss McLain a shot here." He said waving his hand in her direction. Ember smirked at Desiree who snapped her pen in half.

"pariahs keep is where the guardians of the ghost zone locked him up." She said smiling. Ghost writer nodded. "very good. Now the deal here is that clockwork has decided we go on a field trip next week to get some of our hard working students…." He looked over at Danny who was grinning ear to ear. "…a little break from working too hard." He said smiling. "now first off I want you all to remember field trips here at phantom academy are a privlige. We haven't had one in over fifty years." He said getting everyone's attention. A hand went up like a flash of lightning. "whys that sir?" the ghost asked. "the ghost writer looked down saddening. "well the last time we went on a field trip was to the human world. We went to go see a haunted castle for fun."

The whole class listened in. "the only problem is we had ghost hunters waiting for us." He stopped and took in a deep breath. "they got ahold of one of our students. No one ever found him or saw him ever again." He then looked at the class. "now it wasn't those obnoxious guys in white or anything. But the fentons." The class gasped dannys heart filled with rage. "my birth parents." He said through gritted teeth. He had never liked the fact they hunted ghosts or had dispised them all. The ghost writer continued on. "but we all got away and since then clockwork has forbidden the school staff to go anywhere near the human world." He quickly wiped tears from his eyes. "but its all in the past and done with." He said smiling slightly.

"now then those assignments on your partners I want on my desk today ill let this be a study hall hour get it done and on my desk understood?" after a loud agreement from the class he took a seat in his desk. Ember looked over at Danny who had a look as if he was going to kill someone. "Danny are you okay?" Danny looked up immediately to see her worried expression. He looked back down and frowned. "Ember what do you know about the Fenton's?" he asked. Embers heart sunk and she looked down. "they killed my parents." Danny looked at her shocked. Ember looked at him. "why is something wrong?" she asked putting her hand on his. Danny fought back a blush and smiled slightly. "just curious is all." He said making Ember smile.

Desiree glared at the two teens talking. Johnny who was sitting next to Vortex turned towards him. "whats eating the chick?" he asked. Vortex shrugged. "shes obsessed with plasmius. And whenever she sees him with another girl she goes ballistic." He said laying his head down. Johnny looked over at Desirees face seeing nothing but pure hatred. "man." He said to his shadow behind him. "I actually feel bad for plasmius." Shadow looked at him questioningly. "id hate to have this psychotic bitch obsessed with me." He finished causing vortex and Shadow to laugh. "whats so funny?" Desiree said through gritted teeth. All the boys stopped and raised their hands. "nothing at all." They said all at once. She glared. "good."


	27. Chapter 26

chapter 26.

later that night.

Danny stood there in the mirror straightening out his new suit. It was a black leather suit coat along with a pair of nice black dress pants. He smiled at his dads purchas. "and only 60 bucks?" he asked his dad getting his tie on. Vlad smiled. "that's right." He said. dannys look changed instantly. Vlad looked over to his son and saw this. "Daniel are you alright?" he asked. Danny hung his head. "you remember when Desiree attacked Ember?" he asked. Vlad nodded. "well the guilt I felt then is ten times worse now." He said leaning against the counter.

Vlad walked up and put his hands on his sons shoulders. "and whys that Daniel?" he asked. Danny explained everything that he had learned in school the day before. Vlads eyes went wide with shock. "so that's why you were so quiet all day yesterday." He said rubbing his chin. Danny kept his head down. "that's not the worst part." He said now grabbing Vlads attention. "Embers parents were killed by mine." Vlads face was nothing but pure shock. "oh dear." He said. Danny sat on the couch burying in his face in his hands.

"now im worried if I tell her where I really came from shell hate me for life." He said in a hurt voice. Vlad sat by his son putting one hand on his shoulders. "trust me Daniel if you really like this girl then you will have to tell her one of these days." Danny looked up to his dads face. "because so far partners don't keep secrets like this from each other." Danny sat there quietly. Vlad continued on. "but only when you feel like the time is right." Danny smiled and hugged his dad. Vlad quickly looked at his watch and turned to Danny. "speaking of which you better go get her now the partys going to start soon." Danny nodded and flew as fast as he could towards the portal.

Ember stood in the mirror brushing her ponytail. She examined herself over and over again thinking she overdressed. Her laptop chimed on Skype. She clicked to reveal Kitty. "so you ready for tonight?" she asked cheerfully. Ember hung her head. "I don't know kitty im really nervous. Ive never been on a real date before." She said adjusting her heels. Kitty frowned but then smiled. "trust me if you want a perfect first date then Danny is your guy." She said giggling. Ember gave kitty a strange look. "where did he take you on your dates?" she asked.

Kitty smiled. "well normally he would take me anywhere I wanted to go. He also took me on a few of his dads business trips." She explained numbering off her adventures. Ember smiled. "he seems like such a nice guy." She said to herself. Kitty overheard it. "he really is Ember and trust me I know for a fact that he probably likes you." She said grinning. Ember jumped when she heard a knock at her door. "okay that's him ill let you know how it goes." She whispered. Kitty gave the thumbs up and logged off. Ember walked up to the door straightening her blouse. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

They were both at a lost for words at the sight of eachother. Ember gasped at dannys suit and the fact he looked incredibly sharp. Danny was trying to keep his head on at the sight of Ember. She wore a black lace blouse along with a white skirt that went down to her knees along with a pair of fishnet stockings. She wore a pair of black high heels and a pair of small purple heart earings. Finally Danny broke the silence. "you look amazing tonight." He said smiling shyly. Ember blushed and smiled. "thanks you look handsome tonight." She replied causing Danny to blush. Danny held out his arm and Ember took it in. they flew towards the portal both with goofy grins on their faces. "so you excited for tonight?" Danny asked. Ember nodded slightly blushing. "like I said its my first party to go to so yeah a little bit." She said. when they reached it Ember could already hear the chatter of other people. "so you ready?" Danny asked. Ember slowly nodded. Danny laughed. "its alright there will be other teens here." He said leading her in. he reached the lab and walked over to a small box. Ember looked at it with curiosity wondering what this dipstick was up to.

Danny came back with two masks that would've covered their eyes. She looked at them puzzled. Danny smiled. "it is a costume party. You don't have to wear one if you don't want to." He added. Ember smiled as she took the black one and put it on. Danny smiled. "you look beautiful." Right as soon as he realized what he said they both blushed. Danny put on the white mask and changed into his ghost form. He took her by the arm again and led them into the party.

Ember was surprised at how the outlook of the party was. Instead of it looking like a fancy club or an expensive restaurant it looked like a normal highschool party more than anything. "Danny over here." They both turned to see a hispanic girl with a blonde headed boy. "hey guys Danny said leading them both over. He looked over to Ember and indicated the two in front of her. "Ember this is paulina and her boyfriend Dash." Dash waved and paulina gasped. "Danny is this the girl you told me about?" she asked. Danny blushed. "aww Danny you talk about me when im not around?" Ember asked sweetly. "yeah this is my date Ember Mclain." He said indicating Ember. Paulina smiled reaching out for a handshake. Ember accepted it.

Dash looked over at Danny. "so where did you meet your date?" he asked. Embers heart raced. She didn't want to embarrass Danny by saying he was hanging out with a dead girl. "I know her from the new academy I go to now." He explained causing Ember to relax. "do they have sports there?" dash asked excitedly. Danny and Ember looked at eachother laughing. "you could say that." Ember said. she couldn't belive it. She was on a date with a semi normal guy and actually enjoying herself. "kitty I owe you one." She said in her mind.


	28. Chapter 27

chapter 27.

Vlad and Danielle both watched as Danny and Ember sat across from eachother at their table. "how do you think this will turn out?" Danielle asked smiling. Vlad smiled. "oh trust me Danielle it could end either way." He said patting his daughter on the head. "however. I see a bright future for Daniel." He said smiling. He turned to see one of the hostesses behind him. "um sir we have a code X." she said nervously. "what? Are you sure about that Mallory?" he said bitterly. She nodded and had Danielle and Vlad follow. "whats code X daddy?" Danielle asked. Vlad turned towards his daughter angrily. "code X is short for ex-Girlfriend."

Meanwhile.

Ember and Danny couldn't help but hold in their guts. "so then I told him that the packers won." Danny explained as dash hid his face in embarrassment. "I swear dude they were on steroids." He said frowning. Danny smirked. "packers don't need steroids." He looked at Ember and Paulina. "the steroids need the packers." With that both girls giggled. "a chuck Norris joke reference dipstick?" Ember asked. Danny nodded laughing. "yep better believe it." He said smiling. Danny got up. "well ill get us something to eat." dash got up and smiled. "would you young ladies like anything?" he asked. Ember and paulina grinned. "just two large milkshakes if possible." Ember said sweetly. Danny smiled back. "will do. Cmon dash." He said as both boys walked up to the refreshment table.

Vlad walked into the servalince room with the two women behind him. He looked at the screens with caution. "where did you see her?" he asked. Mallory walked up and pointed at the top right screen. Vlad looked until he saw her. "oh dear." He cursed as he saw Danny and Dash walk into view. "what do we do daddy?" Danielle asked with a worried tone. Vlad turned to his daughter and put his hands on her shoulders. "don't worry your brother is strong remember that." He said receiving a nod from Danielle. He walked up and looked at her. "if she tries anything call security is that understood?" he asked. Mallory nodded and ran up to the phone ready to call.

Danny and Dash walked up and requested the milkshakes. "so dude how are you and paulina doing?" Danny asked smiling. Dash smiled back. "its alright. I admit nothings gone wrong so far." He then had a grim look on his face. "she told me about your breakup with sam though." He said causing Dannys eyes to burn with hatred. "you okay man?" he asked concerned. Danny took a deep breath and smiled. "yeah man im just glad I can move on now." Danny said grinning. Dash smiled patting his old friend on the back. "That's a good thing man let me just say." He said receiving a smile from Danny. Dash was about to say something when Danny felt a tap on his shoulders.

He didn't know how to feel. Angry upset shocked. Sam stood there in her purple dress and two pigtails. "hi Danny." She said quietly. Dash was about to say something but Danny shook his head. "dude go ahead and take the shakes over to the girls ill be there in a second." Dash could tell when Danny was mad and this was one of those times. He nodded in agreement and took the drinks over to their table. Danny turned back towards Sam with anger in his eyes. "okay first off why are you here Sam?" he asked with venom in his voice. Sam flinched but quickly turned to bitterness. "oh nothing much but It is a fundraiser and my parents are rich." She explained. Danny felt like face palming himself. "and is that the only reason?" he asked folding his arms.

Sam stood there sadly. "well no actually." She said more calmly. Danny sighed in annoyance. "look sam I already told you im not interested in a relationship right now." He said irritated. Sam had a look of anger. "so why are you dating someone right now." She retorted. Danny frowned. "first off its only A date. Second because shes my partner from school I thought she could use some time to hang out with people her age." Sam scoffed. "okay one thing Danny shes dead do you even know how old she was when she died?" she asked. Danny was a little bit taken aback at this. His face returned to normal. "so what I like her shes willing to listen to me and actually have my back. Unlike **some **people." Sam winced and looked down sadden. "Look Sam im sorry but im not interested at all and I mean it." He said turning on his heels and walked towards his table. Once again leaving Sam alone.

Danny sat down next to Ember not smiling until his gaze met Embers. "everything okay Danny?" she asked. Danny frowned. "yeah just Ex problems." He said. Paulina frowned. "what did she want this time?" she asked dryly. Danny took a sip of his drink and frowned. "she still wants another chance." He replied. Embers heart stopped. Danny took another sip and grinned at his friends. "I declined it." He said causing Embers heart to leap. At that moment Vlad walked up to Danny and smiled. "im proud of you Daniel you handled that very maturely. I was afraid I was going to have to call security." He said smirking. They all laughed. "nah its alright dad." He said.

At that moment a song started playing and the lights dimmed. Danny looked over at Ember as Paulina and Dash walked over to the dance floor. He got up and offered his hand. "wanna dance?" he asked. Ember blushed as red as blood and smiled sweetly. "I don't know." She said unsure. Danny laughed. "Oh c'mon it'll be fun." He replied. Ember slowly got up and took dannys hand as he lead her to the middle of the floor. She put her hands around his neck and he put his hands on her waist as the song started up.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find.

As the song ended Ember got a good look into Danny eyes. She saw something she never saw when she was alive. She saw kindness love and sweetness. They let each other go and couldn't stop blushing. "well that was fun." Ember said smiling. Danny laughed a little bit and nodded. "yeah it was." Dash and Paulina smiled as they watched the two teens smile at each other. Dash turned to face his girlfriend. "bet ya 50 bucks they'll be dating by the end of the month." Paulina smirked. "youre on." Danny led Ember towards his dad who was smiling ear to ear. "well mister masters I really had fun." Ember said smiling sweetly. Vlad bowed respectfully and smiled. "I hope you did miss mclain and I hope to see you again." He replied. Danny turned to Ember smiling. "mind if I escort you home?" he asked. Ember blushed badly. "not at all babypop." She said taking his arm. As the two teens walked down the hall to the lab Vlad smiled watching his son. "im proud of you Daniel very proud." He said to himself. "so did they kiss?" Danielle asked running up to her dad causing him to laugh.


	29. Chapter 28

chapter 28

she and Danny made their way to her realm and all the way there Ember couldn't stop her heart from racing. They reached the door and Danny walked Ember up the stairs. "I hope you enjoyed yourself." He said smiling. Ember smiled back rubbing her neck nervously. "I did actually." She said smiling back. She then grabbed Danny in a semi tight hug around the neck. Danny wrapped his arms around her waist. She loosened her grip and smiled. She then planted a small kiss on Danny's cheek causing him to burn up. "thank you Danny very much." She said as she opened the door into her realm. They both stared at eachother until she said goodbye and went inside her home.

Danny stood there until he bent down and with that jetted off into the sky of the ghost zone. "woohoo!" he performed dive bombs and skyrocketed off towards home. Once he reached his room he undid his bowtie and lay there on his bed. He smiled up at the celling. "so romeo howd it go?" he jumped and landed on the floor. "Danielle!" he exclaimed irritated. She giggled as she became visible. "so did you two swap spit or what?" she asked taking a seat on his bed. Danny rubbed the back of his head and smirked. "well for your information no we did not." Danielle smirked. "okay let me rephrase that. Did she kiss you?" she asked. Danny looked shocked. "who told you that?" he asked. she giggled. "you did just now." She said laughing. "that and theres a little bit of black lipstick on your cheek."

Danny ran up to the mirror and half fainted. "I can tell she likes you Danny trust me." She said messing up her hair. Danny rolled his eyes. "yeah trusting the girl who jumps me after school." He said as he tried to wipe the lipstick off of his cheek before his dad came in to question him about it. Danielle smiled. "hey im a girl I can tell when someone likes my older brother." She said seriously. Danny turned towards his youngest sibling. "yeah such as?" he asked. Danielle smiled. "the way she looks at you the way shes speechless around you." She said listing them off. Danny stood there not knowing what to think. "look Danielle im just really tired do you mind?" he said pointing to the door. She smiled and phased through the door. Danny lay there in his bed staring at the celing thinking about all the good points his sister had made earlier.

"so what youre saying is it was a good night?" kitty asked smiling. Ember was in the bathroom changing into her nightwear. "are you kidding?" she asked walking out. "it was amazing." She said laying on her stomach. Kitty squealed. "tell me everything what happened?" Ember blushed as she spilled everything. "and after that we just said goodbye and that was it." She said smiling. Kitty looked at her with a dry look. "youre not telling me something." She said. Ember was shocked. "what do you mean?" she asked. "youre leaving out something in your little story cmon tell me already." Kitty begged. Ember blushed as she spilled it. "YOU DID WHAT?" kitty asked now sounding like a school girl. Ember smiled slightly now realizing she mayve just made a huge mistake by telling kitty. "what was his reaction?" she asked. Ember smiled. "after I kissed him….well he just stood there like he was shocked. Kitty smiled. "that's a good sign right there." she said to herself.

Neither Danny nor Ember couldn't sleep a wink that night. Danny went to the training room and Ember started to play her guitar. But on the other end something was going on.

"okay people welcome." Desiree announced receiving full attention from vortex along with johnny and his shadow. "right now we all have a common enemy." She turned to the board which had a large D with an inverted P inside of it. "Danny plasmius." She noted making the others glare at the name. "now first things first I have an idea which could make him really vulnerable." She said grinning evily. She then pulled up a map of the ghost zone. She pointed to a small spot on it. "that's pariahs keep." Johnny said nodding. She nodded back. "yep and the whole schools headed there next Friday so we have little time to prepare." She said now pulling out another piece of paper. "I went inside and got a good look at the place. And from what I can tell we each have a part to perform if we want this idea to work." They all went over the plan until each of them understood. "okay so who is the target though?" vortex asked. Desiree grinned menacingly and stabbed a knife at the target. "Ember McClain." She said with venom in her voice.

well i think i am enjoying writing this very much. now i would like to perform a little spoiler. after my next 3 stories im working on i will be posting a sequel to Ember in my heart. thats after phantom soldier backfirered and finally my deathnote fanfic. and please be patient with me i am still posting as much as i can. however i do have work and everything. but anyway on to 29. R and R people.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Danny where are you!?" Danielle screamed through the halls of the castle. Her brother wasn't in his room when she went to go wake him up and he promised to go see a movie later that day. Then it hit her. She glared at nothing. "the training room." she walked in just in time to nearly slip on ice. She looked up to see that even the observatory was almost frozen. She floated near the window and saw Danny locked in combat with a holographic verson of Desiree. She smirked. "typical." She said to herself. Danny had dodged every hit that the simulation threw at him. "cmon Danny boy pucker up." The system smirked as it threw one last punch. Much to Danielles surprise Danny took the hit head on.

"wow." She said to herself. Danny had a disgusted look on his face. "okay you may not be the real Desiree but if you were I probably would still puke." He said blasting her with ice beams out of his eyes. It froze his opponent in an instant. He smirked as he raised his hand and blasted the fake Desiree into pieces. He flew up when he saw Danielle and remembered what he had promised. "hang on sis ill get changed and then well get going kay?" Danielle nodded smiling. She ran to the door impatiently tapping her foot until Danny phased through the floor and right next to her. "ready to go?" he asked. she smirked. "well are you ready romeo." His smile turned into a smirk.

Ember flew throughout the ghost zone it was Saturday which meant one thing for her. Freedom. Although she had no idea what to do for the day. She sat down on a floating rock thinking. "im not going to bother Danny. Id sound to desperate. And im not going to stay home all day." She thought to herself. She then heard laughter up ahead. She looked up to see Kitty and Skulker side by side laughing about something. She then turned invisible and flew behind them. "so wait hold on he hacked you with a pda?" kitty said laughing. Skulker grimaced. "oh cmon I was so busy working on the weapons I forgot about the firewall systems its not my fault."

Kitty smiled as she kissed her boyfriend on the nose. "I know that baby." She said causing Skulker to burn up. "looks like someone is blushing pretty bad there." the two lovebirds looked around until Ember came into view. Skulker jumped and flew backwards. Kitty and Ember laughed at this. "okay I did not see that coming." Skulker replied. Kitty laughed as she helped her boyfriend up. "Ember what are you doing here?" she asked. Ember shrugged. "well im free today Dannys off doing who knows what. So im just here bored out of my mind." She said rolling her eyes goofy like. Skulkers face lit up. "well why not hang with us for a while." He said causing Kitty to beam. "yeah that sounds fun." She said hopefully. Ember flinched. "wouldn't I interrupt your date though?" she asked.

Kitty and Skulker burst out laughing. Ember looked at them with a strange look. "were not on a date Em but really you can hang with us for today." Kitty said smiling. Skulker smiled with approval. Ember smiled with happiness. "okay I guess ill hang out with you guys then." She said cheerfully. They made their way to a dance club they all knew. "it shocks me that we never saw you here Ember." Kitty said surprised. Ember had the same reaction. "I know right?" she replied. They sat at a table and waited for lunch. "I gotta watch my figure when I come here." Kitty said only to receive a kiss on the cheek from skulker. "and ive told you I don't care what you look like." He said.

Ember smiled but then frowned. She had never had that kind of a relationship when she was alive. She was always to busy. "hey Ember you okay?" she looked up to see Kitty and Skulker looking at her in concern. She put on a fake smile. "oh don't worry guys im fine. I didn't sleep much last night." She replied. Both teens looked at each other smiling from ear to ear. Ember frowned. "whats with the looks?" she asked. Skulker smiled. "Kitty told me about your date with Danny last night." He said reciveing a glare from Ember. "but I didn't tell anyone don't worry." He said raising his hands in defense. Kitty grabbed Skulker by the arm and looked at Ember. "im sorry Ember but Skulker and I made a promise that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other."

They explained that's what got Johnny in the dog house and why kitty dumped him. Embers heart softened. "okay ill let it slide but you guys better not tell anyone else got it?" she said causing her hair to flare up a little bit. Skulkers head was spinning. "Danny how do you put up with your partner and whats you secret?" he thought in his head. Meanwhile at the other end of the room unbeknownst to each other sat Desiree and her gang. "okay were going to stop by the keep and set everything up got it?" she asked. the other three guys(including shadow.) nod in fear.

Xemit watched along with his father as Desiree plotted. "shouldn't we warn Ember now dad I mean shes in danger." He said worried. Clockwork frowned not even looking at his son. "no because she isn't the one in danger." He said changing the screen. Xemit saw Danny and his little sister at the theater watching what appeared to be Robocop. "masters is?" he asked. clockwork nodded. "yes however you have to remember son I know everything. And if you want that ring to work for him he has to learn how to make the ring accept him" he said. Xemit listened in full curiosity. "and then what dad?" he asked. Clockwork bowed. "then you must teach him how to use it."


	31. Chapter 30

chapter 30

Danny and Danielle came home popcorn still in hand. "gotta admit good movie." Danielle said taking a sip of her soda. Danny laughed. "im glad they followed the original." Danielle gave her brother a strange questioning look. He shrugged. "okay they made a few small changes but it was still good." He said smiling. She smiled back. "well now the prodigal children return." They looked to see Vlad walking up to them. "so how was the movie?" he asked taking a small handful of popcorn. The two kids smiled. "it was awesome." They said at the same time. Vlad smiled. "that's good. Now you both might want to wash up. Pizza is on its way." The two kids smiled.

The weekend passed and the four teens were back to school. "so Danny how was your weekend?" skulker asked as they made their way to class. Danny smiled. "well Robocop reboot is definitely a must see." He said smiling. They walked into class and took their seats. Danny rubbed his shoulder and winced. "you okay?" Ember asked. Danny smiled. "yeah I was just training all night." He said sheepishly. Ember rolled her eyes. "one of these days Danny youre gonna die training to hard." She said smiling. "heya Danny." Danny at once slammed his head on the desk. Desiree stood there smiling sweetly.

Danny groaned irritably. Ember got up and turned to Desiree angrily and put her hands on her hips. "listen up missy hes not interested so why don't you get lost." Desiree didn't even move and inch. Or change her facial expression. "oh trust me Ember im not here to cause any trouble." She said sweetly. Dannys face shot up and looked at Desiree with confusion.(Danny looks at the screen. "okay the writer is up to something here.") he got up and looked at Desiree. "okay Dez whats the game here?" he asked still on his guard.

She smiled. "no game. No tricks. I actually came to apologize." She said leaving Danny and Ember in shock. Kitty glared in hatred. "and why would Danny accept it? You almost killed him you almost killed his partner. Why should we trust you?" she said as Skulker held his girlfriend back. Desiree frowned. "look I admit I was out of control." Danny whispered into Embers ear. "don't forget bat shit crazy." Ember snickered. Desiree didn't even hear the remark. "but I really feel bad for what I did Danny and Im really sorry." Danny couldn't help but have his eye twitch. "as long as you don't give us any more trouble." Ember said with venom as she led Danny away before he could say anything.

"I guess you don't belive anything she said right?" Danny asked Ember. Her hair flared up in anger. "what makes you say that?" she asked sarcastically. Danny smiled. "look don't worry about her if she tries anything we can handle it." This made Ember blush. "Um…Danny?" She stuttered. Danny looked saddened and bothered. "is something bothering you?" she asked. Danny sighed a heavy breath. "Ember ive been meaning to tell you something for some time now." Her heart did a back flip. "you know how you told me that the fentons killed your parents?" he asked. Ember shuddered. "yeah." Danny looked at her with sad eyes. "what if I told you they had a son?" Ember looked shocked. "they what?" Danny nodded. "how do you know?" she asked arms folded. "I met him. My dad helped out with getting him adopted."

Ember looked away thinking for sometime. "I don't know. What's he like?" she asked. Danny smirked. "what like lookwise or what." He recived a playfull punch. "no dipstick I mean like is he into ghost hunting?" she said smirking. Danny pretended to think about it. "I don't think so." Ember looked away thinking deeply. Finally she looked at Danny. "im not sure I could face or forgive him." Danny looked shocked. "whys that?" her hair flared. "because his family killed mine." Dannys heart sunk. "after I died I waited and waited for my family to join me." Tears streamed down her face ruining her make up. "when they died I was excited when I saw them." She smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Danny put his hand on her shoulder. "then what happened?" he asked.

Ember sobbed. "they went to the human world to grab a few things from our old home. And they were hunted down." She said full of tears. Dannys heart now felt like lead. "wow Ember im sorry." He said meaningful. Ember smiled sweetly. "don't worry Danny its not your fault." She said. at that moment the bell rang for combat class. "cmon well be late and I want to see you fight." She said grabbing him by the hand. Danny however couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. Meanwhile though a pair of glowing green eyes watched the two teens run towards the arena. Shadow flew from behind one of the lockers snickering at what it had found out.

Kitty and Skulker were talking to Danny later that day. "wow are you in a predicament." Kitty said frowning. Skulker rubbed the back of his neck. "so youre a fenton?" he asked. Danny shook his head. "no im never going to be a fenton. I never was one." He said angrily. "my birth dad nearly drove my real dad to the bit of madness." He explained how an accident had given Vlad ghost powers and which that led to Danny getting his. "wow so that explains why they haven't been seen in years." Skulker said shocked. Kitty looked at Danny concerned. "so what are you going to do?" Danny shrugged looking at the ground. "I don't know." He looked away from his friends watching Ember in a battle against Penelope Spectra. "if I tell her she may not ever speak to me again." He said frowning. Kitty and Skulker looked at each other and then Danny. "and if you don't?" kitty asked. Danny shrugged. "I really don't know you guys. Im just really confused right now." He said walking away.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Just to let you all know I really didn't like writing this chapter. It really hurt my heart to break one of the main characters hearts. It is not fun people really not fun. I do not own Danny phantom or its characters except Xemit.

Ember had just flung Spectra out of the ring just in time to see Danny walk off. She flew at lightning speed in front of him. He jumped and landed on his back. "sorry partner." She said helping him up. She looked at him to see he wasn't smiling. "Danny whats wrong?" she asked concerned. He looked at her with hurt eyes. "Ember were friends right?" he asked. Ember looked at him grinning. "of course." She replied. He was still frowning. "what if I told you I know where you can find the fentons son?" he asked. Ember looked at him shocked. "why would I wanna know?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. Danny sighed. "because you might hate me if I told you." He replied.

Ember grabbed his shoulders and shook him around. "Danny I wouldn't hate you even if you paid me. Look clockwork assigned us partners and we stick together no matter what." She said half blushing. Danny smiled but only for a short time. "look something my dad told me is that partners don't keep secrets this deep from eachother." He said still looking down. Ember brought his eyes up to hers. "you can tell me anything Danny." She said smiling sweetly. Danny turned away. "no you wont youll hate me for this." He said getting up. Ember looked at him in confusion. Dannys heart was pumping like mad. His head sweated worse than usual. "have I ever told you about my birth parents?" he asked not even looking at his partner. Ember shook her head. "no ive only met your adoptive family." She said nervously. "whats wrong with him?" she asked herself.

Danny turned to face Ember. "and theres a reason for it." He replied almost on the verge of tears. "because my family…" he choked. "was the fentons." Embers heart stopped. She stopped breathing. "im their son. There was an accident that killed them. Maddie jack and jazz fenton." He looked at the ground for what seemed like forever. He then looked at Ember again. "my ghost powers were an accident just like my dads." He explained everything to Ember. Only problem was her head was spinning. She paid attention. But was in pure shock. "that's why I never told you." He said tears now running down his face. "I didn't want to hurt you like my parents did."

Ember stood there gazing into space for a fraction for a second before getting up. She looked at Danny for a while before she turned and started to walk away from him. "Ember?" she stopped. "why didn't you tell me?" she asked not even looking at him. When Danny didn't answer at the speed of light he felt himself smashed against the wall held by her guitar. "ANSWER ME MASTERS. WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" she shrieked. Danny looked down saddened. "Because….i really like you." He whispered. Embers face softend but then turned back to rage. She let him go but grabbed him by the throat. "stay away from me from now on Danny don't talk to me don't even say my name." she dropped him and flew off tears streaming down her face.

Clockwork along with Pandora and the Fright knight watched from his observatory in his office. Pandora wiped tears from her eyes and fright knight watched as Danny got up sulkingly. "the poor child." She said quietly. Clockwork nodded in agreement. Fright knight then spoke up. "should I go talk to the boy?" he asked. clockwork didn't even hesitate. "no this is Daniels battle therefor he must fight it on his own." He replied. He then floated to the screen behind him as he saw Ember sitting on a floating rock now sobbing. "I feel most sorry for miss mcclain." The fright knight responded. Clockwork again nodded in agreement. "yes she finds out the boy she has feelings for is the offspring of her parents killers." He said sadly. He then looked at the teachers. "go on and tell everyone that classes are dismissed for the day." With that the two teachers left not saying a word. As soon as the two coaches were gone he turned to another screen. Inside pariahs keep johnny vortex and shadow were preparing for something. Clockwork smirked. "they don't even know theyre being watched." He replied.

Meanwhile in pariahs keep shadow had just told the gang everything he had heard.(through johnnys translation.) "so Danny is heart broken and right for the picking." Desiree said smugly. Shadow nodded causing her to grin even more. "good as soon as mcclain is out of the way Danny will have no other choice but to come back to me." She said rubbing her hands together. Johnny smirked. He could just imagine her quoting:yes yes master it will be done." He snickered. Luckily Desiree was occupied with grabbing a small piece of paper. "okay you guys get over here." She ordered as the other 3 surrounded the table.

"johnny when I give the signal youll send your shadow here." She said pointing to the black X on the paper. She then turned to Vortex. "your job will be to stall the teachers. Make sure they don't come in until I say." She then stood up and smiled evily. "that's when I come out saying that Ember died saving me from a falling pillar." She said laughing. The guys turned towards her. "and how does this help us?" Vortex asked. she smiled. "you see guys when a genie has a love partner they become the slave to that genie. She turned towards johnny. "you would get your girlfriend back." She then turned to Vortex. "and you can scrap her present boyfriend." She said causing both boys and shadow to smile.


	33. Chapter 32

chapter 32

3 days later. Thursday

Danny lay in his bed sulking. All he could hear was Embers anger her hatred in her voice. "why does life gotta suck?" he asked himself. He tried to listen to music. But it only reminded him of Ember. He tried to read a book but words reminded him of lyrics which reminded him of music. And so on. The only games he had were guitar hero and rock band. Which again same problem. He tried to train but it only hurt on the inside. There was a knock at his door. "come in." he grumbled. Kitty Skulker and Danielle all came in. they were shocked at what they saw. There were pop cans and old candy wrappers all over the room.

"and I thought my eating habbits were bad." Skulker said reciving a warning elbow in the ribs from kitty. She looked at Danny sadly. "Danny cmon you haven't been to school in 3 days youre really falling behind." She said worried. Danny shrugged. "no point. Ember doesn't want to talk to me." He said sadly. Danielle walked up to her brother. "cmon just because of a small argument youre not going to school?" she asked. skulker stepped up. "what about pariahs keep tomorrow?" he asked. Danny lay there not even flinching. "im sure you guys will be fine without me." He said dryly. At once a metallic hand grabbed him and flung him into the room below.

Danny looked around to see skulker flying down with an angry expression on his face. "so that's it huh? The great Danny plasmius is giving up so easily?" he said now punching Danny in the stomach. "so what if I am?" Danny said transforming. He threw an ecto blast towards skulker who rebounded it to Danny. Kitty and Danielle whatched from the observatory in horror as the two friends fought. "it means that no matter what the training or the fighting that youre a quitter." Skulker said angrily bashing Dannys skull into the ground. His arm then started to get coated with ice. Danny phased through the floor and slammed skulker in the gut with his elbow.

"I AM NOT A QUITTERRRRR!" at that moment Danny unleashed his most powerful ghostly wail. Skulker diminished into nothing but vapor. When Danny looked and did not see his friend he realized what was going on. He looked up to see the real skulker with kitty and Danielle. They all phased through the door and landed towards Danny. "Danny don't give up just because of a little heart break." Kitty said hugging Danny. Danny sighed. "its not that kitty. Its just that now Ember hates me and she always will now." Kitty smiled at him and pulled out a recorder. "whats this?" he asked. she smiled giving her friend a hug. "listen to it tonight. Youll be surprised."

Meanwhile.

Ember sat in her realm with a box of tissues next to her. Her eyes were swollen from crying. "I don't understand." She said sadly. At that moment her laptop chimed. She walked over to open it. Kitty stood there. "hey girl you okay?" she asked. Ember sat on her chair hugging her legs close to her chest. "I don't know kitty." She said. she then grabbed her phone and chucked it at the wall. "why didn't he tell me is what I wanna know?" she said bursting into tears. Kitty sighed. "hang on ill be right over." She said shutting off her skype. Ember stood there looking at the armor that Danny had bought. She looked away from it. It hurt to look at anything Danny related. She sobbed even more. Thinking she could never look at Danny plasmius ever again.

Danny lay there holding the recorder he had gotten from kitty. He hesitated before he pushed the play button. He could tell the two voices. One was kitty the other voice though made his heart ache.

Kitty:hello there.

Ember:oh hello.

Kitty:look im going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer. Were you listening in on our conversation yesterday?

Ember:to tell you the truth yes.

Kitty: okay now for one more question. You like Danny don't you?

Dannys heart stopped. At that moment.

:well…i…its just….i…well.

There was a long pause and Danny felt like his heart was going to explode.

Kitty:I knew it I knew you liked him.

Danny couldn't help but smile. "thanks kitty for ruining the moment there." he thought to himself.

Ember: okay okay look just don't tell anyone ill do anything.

Danny dropped the recorder. Ember liked him. He face palmed himself. "and I wondered why all of my friends called me the clueless wonder." He said to himself. He continued listening.

Kitty: so why do you like Danny?

Ember:well hes sweet and hes really nice nothing like some other guys ive met.

Danny couldn't help but smile.

Ember: but I think its those eyes of his.

Kitty: what?

Ember:they have kindness in them all I see is someone sweet. You know?

Kitty:yeah I can understand that.

Meanwhile.

Kitty sat next to Ember who was continusly grabbing a new tissue. "cmon Ember I know you feel bad but why not talk to Danny?" ember didn't even look at Kitty. "because I cant look at the son of my parents killer in the face." She said sobbing. Kitty frowned. "but remember Danny never hunted ghosts like them or anything." Ember slowly looked up. Kitty smiled. "why would he hunt anything that's part of him. Hes half ghost like his dad his sister so far all ive seen him do is beat em up." She said cheerfully. "besides." She continued. "he has never once tried to hurt you. That's why he didn't tell you." Ember looked at kitty with a confused look. "he didn't want to break your heart Ember that's why he didn't tell you at first. He was afraid you would hate him." Ember looked at the floor sadly. "I couldn't hate him." Kitty looked at her friend in confusion. She looked up sadly. "I love him too much."

Kitty smiled and hugged her friend. "promise me you guys will talk?" she asked. Ember nodded. "yeah ill talk to him after the field trip tomorrow right now I just need some time alone." Kitty nodded understanding. "okay ill tell him okay?" she asked. Ember nodded again. "okay that's alright."

Like I said I hate conflict in the story but don't worry everyone the fluff will return trust me. Blackwood out.


	34. Chapter 33

chapter 33

Danny had just finished listening to the recorder when his phone went off. He read to find out kitty had sent it. He opened it up and his heart lept.

_Just talked to Ember she will talk to you after the field trip tomorrow._

_Love kitty kitty purr purr_

Danny couldn't help but smile. Kitty had a way with people that's one of the things he was glad about her being his friend. Still he frowned. "she probably is going to ask for a different partner." He thought as he got into bed. "someone who hasn't murdered her parents." He thought. No matter what he tried he couldn't get her out of his head. The way she dressed that night the way she told kitty she liked him. His heart then turned to lead. The way she got mad at him.

The next day.

Every student boarded the bus as they prepared for the trip. "alright now." The fright knight announced getting everyones attention. "everyone will need a partner. You know the buddy system and all of that." Skulker turned to kitty. "I think someone should be a scout master." He said causing her to giggle. "now as many of you guessed. Your battle partners will be your buddy." He said causing Skulker and kitty to wince. "you think Danny and Ember are up to it?" kitty asked. skulker shrugged. "don't know." He replied. As if on cue Danny flew next to them and Ember on the other side. "now then like we have all studied pariahs keep has not been entered in almost 6 million years the place is falling apart so if anyone should get hurt please notify us teachers at once." Pandora announced.

Kitty and Skulker winced again as they saw Danny and Ember having to share a seat. They looked at each other until Danny motioned for Ember to go in first. She simply sat in Danny following her. Soon the bus was on the move and the whole bus was soon filled with chatter and laughter. Kitty watched carefully as Danny pulled out his Ipod. "oh cmon guys don't wait till after to talk do it now." She thought to herself. All the way there they didn't talk or even look at each other. Kitty frowned. "I thought for sure they would at least strike up a conversation." She said to skulker. He shrugged. "well remember kitty its their choice. And you said it yourself they would talk after the trip." Kitty sighed. "I guess.

Later on the class stood in awe at the enormous castl. Danny along with the others were even more shocked. "its bigger than my place." Danny said in surprise. Ember nodded in agreement. Skulker responded. "ill say. This place is about the size of 10 football fields dude yours is amost 4." Danny looked at skulker with a weird look. Skulker shrugged. "what I do my homework." He said proudly. Both Danny and Ember rolled their eyes. Kitty saw this and grinned. "I think its working." She thought hopefully. The class stopped by a dozen statues all skeletons and dragon like creatures stood there not moving one inch. The fright knight spoke up. "this was the ghost kings army. Now frozen ever since their leaders defeat." He pointed at the generals. "they had no choice but to listen to him. No freedom nor choice keep that in mind." Ember shuddered at the thought.

It was later on they made their way into the castle. They made their way into the treasure room. the fright knights voice boomed. "no one is to touch anything this whole room is booby trapped." He said causing vortex and Johnny to snicker. Danny and Ember rolled their eyes. "Immature idiots." They said in sync making them both blush. Kitty couldn't help but smile along with skulker. Meanwhile Desiree looked over at Johnny and gave him a thumbs up. Johnny understood and sent his shadow up in the rafters. Everyone was so busy talking no one noticed. Danny finally struck a nerve and turned to Ember. "um mind if we talk really quick?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment and finally nodded. He motioned towards the room next door to them. As they entered in Danny looked to see Ember staring at him trying to find out what he wanted. He sighed. "look Ember I just want to tell you now im nothing like jack and Maddie Fenton. Hell I never even knew them." Embers face remained unchanged. "look im sorry about what they did and I somehow feel responsible. But im nothing like them I would never hurt another ghost." He paused for a moment then looked back to her. "especially you." He said quietly. Embers heart picked up on faster beats. "im really sorry Ember I really am."

Ember was lost for words she thought he would be yelling at her all this. But then she remembered. Danny wasn't like other guys. She looked down and then back up to him. "Danny I know you mean all that." She turned away from him hiding the tears. "Im sorry but you shouldn't be the one apologizing ." she said now turning towards him. "I overreacted that day. I was horrible and just so awful to you." She said now crying. She then grabbed him and brought him into a tight hug. "im really sorry." She whispered. Danny smiled. "its okay. Ill forgive you if you forgive me." She couldn't help but smile as she let go. "it's a deal then."

Kitty and skulker watched from the door crack. "aww so sweet." Kitty squealed. Skulker gave a thumbs up. "way to go buddy." He thought to himself smiling. They watched as the two teens talked about how terrible their days had been since the fight. Kitty smiled. "so you think they'll be going on another date?" she asked. skulker shrugged. "with these two who knows maybe the combat arena on Monday will be their next date." He said snickering. All at once kitty gasped. Skulker followed her gaze above where Danny and Ember were talking. A pillar was leaning about to fall. Skulker smashed the door down. "Danny Ember above you!" kitty yelled. Dannys eyes immidiantly darted up and saw the danger. He quickly pushed Ember out of the way only to have the pillar smash down on dannys skull. Danny could only hear the screaming of his name by Ember as he blacked out.


	35. Chapter 34

chapter 34

two days later.

Vlad along with Danielle kitty and skulker stood around Danny still unconscious in the ghost zone medical center. He was bandaged all over his body covering up his whole top of his head and arms. And hadn't moved an inch. After the pillar had fallen kitty immidiantly got the teachers. Clockwork had already known what Desiree along with johnny and Vortex were up to had the paper work filled out for temporary suspension. Ember was at least given the chance to take her guitar to Desiree's skull. "I knew she was up to something." Skulker said dryly. Danielle stood there fists bawled up and her eyes glowing green. "if that crazy stupid bitch comes near my brother one more time I swear ill kick her skinny ass." Vlad at once looked down at his daughter. "Danielle language." He scolded. Kitty and skulker couldn't help but snicker and giggle. At that time the door opened to reveal clockwork. "good evening everyone. " he greeted. Skulker and kitty bowed before the headmaster while Vlad and Danielle both just waved.

"what brings you here clockwork?" vlad asked. clockwork took a seat near the window. "ive talked to the parents of vortex and johnny. They will be severly punished for what they did." He said coldly. Danielle smiled. When clockwork said something he meant it. He then looked over at Skulker and Kitty. "nothing from miss mclain yet?" he asked. they both shook their heads. "no she still feels pretty bad." Skulker said. kitty popped up. "she feels bad that Danny took a hit meant for her. Now shes not talking to anyone." She said sadly. Clockwork nodded sadly. "I can understand that." He said getting up. He looked at the ring on dannys finger. Skulker followed his gaze. "if you don't mind me asking sir. What is that ring and why did you give it to Danny?" he asked. clockwork took his seat again. "you all might want to take a seat. This is a long story.

Danny opened his eyes only to see that he was surrounded by nothing but brightness. "what In the name of almighty?" he said looking around. "where am i?" he said still looking around. "you are in the space zone young one." Danny turned to see a hooded figure. He had a grey hood and long black hair that reached down to his chest. On his chest lay a picture of the solar system. Danny looked at this strange character. "who are you?" he asked putting his guard up. The figure smiled. "I am xemit master of space and the son of clockwork." He answered. Danny put his hands down in surprise. "the ghost of space?" he asked. xemit nodded. "yes after all young plasmius where there is a guardian of time. There must be balance." He replied. He then walked up slowly to Danny. "so you are the one my father entrusted the ring to?" he asked coldly. Dannys eyes darted towards the ring.

"this was yours?" he asked nervously. The space ghost nodded. "yes it was once." He replied. Danny took off the ring and held it out. "I take it you want it back?" he asked. xemit burst into laughter. Danny stood there confused. "no young boy it is yours now." The ghost replied. Danny looked at it with curiosity before putting it back on. "why did clockwork give it to me?" he asked. xemit turned around not even looking at Danny. "because it is dangerous here is the space zone." Her answered. Danny looked at the ring. "this thing dangerous here?" he questioned. Xemit nodded. "yes. While it can destroy in this world it can create and be used to protect others in your world." He said raising his hands. Danny watched in awe as large screens filled the air and landed in front of the space ghost.

"you see young plasmius my father gave the ring to you because it chose you from the very beginning." Danny looked at the screens. As they sparked to life. He saw his whole life flashing on the screens. The death of his birth family. Clockwork taking him to Vlad. He and Vlad training with his ghost powers. All of them were there. "my favorite moment is this." Xemit said as he waved his staff. Dannys heart stopped as he saw him and Ember dancing at the party. "you have a big heart plasmius that's why I gave you the ring. And that's why it chose you." He said pointing at Danny. Dannys head was spinning in confusion. "but how did you know it was me the ring wanted?" he asked. xemit chuckled. "my father had people who work for him called the observants." Danny nodded. "ive read about them" he said walking up to the space master. "theyre like judges of the ghost zone." Xemit nodded. "very good." He replied. He then turned towards the screens and continued on.

"well the observants see time as if they are watching a parade so to speak. Always trying to guess the events about to happen." Danny listened in curiosity. Xemit turned to face Danny smiling. "my father sees the parade from above. Always knowing what is going to happen." Danny then raised an eyebrow. "what about you?" he asked. xemit laughed. "I am like the parades manager. I know every employee and float that is in the parade. Along with the order and everything." He said smiling. Danny smiled back. "now then." The space master said grinning. "im going to train you with that ring." He said. Danny looked at the ring with a mysterious look. "by the time Im through with you plasmius youre going to be the most powerful ghost in the ghost zone." He said smiling.


	36. Chapter 35

chapter 35.

1 week later.

Ember walked the halls of the medical center filled with depression. Danny had saved her twice now. And what has she done to thank him for it? She sighed. "nothing." She answered herself. She got to the receptionist's desk and rang the bell. A black haired ghost walked up. "sorry hun visiting hours ended 10 minuets ago." She said coldly. She put on a kind face. "look my battle partner from phantom academy is here I just need to see him please?" the nurse was about to say something when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She and Ember both had a look of shock as they looked straight at walker. "let her through. That's an order." He said dryly. The nurse only nodded and opened the door.

Ember walked through the doors with walker behind her. "um..thanks." she said hesitantly. Walker only nodded. "not a problem miss mclain." He replied dryly. After a while of silence walker spoke up. "listen im terribly sorry for my nieces actions." He said meaningfully. Ember shook her head. "its not you who should apologize its Desiree." She said as nice as she could. Walker shook his head. "sadly I find that an impossibility." He said now on Embers left side. "Im afraid shes one guitar short a few guitar strings if you get my drift." He said causing Ember to giggle. "so now you belive us?" she asked. walker nodded sadly. "yep I do. And after this year at phantom academy ill be having her transferred over to another school." Ember smiled. Danny was going to jump for joy.

Walker walked and continued on. "I admit I feel responsible for young plasmius. After all my nieces crazy obsessed mind did this to him in an attempt to harm you." He said. Ember could only nod her head sadly. Walker put his hand on her shoulder. "hey don't beat yourself up over it kid. Your friend was doing his job." She looked at him as he continued on. "he was protecting his partner." He said causing Ember to smile. Walker smiled back. "you like him don't you?" Ember nearly tripped had walker not have caught her. "what makes you say that?" she asked. he only chuckled. "oh cmon you two are practically inseparable. You two fight in perfect synch and everything." Ember could only agree to everything that her principle was saying. "that and Pandora noticed the first battle you two fought together on."

Embers eyes shot wide and looked at Walker. He shrugged. "when you're a greek goddess your sister is the goddess of love what did you expect." Ember could only shrug. As they reached the door Walker pulled Ember to the side. "if you want my advice young lady. I would tell the young man how you feel." Ember could only blush. "do you know why im so hard on you kids sometimes?" Ember shook her head. Walker looked at the window away from Ember. "because the love of my life was taken away from me." Ember looked at Walker with sympathy. "my own brother beat me to her. And after they were hunted down by the guys in white I was in charge of their daughter." He said wiping away a tear. Ember suddenly felt bad for Walker. She gave him a small hug and smiled at him. He smiled back. "promise youll tell the kid got it?" he said sounding tough. Ember laughed. "okay I will." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "you know Walker youre not that bad a guy you know that?" Walker smirked. "id watch it mclain. Just because were on good terms doesn't mean I wont go easy on you or plasmius." He said smiling walking away.  
Ember took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. "come in." her heart lept as she heard Dannys voice. "okay mclain play it cool." She told her self as she walked in. she at first wondered if Danny had a room mate but realized she was looking at Danny. His hair now no longer white had changed. It was white with black blotches. His skin was more pale than usual and he had fangs now instead of normal teeth. Ember felt herself getting hotter. She finally admitted to herself. Danny was hot. "hey." She said shyly. Danny smiled. "hi." He said as Ember took a seat next to him. It was quiet until Danny spoke up. "wow serious dajavu." He said causing Ember to giggle. Ember noticed Danny looked a lot more like Vlads ghost self minus the vampire cape and all. Danny smiled. "what do you think of the change?" he asked. Ember looked at him in confusion. "what exactly happened to you?" she asked.

Danny sighed and smiled. "im fully dead Emy." He answered. Ember blushed at being called that. "so youre not a half ghost anymore?" she asked. Danny nodded. "that's right." He answered. Ember could already feel a pang of guilt washing over her. She felt something on her hand and blushed when she realized when she saw it was dannys hand. "I know what youre going to say Ember and look do me a favor." Ember hesitated as Danny smiled. "don't apologize." He said. Ember smiled back. She then looked at all the flowers from school mates teachers even clockwork had given Danny a get well gift. "I know it takes up much of the space in the room right?" he said making Ember laugh. She then turned to him. "im sorry I couldn't afford you anything." She said sadly. Danny smiled. "don't worry Ember its alright. You didn't have to buy anything." She looked at him smiling. "all you had to do was show up." He said grinning. She blushed. Walkers voice then rang in her head and an idea sparked in her head. "actually I do have something for you." She said smiling. Danny looked at her raising an eyebrow. "oh and what might that be?" he asked. she smiled. "this." She then put her hands around dannys head and brought Danny's lips to hers engulfing them in a long deep kiss.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 37.

After a minute or two the teens broke their kiss for air. Ember noticed once she brushed the hair out of her eyes Danny was gazed. She couldn't help laugh a little. "wow." He said still shocked. She rubbed her arm nervously. "ive been meaning to do that for a while now." She said blushing as red as blood. Danny couldn't help but blush as well. "well I guess we feel the same way then?" he replied. She looked at him with a shocked expression. He rubbed the back of his neck. "ive kind of grown strong feelings for you Ember." He said smiling sheepishly. She smiled back. She then took a seat next to him. "how long then?" she asked. he looked sad. "the day Desiree attacked you. I felt terrible and I guess that's when it started." Embers face lit up. "oh I had a talk with walker by the way." She said happily. Danny looked at her with a troubled expression. It quickly vanished and was replaced with a joyful smile. "yes!" he said jumping out of his bed. Only to collaps on the floor in pain. Ember quickly helped him back up into his bed. "are you okay?" she asked full of confusion. Danny couldn't help but smile. "well yes and no." he replied. "it hurts to laugh cry everything." Ember looked down frowning. "im really sorry Danny." She said. Danny then gave a big smirk as he planted a small kiss on her cheek causing her to burn up. "I told you not to apologize." He said smiling. Ember rubbed the spot gently as if It were fragile. Much to dannys dismay Ember had to leave on the nurses orders. Right as soon as Ember was about to leave Danny grabbed her hand. "hey Ember hang on a sec."

Ember turned around to face Danny who had a shy smile on his face. "do you probably want to join me for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked. Ember looked at him confusingly. "youll still be here wont you?" she asked. Danny grinned nodding. Ember couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile. "I don't know hospital food really fills you up." She replied giggling a bit. Danny shrugged. "all the better. And ill buy." Ember thought about it until she nodded. "ill check my schedule." She said causing Danny to smile. "I appreciate it." He said laughing. Ember made her way to the door. She then quickly ran back and planted another long deep kiss on dannys lips. "that's to hold you until tomorrow babypop." She said smiling. Danny couldn't help but smile back. Soon she was out of the room. leaving Danny gazed and happier than he had ever been. Soon kittys mother came in. "hey Danny would you like anything to snack on or anything?" she asked. Danny didn't even look at her and smiled. "im good for the night."

The next day kitty and skulker came in and also rejoiced at the news Ember had shared with Danny. "well seems like psycho bitch will be out of your hair for a while." Skulker said grinning. Kitty frowned however. "what about Johnny and Vortex?" she asked. Danny shrugged. "I don't know but it couldn't get worse." He said smiling. Kitty and Skulker looked at each other with concerned looks. "um Danny are you okay?" Kitty asked. Danny looked up smiling. "yeah im good. Im just really glad that my life is taking a turn for the better." He said getting up. Both of his friends helped him into his wheel chair. "how long are you supposed to be in this thing?" Skulker asked. Danny shrugged. "not sure. But it could be a while I did take a bit of damage." He said not even worried. He rolled up to the receptionists desk and asked to borrow the phone. "who are you calling Danny schools over." Kitty said only to be ignored as Danny talked on the phone. "hey dad. Yeah im doing okay here. Well I just wanted to ask a favor." Kitty and Skulker both looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. "yeah can you bring over my suit? Okay thank you very much. Yeah everything is okay. I just have plans tonight." Skulker and Kitty both raised their eyebrows at this. "okay thanks see you in a bit. Okay bye love you too."

Danny hung up and looked at his friends both very confused. "what?" he asked. Kitty spoke up. "youre in the hospital how can you have plans?" she asked folding her arms. Danny smiled smugly. "who says im leaving the buiding?" he asked. kitty looked at her phone that just went off. Kitty need your help please come by immediately. Sincerely Ember. Kitty looked at skulker and smiled. "well we better get going and let Danny get his rest." Skulker nodded in agreement. "well see ya dude." He said fist bumping him while kitty gave him a careful hug. Later that day. Kitty walked into Embers place to see Ember waiting for her. "so whats up?" she asked. Ember blushed. "I need your help and advice again." She said nervously. Kitty looked at her friend curiously. Ember blushed badly before she explained. "I have another date with Danny tonight." Kitty squealed with delight. "oh my gosh I get it now." She said making Ember give her a confused look. Kitty then explained dannys phone call. Ember started to panic. "oh no what do I do kitty Im really confused what do I do?"

kitty grabbed her friends hands and calmed her down. "chill out Ember I know just what to do." It was later they stopped at the mall again. "how can you afford all these places again?" Ember asked. kitty smiled. "when you have a dad who is a lawer and mother who is a nurse you can afford a lot of things." She answered. She then dragged Ember into the nearest store and started to look around. As they searched one of the employees came up to them. "excuse me can I help you girls with anything?" she asked. Ember was about to decline when kitty stopped her and spoke up. "my friend here has a date and really needs something to really make her sparkle got anything like that?" the employee looked at ember for a short time before she nodded. " I think I might have something."


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 38.  
Danny waited in his hospital room and had just got on his tie. Danielle was in there watching the old Robocop along with Vlad. "I can't believe you have another date with Ember already." She said. Danny couldn't help but smile as he got into his wheel chair. "At least I can ask someone out." He then regretted saying that as he received a small slap in the back of the head. "Ouch." He muttered under his breath. Danielle smirked. "you deserved it smart mouth." Vlad chuckled. "now Danielle be careful daniel is still in a lot of pain." Danielle quickly realizing gave her brother a hug and a kiss. "sorry." She said only reciving a playful smile from Danny. "you better be." He said smugly. She glared at him. "don't push it lover boy." She said smiling. A knock came from the door as Danny wheeled over to answer it. Kittys mother came in. "Danny your friend is waiting in the lobby."  
Dannys heart raced at this. "okay ill be right there." he then turned to his family. "well ill be back in a bit." He said smiling. Vlad waved his hand. "oh trust me Daniel take your time. Enjoy your date." He said making Danielle giggle. Danny rolled his eyes as he shut the door and made his way to the elevator.

He entered the lobby only to have his eyes pop out of his head. Ember stood there in front of him but he barely recognized her. She wore a long white dress that flowed down to her knees showing of her black stiletto shoes. Her hair was flowing down not going out of control like it normally did. She smiled when she saw the shock on dannys face. "hope I didn't over do it." She said making Danny blush. " no no you look amazing." He said making her blush.  
They both made their way to the cafeteria. Ember turned to face Danny who was still smiling. "okay whats with the smile?" she asked brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Danny looked at her. "I was just thinking." He said smiling. Ember looked at him questioningly. "about?" she encouraged. Danny blushed. "About how stunning you look tonight." Ember blushed badly. "I guess I could say the same for you masters." Danny smiled. They reached the cafeteria and took their seats. Ember noticed there was no one there. "where is everyone?" she asked. Danny smiled. "I paid the nurses to close the area early." Ember could only chuckle. "jeez Danny is there anything you cant do?" she asked. Danny could only shrug. "hey I wanted to make this special." He said laughing.  
Later.

Danny and Ember enjoyed their steak and potatoes as they talked. "so your weapon is a guitar do you play music for real?" Danny asked. she nodded. "yep I write songs and everything." Danny looked at her with interest. "so whos your favorite singer?" he asked. Ember grinned. "well mostly Avril Lavinge and many others." Danny smiled as she continued on. "in fact one of these days you should see my music collection I think youd enjoy it." Danny took a sip of his soda. "so you have dr dre?" he asked. Ember looked at him oddly. "you like rap music?" she asked. Danny nodded. "a little bit."  
Ember looked at him strangly. "and I thought you had no flaws Danny I guess I was way off." She said winking at him causing him to blush. Ember took a sip of her soda. "so when are you getting out of here?" she asked. Danny shrugged. "not sure. The nurses said itll be a short while." He then looked at her. "whys that?" she smiled. "I thought you would want one last shot at Desiree before she got transferred." Danny smirked. "whens the schedule?" he asked. Ember smiled sweetly. "clockwork said itll be as soon as you are well enough." Danny could only smile widely. "well then maybe by this Friday." He said wiping his mouth. At that moment a cafeteria lady came up with two large pieces of cake. "I hope you two dears have enough room for dessert." Danny and Ember smiled. "sure." They said at the same time making them both blush.

As soon as they were done they made their way back to the lobby. "I hope you enjoyed yourself Ember." Danny said hopefully. Ember smiled brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I did Danny. " she smiled looking away. "I always enjoy time with you." She whispered. Danny heard that smiling. He put his hand on hers. "im glad." He said making her smile even more. They reached the exit and turned to face eachother. "well I guess ill see you later." Ember said shyly. Danny nodded. Ember then turned to Danny smiling. Danny smiled back. "did you mean what you said last night Danny?" she asked. Danny looked at her confused.  
She rubbed her arm. "I mean about you liking me?" she asked. Danny looked hesitant for a fraction of a second. What he did then shocked Ember. He got out of his wheelchair and struggled to his feet. Ember rushed to help him but he stopped her. He snapped his fingers creating a cane made of ice. He then brushed his hand on Embers cheek and looked at her. "what are my eyes telling you?" he asked smiling. Ember stared at him for a short while. She then grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt and brought him into a long deeper kiss than the day before. As soon as she broke it she smiled at him sweetly. "I belive it." She said smiling.

Danny smiled back as he brought Ember into a deep hug. As soon as he let go Ember smiled giving Danny a kiss on the cheek. "ill text you tomorrow okay?" she asked. Danny nodded. "okay then." He replied. Ember was about to walk away when Danny grabbed her by the hand. "what is it?" she asked. Danny stuttered for a moment. "when you can go to this location in the ghost zone." He said handing her a piece of paper. She looked at it with confusion. She looked up at Danny to see him smiling. "I know I cant buy your respect Ember." He paused for a moment. "but I really want to show you that I care about you." He said making Ember smile. She gave him a small kiss and looked at him. "I know babypop." She replied. They said their goodbyes as Ember hopped on her guitar. Ember flew to the directions on the paper. "okay babypop what are you up to?" she asked herself. She reached the destination and looked up. She saw her house. She was confused until she saw a small tombstone. She walked up and gasped throwing her hands to her mouth in shock.  
Here lies Andrew and carrissa mclain. A loving mother and father gone but not forgotten.  
Ember wiped tears from her eyes as she tried to hold them back. She then looked up to the emergency center and saw dannys room. "thank you Danny." She whispered.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38.

After a while of visits from skulker Kitty and Ember Danny was finally discharged from the emergency center. Of course the nurses were sad to see him go. Lets just say he had an effect on them when he had a date in their work area which they thought was a nice thing for him to do. After he left the first thing he did was fly straight home into both hugs from Vlad and Danielle. "well Daniel if you don't mind me saying Clockwork will be here later on. He said there was something he wanted to discuss with you." Danny shrugged. It was probably about all the schoolwork he missed. He then nodded understanding and flew off to meet his friends at the club they ususally hung out around. When he reached it he could smell food you normally couldn't smell at a club. That's when he realized it was for young ghosts his age.

He walked in and smiled at the sight. There was a large hot tub the size of a swimming pool on one end. He then looked over to see a large barbeque grill ran by almost 17 ghosts.(including lunch lady.) and of course a karaoke station. He kept his eyes peeled for his friends when he spotted them. He smiled at what he was going to do. He walked up to the manager. "heya son what can I do for ya?" he asked. Danny bowed slightly like his dad told him to do. "hello there. im wondering if I could ask a favor by chance?" the manager stopped counting the money and looked at Danny with a smile. "and what would that be my boy?" he asked. Danny smirked. "I need to know what songs you have available." He said putting his hands in his pockets. The man looked through the list of songs until one of them caught dannys eye. "the skilled song will do." He said getting the man nodding in agreement. "ill need your name." he said. Danny smiled. "Danny plasmius." The man stopped in shock.

Danny tapped his shoulder. "are you okay?" he asked. the man looked at Danny with a sad look. "you go to phantom academy right?" Danny nodded. The man sighed sadly. "listen even though its not my place I apologize for my sons actions." Danny looked at him in confusion. "im not sure I know your son sir." He said respectively. The manager snapped his fingers and at that moment a familier black inky shadow appeared behind him. Danny now realized he was staring face to face with johnny 13s father. "my sons shadow harmed you in an attempt to harm another." He said sulking. Danny shook his head. "it's not your fault sir. Johnny acted on his own accord." He said respectively. The man shook his head back. "no he did it because the principles neice promised his old girlfriend back." Danny looked at him shocked. So that was why he had been hanging out with Desiree. Danny still argued back. "even so. It was against jealousy and greed. Had he treated kitty right like skulker I would agree." The man looked at Danny with a small smile. "you have a big heart kid do you know that?" he asked. Danny smiled. "im a masters I put others before myself."

Ember was talking to Kitty and Skulker when she heard her phone go off. She picked it up and smiled. "who is it?" kitty asked. she smiled. "Danny." She answered sweetly. She opened up the text.

Danny:hey whats up?

Ember :nothing much hanging out with Kitty and Skulker.

Danny:you enjoying yourself?

Ember:yes very much J

Danny:mind If I ask you something Ember?

Ember looked at the message for a second before she replied.

Ember:sure Danny anything.

Danny:ill be right over I can ask you then. Where are you at?

Ember smiled at this. Kitty quickly got a look at her friends text messages and answered for her. "tell him where we are already youre keeping me in suspence here." Ember glared at Kitty who was smiling ear to ear. Ember texted the location and put down her phone and looked at kitty who was still smiling. "what?" she asked. "im a helpless romantic what can I say?" Ember rolled her eyes and smiled.

Danny was lent a guitar from the manager. He hadn't played in a few months but he still could play this song. He had told the manager how he wanted to be introduced on stage. The manager smiled at this. "you really wanna impress this girl don't ya?" Danny nodded. The manager walked on stage followed by tons of applause. "well everyone we all knew this night was coming didn't we?" he asked reciving cheers and cries. Danny looked out to see Ember smiling. The manager continued on. "well everyone lets just say we have a challenge for our champion singer. Ember Mclain could you stand for us please?" Danny whatched as Ember stood up in embarrassment smiling shyly.

"Ember has been a loyal customer to me for over 7 years now." He continued on. "and might I just say she has the most wonderful voice that yall could just fall for am I right?" cheers erupted for Ember who was still smiling but also blushing. The manager continued on. "well Ember lets just say someone here says they can play guitar wayyy better than you can." Embers hair flared. "they wish. Lets just see how well they are then." The crowd including Skulker and Kitty were cheering on Ember causing her hair to flare up. Danny smiled. "you asked for it." He said smiling. The man then turned to Danny smiling giving him the thumbs up. Danny returned it. The lights dimmed down and he stepped off stage. "well ladies and gents let me say this guy is respectable in my book. Give it up for Danny plasmius.

Ember nearly fell off her chair in shock. Kitty was close to fainting had skulker not threatened to eat her food. Danny walked up onstage in his normal academy outfit. He flipped the guitar smiling. "well hope you all realize ive been in the medical center for some time now." He said talking. He looked over to Ember who was speechless. He smiled at her causing her to smile back. "this song I want to dedicate for someone whos been there for me. And….." he stopped only to see Ember with begging eyes. Danny took a deep breath. "this is harder than I thought." He thought to himself. He then continued on. "..lets just say I want to show this person how I feel." He then broke out into a small bit of chords as he began.

Love me like no other  
You have been the Savior of my life  
You know my weakness  
But see me beautiful through Your eyes

And You're the One that I need  
The One who makes me complete  
And You're the One who is strong  
When I am crying and weak  
And You're the One that I love  
The One who never gives up  
And You're the One that I need  
You're the One, You're the One

Love me like no other  
You make it easy for my heart to believe  
And when I'm drowning  
You're on the way to rescue me

_And You're the One that I need  
The One who makes me complete  
And You're the One who is strong  
When I am crying and weak  
And You're the One that I love  
The One who never gives up  
And You're the One that I need  
You're the One, You're the One _

I carry on without knowing how  
I've never needed how I'm needing now

You're the one

Love me like no other  
You're the one.

The crowd applauded as Danny stood there on stage smiling. He looked over next to him to see Ember next to the manager. Danny reached out his hand. "cmon Em I could use some help on this one." Ember blushed as the crowd started chanting. She had no choice but to give into it.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39.

well everyone this is the 4th to last chapter of phantom academy. i am glad many of you love this story. i am working on a new story which i another DxE. it is called phantom soldier. please read and review that one as well as read my other works. let me say also of all the chapters ive written for this story this chapter will have to be my favorite. i think you all will see. i dont own danny phantom or its characters.

Ember walked up to Danny who was smiling ear to ear. "okay babypop what are you up to?" she asked herself. Danny reached into his pocket and handed her a slip of paper. She looked at him hesitantly for a second. He smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. Danny then whispered in her ear. "don't open it until after the song okay?" she looked at him and could only nod in agreement. The manager came up and smiled at the young teens. "well mister masters that was quite a show." Danny smiled slyly. "and it will only get better." He said to himself. He looked at the Ember and back to Danny. "so what song will it be?" Kitty and skulker both smiled as they watched Danny and Ember talking on stage.

"can you hear what theyre saying?" kitty asked crossing her fingers. Skulker frowned shaking his head. "nope too much talking going on. Cant even hear a pin drop." Kitty looked down frowning. "darn I really wanted to know what sweet things Danny was whispering in her ears." She said giggiling. Skulker burst out laughing. "okay that was funny." He said wiping away a tear. "it sure was." Kitty and Skulker both turned in shock to see clockwork sitting across from them with a smug smile on his face.

Ember stood there shaking. Sure she had sang solo but never with a partner. She felt dannys hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see him smiling. "don't worry youll do awesome trust me." She smiled back blushing. Soon the lights dimmed down and two spotlights flashed on Danny and Ember.

Ember: All alone, lost in this abyss Crawling in the dark Nothing to wet my longing lips And I wonder where you are Are you far? Will you come to my rescue? Am I left to die? But I can't give up on you.

Danny: I feel you keeping me alive You are my salvation.

Ember: Touch you, taste you, feel you here Oh oh, yeah yeah.

Danny: I feel you keeping me alive You are my salvation

Ember:Hold me, heal me, keep me near Oh oh, yeah yeah

both:My heart will burn for you It's all I can do

Ember:Salvation Salvation

Danny:(Keeping me alive)

Ember:Salvation

Danny:(You're keeping me)

Ember:Salvation

Danny(You're keeping me alive)

Ember:Been out from under who I am And who I want to be Held you tightly in my hands Why are we unraveling?

Ember:Was it me? Will you come to my rescue Or did I push to far When I turned my back on you?

Danny:I feel you keeping me alive You are my salvation

Ember:Touch you, taste you, feel you here Oh oh, yeah yeah

Danny:I feel you keeping me alive You are my salvation

Ember:Hold me, heal me, keep me near Oh oh, yeah yeah

Danny:My heart will burn for you It's all I can do

Danny:Salvation

Ember:Salvation

Danny:(Keeping me alive) Salvation

both:Touch you, taste you, feel you, need you

Danny:Give it all just to find you

both:Hold me, heal me I will find you

Danny:Keeping me alive You are my salvation

Ember:Touch you, taste you, feel you here Oh oh, yeah yeah

both:Our love will never die You are my salvation

Ember:Hold me, heal me, keep me near Oh oh, yeah yeah

both:My heart will burn for you It's all I can do

Danny:Salvation

Ember:Salvation

Danny:Touch you, taste you, feel you, need you

both:Salvation

The crowd erupted with applause as Danny and Ember both took a well-deserved bow. As they made their way down the stairs of the stage Danny tapped Embers shoulder. She looked at him smiling. "that was fun." She said laughing. Danny nodded. "you sounded beautiful to be honest." He said making them both blush. Ember then grabbed the piece of paper and looked at Danny. He knew already what she wanted and nodded. She opened it as Danny sat there balancing himself with the wall. Ember the last few weeks ive been assigned to be your partner and friend have been the best days of my life. i dont know how to ask what im about to but it would make my life much better if... she looked up at danny who was smiling sheepishly. "it stops right there." she said quietly. danny nodded. "cuz i want to ask you face to face." he looked at her with his electric green eyes. "Ember would you...be my girl?" Ember heard her heart pop and her breathing increase. in a fraction of a second she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and brought their lips together. both deepening the kiss little by little. as soon as it broke she looked at him with a smile.

"i think id like that." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and his around her waist. clockwork watched smiling. "good job danny. now for the ultimate test." he then got up and walked up behind danny and Ember. "i hope im not interrupting anything." both teens jumped at the sight of their headmaster. "clockwork." danny said suprised. Ember was brushing her hair out of her eyes blushing almost as bad as danny. clockwork chuckled. "i knew there was a reason i wanted you two assigned as partners. now you see why." he turned away not even facing them as he continued. "the chemistry of love is a curious thing dont you agree?" both teens looked at eachother and then back to clockwork. he turned to face danny with a grim look. "danny i think i should be the one to bring sad news to you. not to ruin your day. but the council has made its decision." danny looked at clockwork with a confused look. clockwork took in a heavy sigh. "danny plasmius you cannot live in the human world anymore."


	41. Chapter 40

chapter 40.

Danny and Ember both sat in the masters living room along with kitty skulker Vlad and Danielle. Clockwork stood there In the middle of the living room. "is there anything that can be done clockwork?" Vlad asked handing Danielle a tissue. Clockwork shook his head. "im sorry but the choice has been made." He turned to face Danny who was in more shock than anyone else. "because Danny is now fully dead he must reside in the ghost zone. Im sorry there is nothing I can do." Danny turned to see Ember tightening her grip on his arm. She nuzzled against his chest holding back tears. "but where can Danny go he doesn't have a realm to go to." Kitty said angrily. Clockwork put his head down sadly. "im not sure. There is nothing I can do Kathrine I told you the council's choice is already done. They have more power over me." Kitty was about to yell when skulker stopped her. Vlad stood up with Danielle holding onto his leg. "but surely clockwork the council knows Daniel hasn't had that much time in the ghost zone. Where will he live?" he asked. Clockwork thought about this for a moment before answering. "actually the laws state he must live in the ghost zone. It does not say he needs his own realm yet." He answered.

Vlad was about to ask something when at that moment someone spoke up. "he can stay with me." Everyone turned towards Ember who had not said anything all that time. Clockwork looked at her for a while and smiled. "I believe that is acceptable." He said nodding. Danny turned to ember with a small frown. "are you sure Em I really don't want to get in your way or anything." She looked down at the ground for a while before she looked at her partner with a weak smile. "Danny you've saved me over and over again. You've been there for me now its time I was there for you." Danny wiped a tear from Embers eye and gave her a small gentle kiss. Everyone in the room.(except clockwork.) all were quiet. Danny looked at Ember smiling. "thanks Ember." She blushed at this. They all jumped as Danielle sqealed. "yay my brother has a girlfriend again." She said laughing. The whole room was soon filled with laughter even from Danny.

Later that day.

"now I must warn you Danny its bigger on the inside than on the outside." Ember said as she opened the door. Danny walked in only to have his face replaced with shock. All around him were shelves with records tapes cds and anything music related. "wow." He said as he carried his only bags in his arms. "I know I have too much time on my hands." Ember said laughing. Danny smiled. "I was going to say you weren't kidding when you said you had a killer music collection." He replied making Ember smile. She led him up to a small room. "and you can sleep here." Danny smiled. The bed was the perfect size for him and the room wasn't to big or small. "I hope its confortable enough." Ember said twirling her hair in her finger. Danny turned to her smiling. "its alright. And it will do nicely." Ember smiled and went into her room to change. Danny did the same. Replacing his jeans and t-shirt into his nightwear he walked down the stairs to see Ember working on dinner. "need a hand?" he asked. she smiled shaking her head. "I got it. You just sit down and relax. You were just discharged earlier today." She said. Danny smiled taking a seat at the table.

"wanna know something funny?" ember looked at Danny with a questionable look. Danny continued to smile. "I think the hospital people were shocked at our date that night." This made Ember smile. After dinner even though Ember protested Danny helped clean up. In no time flat the mess from dinner was spotless and both teens made their way to the living room. "you up for a scary movie?" she aksed. Danny couldn't help but smile. "as long as it's not sinister im fine." He replied making both of them laugh. They dicided on the reboot of nightmare on elm street. It was later on they started getting deep into the movie. "I think Jackie earl hailey did a good job." Danny said as the movie came to an end. Ember nodded. "he was okay but I prefer Robert englund." She said smiling. Danny smiled back. After a few hours of the saw series Danny looked to see Ember leaning on his shoulder. He smiled as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked up smiling. "you okay?" she asked. he smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "couldn't be better." He answered.

Upcoming Monday roumor spread around the school that Danny and Ember were dating. Some didn't even believe it until they walked in Ember hanging onto dannys arm. Everyone stared gawking at the sight. Ember and Danny didn't even care though. They made their way to the arena ready for their morning battle. Danny looked at the list and almost threw up. "you okay babypop?" Ember asked. Danny shook his head when he pointed at the list. Their first battle was with desiree.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41.  
Danny glared with hatred at the name. "Danny are you okay?" Ember asked. Danny didn't even look at her. "no." he answered dryly. "Desiree has tried to harm you and almost succeeded." He then looked at his partner. "and now shes going to pay for trying to hurt you." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. She smiled and looked over at the paper. She raised her finger releasing a small inferno burning the paper to ash. She then turned and gave Danny a long deep passionate kiss. After a while they broke away with Ember smiling. "just do me one favor babypop. I call the first punch." She said causing Danny to laugh.

Later that day.

Desiree walked the halls of phantom academy with vortex behind her. "so you think this idea is still a good one?" he asked cracking his knuckles. She turned to him smiling. "well of course why wouldn't it?" she asked only leaving a very confused Vortex In thought. "well you wanted mclain gone. And instead plasmius died all the way because of that." Desiree shrugged her shoulders. "part of the plan." Vortex gawked at her with wide eyes. "what do you mean part of the plan?" he asked now worried. She smiled. "ill explain later partner right now though we don't want to be late for class." She said grabbing him by the hand. "if this chick weren't short a few brain cells Id actually be flattered shes holding my hand right now." He thought to himself.  
Ember and Danny made their way to class only to have ghost writer waiting for them. "well well my two best students are here at the same time." He said causing both teens to turn red with embarrassment. "really quick both of you. Clockwork wanted to speak with you later on after your battle. So remember that." Both teens nodded. "sure thing professor." They said in sync as they took their seats. Danny looked behind him where desiree was talking to spectra. His eyes glowed with anger. All he wanted was to get even. He looked down at the ring of xemit and messed around a bit. Ember looked at it curiously. Whats with that ring anyway Danny?" she asked. Danny smirked. "that my lovely friend is a secret until after the battle." He said making her blush. Kitty and Skulker both snickered at this.

Lunch.

Danny sat there playing with his food. Its not that he wasn't hungry. Well actually it was because of that. He thought it odd that a ghost would have to eat. if he were half ghost he could understand but since hes a full ghost now well you got the idea. He felt Embers hand on his. He looked up to see her filled with worry. "you okay?" she asked. Danny shook his head. "it just feels weird eating when youre dead you know?" Skulker looked up hand on his chin. "you know I have thought about that. Why bother eating or drinking I mean what will we do starve?" this made the teens burst out laughing. Danny hesitantly took a bite of his pizza. "you better get your energy Danny I heard Desriee was up all night at another wishing well the last few days." Kitty said causing Danny to choke on his food.

Arena.

Clockwork watched as students began to fill the bleachers of the field. Xemit stood next to him. "so you taught him how to use the ring son?" he asked. Xemit nodded. "yes. I taught him everything I could with that thing now its up to him now." He replied. Clockwork turned to see Pandora and Fright knight walk into the teachers box. "everything set up and ready?" Clockwork asked. Pandora nodded. "yes everything is in place. She turned to see Xemit standing next to his father. "so this is your son clockwork?" she asked. Xemit turned to face her smiling. "yes and you must be the legendary Pandora are you not?" she was speechless. He took her hand and kissed it. "a pleasure to meet a legend such as yourself." Pandora blushed at this.(bum chicka bum bum.)

Danny and Ember walked into the arena feeling the schools gaze on the two of em. "you know if I had it my way theyd all have their eyes ripped out of their sockets." Ember said making Danny force back a laugh. They got to the center of the ring where Desiree and Vortex were waiting. "hey Danny how are you feeling?" Danny was about to say something when Ember had her say first. "how is he feeling? HOW IS HE FEELING?" she exclaimed. Danny smiled as both Desriee and Vortex shrivled in fear. "YOU ALMOST KILL ME TWICE THEN YOU KILL MY DANNY. AND YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW HES FEELING?" Danny couldn't help but laugh at this. Desiree stood her ground. "look maybe if you hadn't shown up at this school none of it would've happened." She said irritably. Embers hair raised to a blaze. "what is that supposed to mean?" she asked now furious. Desiree chuckled. "well ive been aiming at you the whole time. And Danny took the fall for you so whos fault is it?"

Ember all at once looked down. Was she right? "its still yours Desiree." Ember turned to see Danny putting his hands on her shoulders. "all you did was help me out with a problem of my own." He said walking up to her fists bawled. "and what might that be?" she asked innocently. Danny smirked. "you helped me find the right girl." This made both Desiree and Ember both to gasp with shock. Danny continued. "Ember is ten times the girl you would ever be. Shes nice kind and always there for me." He looked over to see Ember on the verge of tears. "and ill always be there for her." With that Ember grabbed Danny into an afterlife crushing hug.  
Desiree glared in anger. "oh so someone is better than me well see. You will be mine Danny plasmius you will be mine." And with that stormed to the other end of the arena leaving Danny and Ember smiling at one another.


	43. Chapter 42

chapter 42.

clockwork along with xemit and the other teachers watched as the tensions grew in the ring and the real battle hadn't started yet. "this should be interesting." Clockwork said winding up a switch on his staff. Xemit nodded. "yes I can already tell that young plasmius is getting tensed up." He said smiling. Clockwork turned to walker who was shaking horribly. "is something the matter walker?" he jumped as he looked at the headmaster. "not at all sir." He replied. Clockwork frowned. "don't worry no harm shall come to miss mclain and plasmius. If anything theyre more than ready for this fight." He said causing walker to calm down. "how are things with your niece by the way?" Xemit asked. Walker frowned. "about to get ugly." He said to himself not even answering the time and space duo.

Danny stretched his legs and arms readying himself. Ember doing the same. He then grew a smile on his face. "hey Ember I have an idea." She looked over at him and grew a smile. "whats that dipstick?" she asked. Danny popped his neck as he continued. "how bout this whoever lands the most hits on Desiree wins dinner tonight?" Ember smiled. "or who ever can make her explode first?" she suggested making them both laugh. "sounds good to me." Danny said smiling. Ember smiled back. At that moment clockwork flew down from the teachers box and landed in the middle of the ring.

"welcome students to the first elimination battle of the year." He announced causing the school to erupt in cheers and shouts. Clockwork waited for it to die down before he continued. "allow me to say. The reason we have these battles is to determine who stays at phantom academy and who leaves." He said grimly. The school remained quiet. He then turned to face the two teams. "now then allow me to say we have two very powerful pairs here. However only one will stay." Danny and Ember looked at eachother in shock. "you mean to say if Ember and I lose that we can never attend school here ever again?" he asked full of shock. Clockwork nodded. "so that there is no rising tention between the two teams." He continued on causing Dannys jaw to drop. Clockwork flew up into the air and with a mighty yell bellowed. "let the battle commence!"

Danny and Ember braced themselves as the terrible two sprinted towards them. Danny and Ember both flew opposite directions of eachother to avoid the hits. Vortex aimed for Danny while Desiree aimed for Ember. Danny dodged all of Vortexes lightning bolts and freeze blasts only to have his jaw met with Danny fist. Vortex shook it off grabbing Danny by the face and slamming him down on the ground. "cmon plasmius whats wrong head still hurt?" Skulker and Kitty watched in horror as Vortex continued on with smashing Danny continually into the ground. He then slammed dannys head into his knee and punched him in the ribs. "have to say Ive wanted to do that for a while now." He said laughing.

Ember slammed Desiree into a corner and turned to see Danny fully unconscious. "Danny!" she shrieked. She was about to fly ahead and help her boyfriend until she felt something grab her leg and fling her into the ground. Desiree was cackling. "oh how cute you think you can help your boyfriend?" she asked causing Ember to scowl. She smirked. "well don't worry after this is all over im going to enjoy getting all the attention of the school. And then Danny will be mine. All I have to do is have Vortex wish our partners were switched." Embers hair flared up even more as she swung her guitar missing every hit.

Vortex smiled as he slammed his foot onto dannys chest. "any last words plasmius?" he asked creating a large electric ball the size of a bus into his hands. Danny could whispered something but vortex couldn't hear it. "what was that?" he asked. Danny smirked raising his hands. "going ghost." He muttered. At once something began to change in the arena. A large bright light grew brighter and brighter until the ring was engulfed with light. After a while vortex uncovered his eyes only to have it replaced with horror.

Desiree smiled as she held Ember over the ring. "now all I have to do is drop you and it will all be over." She said smiling. Ember tried to loosen from her enemies grip only to have no prevail. Desiree was at once grabbed by the neck and flung into the air followed by a barrage of Ecto blasts one after the other. Ember looked up only to see a strange looking ghost. His face was a pale white along with his hair which like hers was ablaze. He turned to face ember smiling. "you okay Em?" Ember gasped with shock. "Danny?" he nodded smiling.

Pandora watched in shock as the new improved Danny helped his girlfriend onto her feet. "what on earth happened to him?" she asked full of shock. She turned to see Xemit laughing. "the ring I gave him is meant for one thing. It shows the world what we really are." He turned to Pandora smiling. "you see Danny is a warm hearted boy. So if I were to give the ring to him his power increases by one million fold." He then saw the confusion in her face. "the ring works better with those who have good intentions. Danny protects others. The more pure the soul is that owns the ring. The more powerful they become." Clockwork nodded in agreement. "and so far Danny is the most pure one here in the entire school."

Desiree looked up from the ground glaring at Danny. "you insolent little bastard!" she shrieked charging at Danny. She had the wind knocked out of her as her stomach was met with Dannys knee and then his fist slamming her into the ground. She looked through swollen eyes to see Danny smirking. He picked her up by the hair knowing full well she couldn't do much in her weakened state. "listen close Desiree cuz I want you to hear me now." Desiree shook with fear not knowing what to expect. He continued on. "I wish your obsession over me was gone. I also wish you never remembered any of this and me." He said smirking. Desiree could only burst into tears as she waved her hand causing a white light to shine around the arena.

When it died down. She got up and looked around. "what the hell happened to me?" she asked. Ember was confused at what Danny was up to until he walked up to her. "do you know who I am?" he asked. she looked at him full of curiosity as she shook her head. "no cant say that I do." She answered. Ember was about to say something until Danny spoke up. "Im here to let you know youre being transferred to another school. Youre going to be the top student at that school understand?" she looked at him comprehending what he was saying only to nod in agreement. "okay." She answered flying out of the ring. The whole school was lost for words until the silence was replaced by one set of hands clapping. Danny and Ember looked up to see clockwork followed by Xemit and the rest of the staff applauding. And soon the whole school joined in. they both smiled as they took their respective bows. Danny looked around and smiled at Ember. "any good ideas for a grand finale?" he asked. she smiled. "I have one." As she said this she put her arms around his neck and he around her waist pulling each other into a longer deeper kiss than they had ever done.

After school.

Danny and Ember walked hand in hand to clockworks office. Both not knowing what to expect only that it was big. As they reached the door Danny looked over at Ember smiling. "ready for this?" he asked. she nodded. "ready as ill ever be." She replied. Danny knocked on the door knocker. "come on in." they heard clockworks voice reply. They walked in to see Xemit along with his father standing side by side. "so the champions appear before us." Xemit said smiling. Both teens beamed. Clockwork floated towards them smiling. "I must congratulate you both on your victory today. And hopefully will choose your rewards wisely." Ember and Danny looked at one another in confusion.

"what rewards clockwork?" Ember asked. the time ghost chuckled. "well that remains totally up to you two actually." He said smiling. Xemit walked up to them both holding two rolled up pieces of paper. "the first choice are these. Certificates that show you've passed every class here at phantom academy." He said unrolling them both. Danny and Embers eyes went wide with shock. The paper then disappeared as Xemit continued on. "or there is a much bigger prize." He said making both teens raise their eyebrows to each other. Clockwork spoke up. "have you two ever considered your futures at all?" he asked. Causing both teens to look at the headmaster with interest.

7 years later.

Danielle flew on her way to her first day. She had grown a lot for her age. She was not the little girl that many of the residents of the ghost zone called cute. But now just plain dangerous. "Phantom academy. Wow." She said as she got a good look at the tall building in front of her. She kept an eye out for anyone she knew and sure enough. "Danni!" she turned to see Rachel and marcus waiting for her at the entrance. "hey guys." She said giving them both hugs. "you enjoy your summer?" marcus asked smiling. Danielle nodded. "yep I trained all summer for this. You wouldn't belive how exhausting it was." She said smiling. The bell rang getting the trios attention. "we better get moving if we don't wanna be late." Rachel said smiling.

They raced through the hallway towards the great hall. However Danielle didn't notice as he ran into something that felt like a brick wall. "im sorry." She looked up and was lost for words. A boy wearing a black jacket with the hood still up looked behind her and smiled. He reached out his hand and helped her up. "you okay?" he asked. Danielle didn't know how to respond. "I uh…um…i…" he laughed. "ill take that as a yes. Names Collin youngblood." He said putting his hand out for a handshake. Danielle took it slowly and replied. "Danni plasmius." Collins eyes widend. "woah woah you mean Danny plasmius's sister?" he asked in awe. She nodded slightly. He smiled. "well now my day just got better. You know I never guessed youd be cuter in person." Danielle turned as red as an apple. At that moment Collin turned to face the doorway. "I guess ill talk to you later then." He said waving. Rachel and marcus stood there laughing.

"dannis got a boyfriend." Rachel teased. Danielle didn't even care at all what her friends said. they took their seats and soon enough the room darkend. Soon the hooded figure clockwork walked down to the pedestal. "welcome to phantom academy one and all." He said reciving loud applause. He raised his hands to cease the noise. He then continued on. "now then I must say before we send you all off to get your scheduels I must first turn the time over to our combat instructors here at phantom academy." He then took a seat by the other teachers. Everyone ducked just in time for a robin blue blurr to fly by and land on the stage. A tall woman stood there. her hair was in a long ponytail now reaching far past her back as well as a black suit with a small yet appropriate black miniskirt. At once white flames erupted next to her and out of the blue came a ghost who Danielle recognized all to well. Mainly because of the smile and the logo on his chest. "hello there one and all." He announced. "my name is Daniel plasmius. This is my wife Ember and we will be your combat instructors." He said causing Danielle to smile. "this year is going to be so much fun."

And with that comes a close to another story. I must say this got more reception than I thought it would. Now many of you might complain about how you all want more. Well im sorry. While I wish I could. I just couldn't. you see once my brain runs out of ideas I have to stop writing. Besides. 42 chapters is a good number. Now many of you I see have read my latest story I am working on. Phantom soldier. I must say really quick I am in the progress of a sequel to my first story Ember in my heart. Now I will also say. Unless you all r and r on phantom soldier and the stories after that I will not post it. ;) hahahahahaha just kidding. Ill post it either way. However please read and review I really want to know how im doing and how I can make my stories more enjoyable. Just do me a small favor. DO NOT SUGGEST A DANNYXSAM STORY. They have to many of those f****** stories on this site. Anyway remember always eat your veggies and always brush your teeth before bed. Blackwood signing off.


	44. author annoucement

hello fellow fanfiction writers. as you probably noticed i have been writing alot. well i am sad to annouce i will be quitting fanfiction...hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha yeah f****** right. just kidding i am only taking a break from this site. i am now trying a new site called wattpad. i am working on death note stories. it is under the same name. blackwood108. one of my stories is already in progress. i will return when i can. for now though phantom soldier will be continued when i come back. and no it is not up for adoption. however i will come back when there are more DxE stories out there. :) blackwood out. 


End file.
